Harry Potter and the Second War
by MalusMagus
Summary: Suspended Until Further Notice. Sixth year at Hogwarts. Keep in mind: The Prophecy, N.E.W.T.s next year, new teacher, new abilities, Quidditch... HG and RHr...
1. The Summer So Far

**

* * *

Disclaimer**- I'm only going to write this once, because I think that it's useless to keep repeating myself.** I do not own Harry Potter. It is owned by none other than the fabulous writer Miss J.K. Rowling herself.

* * *

__**

**Harry Potter and the Second War**

**by MalusMagus**

****

**Chapter One: The Summer So Far**

Harry Potter watched the ceiling as though there was a magnificent circus up there, but he wasn't focused. He was thinking. Thinking about his recently deceased godfather, Sirius Black. Thinking about the horrible prophecy that foretold the meaning of his future. Thinking of how he had let is friends down by leading them into danger just about a month ago. He was not a happy person.

Harry Potter was a wizard. He was a famous wizard to be more precise. At the age of one, he temporarily banished the Dark Lord, Voldemort and survived the evil wizard's killing curse, which, was something unheard of until he came along. He was left with his cruel, and only, relatives, the Dursleys. There was his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley. Harry went to the infamous wizarding school, Hogwarts, since he was eleven. But as he was on the summer holidays, he was stuck back at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

Today, Harry was in a horrible mood. Actually, the whole summer so far, he had been in a horrible mood, but he hardly ever let any of his so called family see that. Sirius, the escaped convict, found innocent by Harry and a select few, Harry's godfather, and the best friend of Harry's father, had died. It was all Harry's fault, to his thinking. If he had listened to Hermione, or used the mirror Sirius had given him, perhaps he would still be alive. But no, he didn't do either one and Sirius was dead. Voldemort had lured Harry into the Department of Mysteries to get a prophecy that concerned the two of them, by giving Harry strange dreams, or sometimes called visions, of the corridors leading to the Department and of Sirius in the hands of Death Eaters. Harry, willing to do anything for Sirius, fell for the nasty trap and acted on, as his friend, Hermione, so plainly put it, "his love of playing the hero."

On his way to the Ministry of Magic, where the Department was located, his friends had managed to tag along. Harry felt responsible for the danger they were put in. Hermione had to take a number of potions every day at least until they left school for the holidays, Ron was attacked by a brain and he had deep scars from the thoughts, Neville had a broken nose, Ginny had a broken ankle, and Luna was knocked unconscious at one point. And Harry blamed him self for it all.

And the prophecy. What of the prophecy? He had to kill Voldemort or be killed by him. It was as simple as that. But the question was: how? How was he going to defeat the greatest Dark Lord since Grindlewald? A sixteen-year-old boy defeat him? It was unthinkable! With only five years of magic there was no possible way. He had to work twice as hard this year, was what Harry came up with.

What with no N.E.W.T.s until next year, only regular end of the year exams, he would be able to focus on other things than studying for stupid tests. He would study hexes, curses, jixes, shields. And he wouldn't stop at magic. Oh no, not when Voldemort and him had brother wands. He would learn muggle defenses. Harry would do a lot of reading this summer.

Harry's thoughts were rudely interrupted from a loud buzzing in the next room over. He instinctively grabbed his wand of the bedside table and sat bolt upright. But he relaxed when he realized it was 6:00 and it would be Vernon's alarm clock, reminding him to get up to get ready for another day at work at his drill company.

"Blasted clock!" he heard his uncle grumble loudly as he punched the alarm clock quiet again. Harry heard a rustling of bedcovers, the shuffling of feet across the floor, the closet door sliding open and hangers jostling around before the bedroom door swinging open and closed again, as did the bathroom door. It was all familiar, nothing abnormal. And for that, Harry was grateful. After recent events, he was getting rather paranoid about attacks.

Again in the next room, he heard the shuffling of feet and the closet door and the hangers. It was Aunt Petunia getting ready as well. Though, in Dudley's room, which was just across the hall, he could hear only loud, obnoxious snores. Dudley had taken to sleeping until ten in the morning, getting ready until twelve, having a large lunch (as he claimed he was extra hungry from missing breakfast), then going to a gang member's house (and later all over the neighborhood) until a time at which he saw fit (which was usually about 11:00 at night).

Harry, on the other hand, hadn't left the house at all. Though, he didn't really have any desire to anyway. Practically everything in Little Whinging, Harry gathered from the ride back, was vandalized, Harry assumed by Dudley and his gang. And after the Dursleys were threatened by the Order of the Phoenix, they weren't too happy about letting him leave the premises. Aside from that and the chores he had to do nearly everyday, everything was okay. Harry was served three meals everyday. He also kept his promise to write to the Order every three days. In basics, they all said:

_Muggles are treating me fine. I'm okay._

_Harry_

Harry had completely given up on pestering the lot for answers to any of his questions. He would never get them by owl, if at all. He also didn't ask to be taken away from Privet Drive. Now, after his talk with Dumbledore, he realized why he had to stay there. He figured that he would be there for at least two weeks. But when two weeks passed by, he felt content enough in the muggle residence that he didn't bother to ask to leave. He just followed his routine. But that was all about to change.

He needed to go get books to read. Not muggle ones, of course. Harry needed to go to Diagon Alley to get books about defense against the dark arts, curses and sword fighting. The only problem he saw was getting there.

Harry highly doubted it would work, but he was going to ask Uncle Vernon to take him to London on the way to work. Vernon had a convention to go to in London for drills. He would go in the morning and return with Vernon in the evening. He was sure he would have a lot of spare time, but he felt he could manage. He didn't even know if he could go yet.

Just then, an owl flew through the open window of his bedroom. It was carrying a newspaper and a small bag tied to its foot. Harry gave it a few knuts and took the newspaper. He set it aside to look at later as the bird flew back outside again.

Then Harry got up from his small bed and headed toward his trunk, which he hadn't bothered to unpack. He rummaged through for a short amount of time, before settling on a faded pair of jeans and one of Dudley's shirts from when he was in fourth year. The scary thing was that it was still a bit loose on Harry.

Slowly and carefully, Harry opened the door leading to the hall. He poked his head out to see if anyone was there, which there wasn't. Listening, he heard Petunia already downstairs and in the sitting room cleaning, like usual. Not wanting to bother her, he crept into the hall and shut the door softly. Hearing the click that told him the door was completely shut, he make his way silently down the stairs. Harry was especially cautious at the bottom of the stairs where it creaked slightly if someone stepped on it.

He made his way into the sitting room where Aunt Petunia was fixing the curtains so they stayed open. She peered through the window looking for anyone that would happen to be breaking the law in any way. But of course, she found no one on Privet Drive that was breaking the law, so she finished with the curtains and moved towards the chair a bit to her left. As she straightened out the pillow so it was two inches closer to the side, Harry spoke up.

"Did you want me to make breakfast?" he asked.

Harry couldn't recall anyone ever jumping that high when he talked to them. Petunia put her hand on her chest and started taking deep breathes. "Don't do that!" she said in a hushed tone.

"Sorry," Harry said apologetically.

"It's fine," Petunia said, waving her hand impatiently. "Yes, make breakfast. Just make a bowl of fruit for everyone," Petunia said, going to fold a blanket that was sprawled on one side of the couch. Harry nodded and went into the kitchen.

He took out the cutting board, knife, three bowls and a few selections of fruit including cantaloupe, kiwi, watermelon, apples and oranges. He started with the cantaloupe, dicing it nicely and putting it in the bottom of each of the bowls. Then he went on to the watermelon, following the same procedure and next the apples. The oranges he peeled and pulled apart the slices, then cut those in half. He sliced the kiwi into thin circles and placed those on the very top.

Just as Harry finished setting the table, Uncle Vernon wobbled down the stairs in his dark gray business suit. Petunia came in the kitchen just after Vernon, commenting on how nice he looked. Harry though, thought Uncle Vernon looked like a great gray whale with a mustache. Of course, Harry wasn't going to say that, especially considering the situation.

Everyone sat down and started eating. Vernon was telling Petunia about the interviews he had conducted over the past week, as one of the employees had been offered a job that he seemed to think was a better choice. As soon as he ended the conversation, Harry thought it would be a good time to ask about going to London.

"Uncle Vernon," Harry began slowly. "Do you think that you could drop me off in London on the way to work then pick me up on the way back?" Harry was sure that this was useless.

His uncle narrowed his eyes and looked at the teenager across the table. He was getting a bit purple in the face. Harry could tell he was fighting with in his mind. Reminding himself what Moody said and then remembering that he hated the boy. Finally he answered. "I suppose. But you'd better hurry up, boy! I'm leaving in two minutes!" he called as Harry ran up the stairs to get ready quickly.

Harry was already dressed to go, but he needed a few things. He grabbed his wand and shoved it in the huge pocket on the side of his jeans. Then he got his Gringotts key, as his moneybag was just enough to get all that he wanted. He ran a brush through his hair, but there was no different outcome. As soon as the brush was back on the dresser, he looked back in the mirror to see his hair look exactly the same. So he ran his hand forward through his hair, pressing his bangs over his scar. Then he bolted out of the room, through the hall and down the stairs to find Uncle Vernon opening the door. He saw his uncle frown momentarily as Harry ran down the stairs. "Come on," he said in an irritated voice.

Harry nodded and followed Uncle Vernon out the door. They got into the car, Harry in the back seat because his uncle said he had to, even though he was about to turn sixteen. They pulled out of the drive and headed down Privet Drive and a few side streets and then onto the main road. They drove for an amount of time Harry was unaware of. But soon enough, they reached London. Harry told him where to drop him off (about a half block away from the Leaky Cauldron).

"Now boy, I'll be here at 5:15 sharp," Uncle Vernon said in a strict voice.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

"And I don't want to be kept waiting," he continued.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

"And no funny business," he said.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

Harry got out of the car. Just before he shut the door, he heard Uncle Vernon mumble, "The last thing I need is more of them at my house trying to straighten things out." Harry rolled his eyes and shut the door.

Walking down the sidewalk, Harry took a look at all of the muggles that were there. There weren't as many as a weekend. But being Friday, there were a bunch of teens walking about the city.

Harry got to the Leaky Cauldron within a minute and pushed open the door and stepped inside. It was dark, despite the bright sunlight outside. There were torches along the wall, giving a limited amount of light to the gloomy place. There were a few witches and wizards inside. He didn't recognize any except Elphias Doge from the Order. But he didn't stop to talk, because he was sure he wasn't supposed to be in London by himself. He made his way to the back door and opened it to reveal a brick wall. He tapped a few bricks with his wand and watched as the wall moved to let him into Diagon Alley.

He moved rather quickly, hoping that no one recognized him because he was sure he wasn't supposed to be at Diagon Alley with out surpervision. Then he reminded himself that someone was probably watching at Privet Drive and knew he was here. Hermione had said last year that Order members were tailing him. The only thing Harry could find that might've changed is that there were probably two people instead of one watching him.

Soon, he found himself in Flourish and Blotts. Harry gazed around the room and found an area he had to visit: Defense Against the Dark Arts. There were a few books there that he thought would be interesting. They were _A Guide To Defenses by Xavier Parsone, Fighting the Dark Side by Paxton Guerrier, _and_ Defending Yourself Against the Dark Arts by Zoren Deret. _Then Harry went to find a book or two about curses and jinxes. He found _Jinxes, and Hexes for Fighting the Dark Side by Loren Westren._

Next Harry went to an unusually small part of the bookshop that sounded interesting: Ancient Techniques. It was only a shelf long. But it did look useful. He got a book called_ Ancient Magic by Alexia Pleart_. The book, as well as most of the rest on the shelf, looked as though they hadn't been touched for at least ten years. He dusted the book off and placed it atop the rest.

Last he found two more books called _Sword Fighting: Ancient and Modern by Genevieve Watercastle and Apparating by Corbin Sertone_. He bought the lot and headed back out of the bookshop.

Looking at his watch, Harry found it was almost ten. He sighed. What would he do for the rest of the day stuck at Diagon Alley? He had no need for anything more. Harry decided he would go to Gringotts to fill his money back as he had only two galleons, three sickles and four knuts left. He retrieved his key from his pocket and headed toward the wizarding bank.

He stepped into the building and found it was much cooler than outside. He found Griphook within a matter of minutes. "I'm Harry Potter, I wanted to make a withdrawal from my vault," Harry said and handed the goblin the key. Griphook nodded.

The ride down was nauseating as usual. Soon, they arrived in front of Harry's vault. Harry put in enough galleons, sickles and knuts to last him at least until next summer. He clambered back into the cart and they rode back up. Then he had a small amount of it exchanged to muggle currency. Harry thanked Griphook and exited the building. It was 10:30 now. He decided that he should go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and eat ice cream in the mean time.

Florean Fortescue had taken Harry's order and brought his ice cream for him quickly. Harry took as much time as he could to eat his chocolate mint ice cream. But the day was getting hotter and hotter, so he had to finish his ice cream before it dripped all over himself. It was all of a half hour before he left his seat and wandered over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Harry had grown enough that his robes wouldn't fit this upcoming school year. But he was still small for his age.

He got two sets of plain, black school robes. He figured, once he got to school, he could enlarge the robes he had so they fit okay. Then an idea came to him. He could make the muggle clothes he had that used to be Vernon and Dudley's (which were all of them) he could shrink. Why hadn't he thought of that before?

When he was done, it was about 11:00. Harry still had roughly six hours! Harry didn't know what he would do. Maybe go back to Flourish and Blotts? No. He had already gotten everything he needed from there. The Leaky Cauldron, Harry decided. That way he could sit down and read and get some butterbeer.

So he got to the Leaky Cauldron and pulled out his book Ancient Magic. It looked interesting enough. He began reading the introduction.

_Ancient Magic is, as it's name implies, an ancient form of magic. But not all of it is available to all witches and wizards. It is a gift, much like Metamorphmagi (people able to change their appearance at will) and Elementas (people that are able to control an element). There are subcategories with in Ancient Magic, like Modern Magic's Transfiguration, Charms, and so forth. (Modern Magic is the form of magic that separates muggles, squibs, witches and wizards.) Some are easier than others. Wandless and Wordless Magic are two of the most difficult forms. Animagic (the form of Ancient Magic that allows a witch or wizard to turn into an animal at will) is available to all witches and wizards._

_Why, I must get on to the other parts of the book. If I keep going on like this I won't have any chapters!_

Harry chuckled as he finished the introduction. Tom, the bartender had come over just then.

"Good day, Mr. Potter. Could I get you any thing?" Tom asked.

"A butterbeer, please," Harry said.

"Right, I'll be back with that in a minute," Tom said, going back behind the bar.

Harry read the first few chapters. The Wandless and Wordless Magic interested him the most of what he'd read so far. He'd stopped reading though after finishing the first part on Wandless Magic.

_Wandless Magic is one of the rarest forms of Ancient Magic, as is Wordless Magic. People that have done accidental magic one or no times at all have no chance at it. (Mind you, there's a difference between accidental magic and magic when you were younger that helped you get what you want. Accidental magic is more often than not, tied to emotions.) Wandless Magic, as it's name states, is magic done with out a wand. The only reason that it is difficult is that a wand is something used to channel magical energy. But it becomes easier to do as one practices the branch of magic. People that are able to do Wandless Magic often use their hand or a movement from the body to help channel the magical energy._

Then there was a part in Wordless Magic, much like the previous that caught Harry's eye.

_Wordless Magic is one of the hardest forms of Ancient Magic to master because it is a completely mental process, though the process isn't long. There are no words, so the person has to think of what they want done. There are different ways of doing Wandless Magic. One is to repeat the incantation over and over in one's head. Or if they are very good, they will only have to think the incantation once. The harder way to do it is to think of what you want done. For instance, instead of thinking: Expecto Patronum. One would be able to think something like: Patronus or I need a Patronus. The 'I need' part often helps in urgent cases. While thinking what they want done, they point their wand in the desired direction._

The paragraphs went on to explain the types of Magic. But what Harry had caught was that he might be able to do Wandless Magic. He had done accidental magic before. There was the one time where Aunt Petunia cut his hair and he hated it. The next morning it all grew back. Then there was the ugly sweater that Aunt Petunia tried forcing him to wear. The more she tried to force it over his head, the smaller it seemed to get. But then she blamed it on the wash, so Harry wasn't positive, but was pretty sure it was accidental magic. Then there was the boa at the zoo that Harry set free on accident after he felt angry and a bit scared. There was another time where Harry was scared because he was being chased (again) by Dudley's gang and ended up on the school kitchens with no memory of getting up there. Maybe he had a chance to do Wandless Magic.

Harry was dragged out of his thoughts as Tom arrived with a second butterbeer. Harry smiled. "Thank you," he said.

"No problem at all Mr. Potter," Tom said. Harry looked at his watch. It was already 2:00!

"Do you think I could get something to eat here, Tom?" Harry asked.

"I'll get the menu," Tom said, going back to the bar. He came back just a minute later.

"Thank you," Harry said.

Tom nodded and said, "I'll come back in a minute." Harry nodded as Tom went back to the bar again.

Harry was starving already this summer. But he wasn't going to over do it. Tom came back after a few minutes. "Could I get the chicken sandwich meal?"

"Of course," Tom said, taking the menu and going back behind the bar after telling a waitress the order. About a half chapter later, his meal came: a chicken sandwich with lettuce, tomato, cheese, and mayonnaise. Harry thanked the waitress and ate as he read.

_Wandless Magic can be used with all spells. And it is particularly amazing that it is no more, if not less, tiring than using a wand. It is also, on many occasions, much easier than with a wand, as there are no extremely complicated movements that go along with the incantation. Another amazing thing about Ancient Magic is that there is no magical signature, so it is untraceable._

That would be useful during the summer, Harry thought to himself. Maybe he could try later. Harry read a few more chapters before he finished his meal completely. And by that time it was 2:50 according to his watch. Only two hours and 25 minutes left. Wow, Harry thought, time flies when you have fun.

_Elementas are wizards and witches that are able to control an Element. 'Elementas' is Latin for 'elements'. The Elements include wind, water, earth and fire. Elementas usually have a longer life span that the average witch or wizard. They are born Elementas, the powers aren't gained by just anyone. Natural disasters that are caused they control, making them less fatal. They are usually on the side of Light, but some of them turn Dark. That gives the Dark side an advantage, as they can cause large disasters killing any number of people. But the Light side's Elementas can even out the disasters and help stop them, or even tip the scales by killing the Dark Elementas before they get too out of hand._

That was interesting. Harry had never before heard of Elementas before now. They sounded cool, yet dangerous at the same time.

Harry read until it was 5:00, occasionally getting something to drink. At that point, he grabbed all of his books and headed out of the front door of the Leaky Cauldron and into muggle London. He looked around. The traffic was heavier than it was earlier in the morning. Harry sighed and started off down the block towards the direction Uncle Vernon pointed out. It didn't take him long before he got there, so he sat on the bench two feet from where he stood.

Briefly, Harry wondered if Uncle Vernon would actually come and get him. It wouldn't take much for him to just pass by. The only thing keeping him from it was Moody's threat and Harry coming back for him when he could do much. Well, for a muggle, that was a lot, he supposed. Harry had nothing to worry about.

Ten minutes after Harry sat down, he spotted Uncle Vernon's car pulling up. Sure enough, Uncle Vernon was inside, impatiently waiting for Harry to get inside so he could take off and catch Harry off guard. Harry tossed his books in the back seat, climbed in, shut the door and immediately put the seat belt in place. As soon as Uncle Vernon heard the door shut, he started leaving. Harry, though, was not caught off guard and merely sat back and watched as the cars on either side of him passed.

Not soon enough, they pulled into the drive of Number 4. Vernon parked the car next to Dudley's favorite birthday present- a '95 Corvette convertible. As soon as the car stopped Harry got his books, unlatched the seat belt and was out of the car before Uncle Vernon even got his briefcase.

Harry murmured a thank you and ran up the stairs to his room, shutting the door behind him. Then he pulled out his books and put them in his trunk, spare _Apparating_. He was about to dive into the book, very interested in reading about apparating, when he saw a letter on his desk.

The envelope was very thick. On the front it said in green ink:

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The Smallest Bedroom_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

On the back, there was a wax seal containing the Hogwarts crest. His O.W.L.s, Harry knew it. He opened the letter carefully, wondering how he did. He knew at least he got one O. That was in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

_Mr. Potter,_

_We are very please to inform you of your scores on the Ordinary Wizarding Level tests you took just before the end of the last school year. Please find the enclosed letters. They contain your scores, a form for the classes you will take next year and a book list for your sixth year. Congratulations._

_  
Yours sincerely,_

Griselda Marchbanks,__

_Head of Wizarding Examinations Authority_

Eagerly, Harry got hold of another piece of paper that happened to be his scores.

_Mr. H. Potter,_

_Congratulations on your eleven O.W.L.s. If your career choice is still an Auror, then I suggest you take Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Herbology couldn't hurt either. I will live up to my promise and help you to become an Auror, of course. But it does not seem that you yet need help. Even though you didn't score Outstanding on your Potions exam, you will be able to take the class. Congratulations again._

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall,__

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Your results are as follows, highest grade to lowest. Percentages can be obtained by request._

_Class.....................................Theory......….../Practical................................Overall_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding/Outstanding...................….......Outstanding_

_Herbology:.........................…....Outstanding.......................................…........Outstanding_

_Care of Magical Creatures........Outstanding.........................................…......Outstanding_

_Potions:.............................…....ExceedsExpectations…………….................Exceeds Expectations_

_Charms:.............................…...Outstanding/ExceedsExpectations...............Exceeds Expectations_

_Transfiguration:...................….ExceedsExpectations/ExceedsExpectations.Exceeds Expectations_

_Astronomy:........................…...Acceptable....….....................................….....Acceptable_

_History of Magic:................…..Acceptable....…................................…..........Acceptable_

_Divination:..........................…..Poor…….….…................................…...........Poor_

Harry was overwhelmed. How had he done so well? This was excellent! He might still be an Auror! Five Outstandings and one above that! He didn't care about percentages! He got more O.W.L.s than Fred and George! Wow! This was brilliant! He pulled out the class form.

_Mr. H. Potter,_

_Please fill out the bottom of this form and send it back to Hogwarts by OWL no later than July 31st._

_Defense Against the Dark Arts Herbology Care of Magical Creatures Charms Transfiguration Astronomy History of Magic Potions_

Harry checked Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms and Transfiguration. He sighed happily. Then he realized there were two notes left. There wasn't supposed to be two, just one. He opened one of them.

_Mr. Potter,_

_ Congratulations on you O.W.L.s. I would like to tell you that, if you want, you are allowed back on the Gryffindor House Quidditch team and can have your position back. Please send an owl with your answer._

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

All happiness missing should have returned to him. But it didn't. He was going to focus on his studies and training. He couldn't do Quidditch, could he? Not if he was trying to focus on other, more important things. However, he wrote:

_Professor McGonagall,_

_I'm not sure I'm going to be on the Quidditch team this year. I'm going to focus on my classes more. If you're looking for a captain, go straight to Ron Weasley. It's his dream and he is a very good strategist. If I feel later I want to be on the team, I'll try out._

_Until September 1st,_

_Harry Potter_

He got an envelope and wrote on the front: Professor McGonagall. Then he put his class form and Quidditch letter in it and sealed it.

"Hedwig, I've got a job for you, girl," Harry said softly, waking the snowy owl out of her daydream. She got out of her cage and went to the desk where Harry was. She took the letter in her talons and nibbled Harry's finger affectionately. Then she soared out of the open window.

Harry grabbed the last piece of paper off of the desk and read it.

_Books Needed For Sixth Year Students_

For All Students:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)_ by Miranda Goshawk

For History of Magic:

_A More Complex Study of the History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot__

For Transfiguration:__

_An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

For Defense Against the Dark Arts:__

_Defending Yourself Against the Dark Arts _by Zoren Deret

_All other courses do not require new textbooks_

Harry already had the one for Defense Against the Dark Arts. And he didn't need to get the one for History. He already had to send a letter to Lupin tomorrow so he decided he would tell him that he needed to go to Diagon Alley to get books.

Then Harry remembered about Wandless Magic. Maybe he could do it. There were so many times when he did magic with out a wand, yet Harry supposed it could've all been accidental. His eye's searched the room quickly, and then rested on his book about apparation. "Wingardium leviosa!" he whispered, pointing his hand at the book. The book slowly rose a few inches off the table and Harry smiled to himself.

There was a knock on the door and Harry jumped, making the book fall onto the table. Harry instinctively went for his wand, keeping it in his pocket, but gripping it tightly. Before he even got up, he heard Aunt Petunia say irritably, "Dinner's going to be ready in a minute."

"Okay," Harry responded. Though, he doubted she heard him and was probably already back in the kitchen.

Harry made his way into the kitchen and with out being asked, set the table, as usual.

"Is Dudley going to be here?" he asked.

"No, he's with Gordon tonight," Aunt Petunia said, as she shifted the chicken across the pan to a hotter point. Harry nodded.

Uncle Vernon joined them just as the chicken was being taken off of the stove.

"Smells excellent, Petunia, well done," he said, as he sat down. Petunia gave a flicker of a smile and brought the chicken to the table in a new dish. She passed it out, and then the pasta. Then they ate almost in complete silence.

"Are you ever going to cut your hair, boy?" Uncle Vernon asked Harry as they neared the end of the meal.

Harry shrugged. "I don't think so," he said.

The large man let out a puff of air in disapproval. "Petunia," he said, dropping the previous subject, "I'm going to go outside to put an extra part on the car. It's new part that goes on the front; it'll make it look better. I should be back in about a half hour." He excused himself and went outside to the garage.

Harry had finished just after Vernon stopped talking. Petunia was almost done. Harry decided to wait politely for her to finish, as she was being civil. It took her almost a minute and a half to finished. Then, she stood just suddenly, catching Harry by surprise.

"Before Vernon comes back, I want to show you something," she said, urgently. Harry nodded, got up and followed her. They went up the stairs and she went into her bedroom.

"Come here, quick," she said impatiently. Harry obliged. He got to her side to find her standing before he closet over a green, old, dusty trunk. It had the initials 'LE' in gold on them, barely readable from all of the dust. There were seven locks on the trunk.

"This was hers," Petunia said. Harry didn't have to ask who 'her' was. It was his mother. "I'm giving it to you. She told me in a letter to give it to you after you started going to that school. I've never opened it. There's probably something unnatural in it," she said, shuddering. Harry didn't get mad at her for the last comment. He wasn't sure what exactly was in it. And he was sure that he aunt thought anything that had any trace of magic was unnatural. "Take it in your room. I don't want Vernon knowing I still have it though. He thought I threw it out years ago."

All Harry could manage was a small, "Thank you."

"I haven't been able to move it ever, it's too heavy. It appeared there as soon as she died," Petunia said. "I just left it there."

Harry nodded. "Sorry," he said in advance. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he said quietly, doing the same upward motion as before. Petunia jumped a bit and then realized why he apologized.

"She could do that too. With out a... wand, I mean," she said. Harry smiled a bit and walked out of the room, the trunk in front of him.

He took the ten steps to his room, opened the door and walked inside. He set the trunk gently on the floor on the side of his own. His heart was racing. "Alohamora!" he said softly, pointing to the first lock on the trunk. He heard a click. Harry could barely contain the excitement flowing through his veins. He took off the lock and opened the compartment, wondering why it opened with Alohamora and wasn't very powerful.

Inside, it looked like an ordinary trunk. It had all of her schoolbooks in it. He spotted _An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration_, _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6), The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7), a_ few ones he hadn't heard of and many other books with relating titles to the ones he already had. He didn't have to go shopping after all. Along with books, he found letters with varying recipients. There were some addressed James, Sirius, Remus, Lily's parents, Petunia, and girls named Lorry and Andrea. Then he found a set of eight keys on a big ring. Harry thought seven were for the trunk, but the eight one's use was beyond Harry. Upon closer inspection, Harry found an inscription engraved on the last key. It said in cursive, almost unreadable:

To My Dearest Lily Flower,

The Key To My Heart

James

Harry smiled and flipped the key over. There was an engraved water lily on the back. He slipped his wrist through the key ring. He decided he might read the letters later. After closing the lid on the trunk and locking it, he slid the second key into the next lock. It clicked.

He opened it. There was a ladder that touched the edge of the box. Harry got up and climbed into the trunk. It was about nine feet deep. As soon as he got to the ground, he looked around. The walls were almost scarlet, but darker and there was a golden border around the room. Harry, though, was surprised he could even see it. There were tall bookcases, short ones, and shelves everywhere. Except for one wall that was reserved for a large desk and a couch. In the center of the room there was a knee high table. On it was a stone wizard chess set. He didn't do much more exploring in the room, as he wanted to see the rest of the compartments.

He opened the third compartment to find another room. He climbed down. It was a navy blue room as tall as the previous. On the walls hung all kinds of weapons. The floor was made of black granite. It was very nice. There was an alcove in the far corner. In it was all kinds of exercise equipment. Harry figured it would be nice for the summer. He could get use to a sword as well.

In the fourth compartment was a trunk size area, like the first. He found all kinds of clothes in it. He took the top layer out and hung it on a hanger on his closet door. It was his mother's dress robes. They were extremely pretty. The main color was green, but it had gold embroidery on the sleeves, neck and bottom in the shape of vines and it had a golden clasp in the shape of a leaf. The next layer of clothes was a corresponding pair only way less feminine. It was the cut that was different because these too were green with the same gold embroidery and clasp. The next robes were just as nice, but different styles. There were also plain black ones and things of the like.

The next compartment was empty, save for a collection of diaries. He read the first, and oldest one.

_Diary,_

_I got a letter today, nothing new, right? Wrong! It was delivered by a magnificent owl, diary! It was brown with white specks and looked as if it was still a bit young. But that's not the least of it! The letter it brought was from a school, accepting me. And that's still not all. The most remarkable thing is what the school teaches. Witchcraft and Wizardry! It's called Hogwarts. Isn't that the most peculiar name? Well, they were accepting me and I have to go get my school supplies. I need a cauldron, a pair of dragon hide gloves, and a pointed hat. Can you believe all of this? And the books I need are strange too. Well, I need to go, mum's calling me._

_Lily_

Harry put the diary back, promising to read more eventually.

The sixth compartment held another room. It was smaller, but still nine feet tall. It was a laboratory sort of area. Harry figured it was for potions. He quivered as the thought of potions led to the thought of Snape. Oh how he hated the git.

The last compartment was a bedroom. The furniture was all cherry wood. The walls were scarlet and the carpeting was off white. There was a large four-poster bed with its headboard against the wall. Scarlet fabric was connecting the large posts and drooping slightly in the middle. The bedspread and pillows were scarlet with gold embroidery. On each side of the bed was a nightstand. On each of those was a light. Left of the bed and a few feet down was a door that led to a closet. In it was, what seemed, all of their clothes. One of the walls was home to a couch and above it were shelves. The shelves were filled with pictures. They were all over the wall. There were six whole shelves filled with pictures of him with different Marauders, Lily, the Order and a few other people Harry didn't recognize. Harry's vision blurred and then settled as tears that nearly fell were wiped away.

He went back up to his room and fell upon his bed. He cleared his mind as best he could and fell asleep in minutes.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_- Please review!


	2. Birthday

_**Author's Note**_- Thanks for taking the time to read my story! If you find something wrong, tell me and I'll see what I can do to fix it. There shouldn't be too many grammar and spelling problems, as I use spell check before I post. But it you find that, I'll definately fix it. I know that for me, it's hard to read a story when it has too many grammar and spelling errors. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Second War**

**by MalusMagus**

****

**Chapter Two: Birthday**

Harry awoke on Wednesday, his birthday, to a ruffle of feathers. He opened his eyes to see Hedwig accompanied by Pig, who was whirling around the room, Errol, who was getting a drink of water, and two owls he didn't know, but looked friendly.

He took the newspaper from one first and paid it five sickles, setting the newspaper aside for later.

Pig dropped the letter on Harry's head. Harry opened the letter to see three notes fall out. One from letter from each of his friends: Hermione, Ginny and Ron. He read Hermione's letter first.

_Harry,_

_I know that you probably don't feel very good about last year at the Department of Mysteries. I can't say I understand how you feel, but I know that you aren't the happiest person in the world now. Please, know Harry, honestly, IT ISN'T YOUR FAULT! NOT AT ALL! Yes, Sirius took a bad fall. But you were willing to risk your life to save him and that must count for something, right? Please don't blame yourself._

_I've also heard that you don't want to come to Headquarters. I won't take it personally and I'll respect that you want to be alone. But at one point, you're going to have to talk to us, so use your time wisely._

_Now that I've gotten through that, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You're sixteen! Didn't you dream of this day before you knew about the wizarding world? One more year and you'd be eligible to drive car! That would be so much fun, wouldn't it?_

_I'm sorry about the gift. I have it here. But I wanted to give it to you in person. Ron and Ginny seemed to agree with me though. I'm sorry you don't get presents on your birthday, but I think you'll like it when you see what you've gotten._

_How did you do on O.W.L.s? I got twelve! Mum and dad understood when I explained it and they were so happy for me._

_I have to finish up so we can send this to you. Wish the best for you!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry went from slightly angry to really happy and excited, almost. But he decided to read the next letter. It was from Ron.

_Harry,_

_How are you, mate? Good I hope. Happy Birthday!_

_Listen, I won't lecture you, because I know Hermione will. But just know that no one blames you for the Department of Mysteries bit, okay?_

_I don't mind telling you that those brain things hurt. But it's really strange what they did. The tentacles were thoughts. And they were scarring me. While they were, I was getting a ton of knowledge. It's ridiculous! I surprised Hermione with all this intelligence I got from it. She's really happy that I "seem to have a clue" now._

_I was wondering about your opinion on something. I was going to ask Hermione out. But I don't know how you feel about it. I don't expect you to answer me now. Just tell me on the train, okay? I won't go out with her if you don't want me to._

_It's strange around Headquarters. Everyone popping in and out of the house. And it's just Ginny, Hermione, Bill, mum, dad and me._

_Did you do okay on O.W.L.s? I got nine O.W.L.s. Mum's revolting. She's so proud I did better than Fred and George._

_Percy is still a git, so don't mention him, I'll tell you later._

_I have your birthday present here. Hermione said she'd explain in her letter._

_I'll see you on the train._

_Ron_

Harry smiled as he finished the letter. He was relieved that they didn't hate him for the Department of Mysteries. But he hoped Ginny felt the same way.

_Harry,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! How are you? Are the muggles treating you okay? Is the summer going okay?_

_The summer here is weird. People coming and going every second of the day. Hardly anyone is here for dinner anymore. It's strange for me, growing up in a big family._

_It's not your fault. I bet you love hearing that by now, don't you? No, I didn't think so. I won't lecture you._

_Hermione explained that your presents are here right?_

_Well, there's not much to say, as I'm sure Ron and Hermione have already covered it in their letters._

_I'll find you on the train. Try and sit in the same place as last year okay?_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Harry was happy they sent him letters. He was grateful that they didn't blame him either. He opened the present Errol brought from Mrs. Weasley. It was a bunch of cakes and candies. There was a note wishing him well. He was nearly skipping when he got to the next letter.

_Harry,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_I hope you're well!_

_I thought I'd send you something_

_because your only sixteen once!_

_I think you'll like it._

_Don't worry, he's harmless._

_Best,_

_Hagrid_

Harry cautiously opened the corresponding package. He silently hoped it wasn't dangerous. He opened noticed it wasn't wrapped, but had a ribbon on all sides, preventing it from opening on the journey to Number 4. Harry cut the ribbon and pulled off the lid. What he saw made him use all of his control not to yell out.

There was a snake inside the box.

Gently, he put the lid back on the box and held his hand on the box. On the front of the box, he noticed a letter. He bent down to read it, not wanting to aggravate the snake.

_Harry,_

_This is a non-venomous snake. Don't worry._

_He is a magical breed._

_Someone I know had tried to cross breed a Runespoor with a non-magical snake._

_Really, they only say it's magical because of the Runespoor part of it._

_He has the skin of a Runespoor and the structure of a garden snake, in basics._

_He is at his longest length now, about 2 feet._

_You can talk to him, so he's even less harmless._

_When I had him for a day, he didn't even try to bite me._

_He just sat on the table and you won't believe it- read!_

_Well, he has no name that I'm aware of._

_Happy Birthday!_

_Hagrid_

Harry was only slightly comfortable. But he really did want to trust Hagrid. So carefully, he pulled the lid off again.

"Hello," Harry said to the snake.

It's head shot back as if stunned Harry talked to it. "Hello. I've arrived at my destination then?" asked the snake.

"Yes. My friend gave you to me. But if you do not wish to be my familiar, then you could leave. It's your choice really," Harry said, not taking his eyes off the snake.

"No, no, I'm loyal. I was born from a house pet snake. So I've got a few of her characteristics. I'll stay. I'll need a name though," said the snake.

"You could choose," said Harry.

"No, it's your decision," the snake said, it what Harry thought was a kind tone.

"Umm..." said Harry, remembering Hagrid said indicated it was a male, though unintentionally Harry assumed. "How about Hunter?"

"I like it," said the snake in an oddly cheerful voice.

"Good," said Harry. He was a bit calmer now that he had talked with Hunter. "I've got to ask you though, not to bite anyone ever," Harry said slowly. "You know that right?"

"Yes, I assumed," Hunter said lazily.

"Well, that's good. Hagrid said you were reading when you were at his house," Harry said.

"Oh, yes. I love to read," Hunter said. "Do you have any good books?" he asked.

"Yes, quite a few. But they aren't novels, more like textbooks. But they are good," Harry said.

"I'm not picky," said Hunter with what Harry thought was a smirk.

"We are at my Aunt and Uncle's house for about a month yet. You'll probably have to stay in this room the whole time," Harry said. "But once we get to Hogwarts, you can go through out the school for the most part. Mind you, you'll have to keep out of sight."

"I'm very good at that, you know," said the snake proudly. Harry smiled.

"We'll get along then," Harry said. He turned to Hedwig, doubting she could interpret Parseltongue. "This is Hunter, Hedwig. He won't hurt you. But I need to ask, could you bring him a dead mouse every night when you come back from hunting, at least until we get to Hogwarts?"

Hedwig visibly nodded, to Harry's amazement. He smiled. Luckily, Hunter was still in his box, because just then, someone knocked on the door.

Harry quickly put the lid back on. Then he walked over and opened the door to find Aunt Petunia there. "Need help?" he asked.

"Well, no-," Harry cut her off.

"You were just coming to tell me breakfast was almost ready?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'll set the table." She put on an odd, satisfied expression, which was odd to Harry. "Before we go though, I need to tell you something. You're not going to be very happy about it either," Harry said. Petunia frowned.

"What is it?" she asked, just above a whisper, in an almost scared tone.

"I got this birthday present," he said shutting the door. "From my friend. He thinks dangerous animals a cute, in basics. No! He's not dangerous." he saw the look in her eyes that said she thought they were. But the look faded, as if she trusted his word on it. "It's a snake. But I've talked to him and he won't bite anyone. I didn't even have to tell him though. He assumed."

"You can talk to snakes?" she asked, looking about to faint, though she didn't.

"Yes. It's an... ability in my world. It's really rare. But Hunter is harmless and I told him to stay in my room. Okay?" he asked.

"Okay," she said. Some of the color returned to her face as they went down to eat breakfast. Harry thought he heard her say, "I knew it!". Harry assumed she was referring to six years ago at the zoo when he made the glass in the reptile house vanish.

Breakfast zoomed by.

Harry ran back up to his bedroom as soon as the table was cleared. He had moved all of his books into the second compartment the day after he had gotten the trunk, two weeks ago. So he let Hunter out of his box and was about to descend the stairs.

"There does that lead?" asked the snake.

"This is my study," said Harry. "Did you want to come down as well? There are a lot of books," Harry told the snake.

"Please," said the snake. Harry picked up the snake and put him across his shoulders. They went down the stairs together. "Wow," the snake managed to hiss out softly. "I've never seen so many books in my life."

Harry smiled and got to studying. Ever since the day after the trunk came to Harry, he had taken to studying the whole morning, eating a small lunch, studying for two more hours and then, since he studied sword fighting, practiced moves with the different swords in the other compartment. To Harry, it was a lot of fun.

It was six o'clock before he decided to call it quits for the day. He went downstairs to help with dinner, leaving Hunter in his room. Dinner was very good, consisting of lasagna and garlic bread. The only thing bad about the meal was the presence of his Uncle.

"What are you doing all day in that room?" he asked. "I'm going to come up and inspect it after dinner," said the beefy man across the table.

"Vernon," said Petunia, but before she could continue, he cut her off.

"No Petunia, whatever he is doing in there, it's not good, and you know it," said Uncle Vernon.

"He has a new pet," Petunia said, after getting an approving glance from Harry.

"I'm training him," Harry said. "He was a birthday present, so I can't give him back."

Vernon's eyes narrowed. Then he said slowly, "What kind of pet?"

"Snake," said Petunia, not showing any fear of the pet, but of Vernon's answer.

Vernon visibly paled. Then he bellowed, "I will not have a snake living under this roof!"

"Vernon," Petunia said, "the snake will be in his room the whole time, right?"

"Yes, of course," Harry agreed.

"See? No worrying. Just-," Petunia was cut off by the large man.

"No, Petunia! I'm going to go have a look at that room!" he said getting up.

"I already looked at it this morning, Vernon, it's fine!" she raised her voice a considerable amount by the end of the sentence.

Vernon sat down. Then said in a deadly tone. "If I get wind that you are doing something you aren't supposed to be doing... you'll wish you'd never been born." Harry agreed and then, after putting his dishes in the sink, went upstairs.

What's up with Petunia? Was she defending him? What is this world coming to?

In his room, Harry found a small stack of papers on his desk. Newspapers. He'd thrown them to the side for the past few days. He read the front page from this morning.

**_Attacks On Muggles Won't Stop_**__

_Continually for the past few days there have been random attacks on muggles, supposedly by Death Eaters. After the sighting of You-Know-You last June, there has been attacks twice a week. But now there have been attacks every day this week thus far. There were no sightings of known Death Eaters. All of them seemed about eighteen to twenty years old, according to muggle witnesses- whose memories, of course, have been modified. Most recent attacks have been in London. Two witches were injured by an attack in Diagon Alley last night as well. No one was killed._

Wow, thought Harry, Diagon Alley? That was odd. Diagon Alley was crawling with magic folk. How could anyone get attacked there? Under that article was a headline that caught Harry's eye.

**_Election For Minister of Magic Updates_**

Fudge was kicked out? Or was it just time to get a new Minister of Magic? Either way was good, as long as Fudge didn't get back in office, in Harry's opinion. The article read:

_A majority vote from the International Confederation of Wizards has relieved Cornelius Fudge of his Ministry duties starting at the end of August, when the new Minister will be in office._

_The most popular nominee was who else but Albus Dumbledore? He, again, didn't accept the nomination. Accepted nominees for the position are Amelia Bones, Amos Diggory, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Arthur Weasley. Good luck to them all._

There were pictures of all of the nominees and Fudge under the article. Mr. Weasley was running for Minister of Magic? That was excellent! Harry hoped that Mr. Weasley made it.

Just then, an owl came through the window. He recognized it as the owl the Order used. The owl dropped the letter on Harry's desk and went for a drink of water. Harry read the letter.

_Harry,_

_Hope you are well. I am going to take you to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies. I'll be there at 12:30. I have things to talk to you about as well._

_Remus Lupin_

Harry already had his supplies. How was he going to explain that? The truth, he supposed. He was going to say he got it in his mother's trunk and went to Diagon Alley. Lupin would probably already know any way. He decided not to owl Lupin back though, because he had to talk- probably about Sirius.

Harry used the key to open the fifth compartment to get the diaries out. He set them all on the ground, closed and lock the compartment, then opened the second compartment. Taking the diaries, he climbed into the study and arranged them on an empty shelf. He'd already finished with the first compartment the previous day. He climbed back up the ladder and into his room. Harry locked the compartment and sat on his bed, propping a book in front of him. It was a book about Occlumency (that used to be his mother's). He turned to a page and started reading.

_Occlumency is a delicate art to deal with. It runs side by side with Legilimency, often crossing the invisible barrier between it. Occlumency is an art used to block one's mind from access to others. Anyone can master it, though hardly anyone bothers anymore. Legilimency is the art of gaining access to one's mind. Legilimency can be mastered by anyone, like Occlumency._

Then Harry found a part telling him a few methods on clearing his mind.

_For Occlumency to be done properly, one must first clear their mind. To do that, there are many methods. One of them is to concentrate on one thing: perhaps a sheet of parchment or a wall. Preferably something that doesn't move. Also, it should be something simple. Then you focus on the one thing. How it looks and so on. Then you proceed to the following steps. Another way is to focus on nothing in particular. This is rather difficult._

Okay, thought Harry, so I won't focus on nothing. Harry focused on the part of the wall just over the thin mattress. How plain it was with its soft green color. Then he focused on putting a wall up in his mind, an impenetrable wall, just like the book had said later on. There wasn't much he could do after that besides focusing on keeping the wall up and the thoughts divided from being accessible and inaccessible. He'd have to get someone to do Legilimens on him to practice.

Harry then thought he might start preparing for Legilimency.

_Legilimency is the art of gaining access to one's mind. It is difficult if the target is a skilled Occlumens. Legilimency is easier for one if the caster is a skilled Occlumens and Legilimens. That way, one would be able to cast the spell (Legilimens) and keep their mind wall up at the same time, preventing a backfire. Legilimency is done by focusing on the target and saying 'Legilimens'. The person then will be forced to surrender their most hurtful, embarrassing and other memories of the like, to the caster._

Harry couldn't very well prepare for Legilimency without casting Legilimens on someone. So by the time he was finished with Occlumency for the day, it was nearly 10:15. Harry decided to read about Animagic.

_Animagic is one of the most well known forms of Ancient Magic. It is also one of the most common, although, not many people accomplish it. Animagic is the art allowing witches and wizards to transform into an animal at will. It is a many step process. First, one must take time to search inside himself for the animal that they might be. For some people, they can just sit and it comes to them when they ask themselves. For others, they have to search through memories and characteristics of themselves that point to a single animal. This could take months itself. Second, a potion needs to be brewed to help with the first transformation. It is very painful. Directions on brewing and ingredients can be found on pages 140-142. While transforming for the first time, one must realize how it feels to be the animal and how it feels to transform. Some people get caught up in awe of the feeling and don't realize anything until they are back to their usual form. Last, one must transform up to an hour after the potion is finished with. It is best if tried once a day at least to get the hang of it. Though it is painful, it gets easier and less painful each time until it becomes a mere thought before they are the animal._

Maybe he should try finding what animal he would be now? After all, he did still have over two hours before Remus arrived.

Harry still sat on the bed, the book in front of him, held up by the pillow. He closed his eyes, relaxing and thinking of what animal he could be. He couldn't be a stag, his father was a stag and he only looked like his father, but looks are only skin-deep. He didn't know if his mother was an animagus. Maybe if she were something, it would be in her diaries? Another reason to read them.

What was he like? He was determined, he guessed. But that could point to more than one animal. He cared about people and was protective of them, like with Sirius. Oh no, he thought, can't think of that now. He supposed he was curious in a few ways. Competitive perhaps. And he loved Quidditch. What would all that point to? He guessed, maybe a lion, except for the Quidditch part. Lions can't fly. But Griffins can, he reasoned with himself. Maybe just a lion, people can't be a magical creature. Yes, he was a lion.

Harry looked over at the clock. It was nearly 12:00! How could it take that long to think of an animal? Harry brushed it off and got off the bed. He should go eat lunch. Harry walked out of the room, through the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Aunt Petunia was already there preparing lunch: a salad. Harry was sure not to be completely silent on the way down so he wouldn't take his aunt by surprise again. He didn't even talk, but went straight to the cupboard to get things to set the table.

A few minutes later, everyone, including Dudley, was at the table, eating. Dudley was eating the salad like there was no tomorrow, barely stopping for breath before he took another bite.

"Why the rush, dear?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Oh, er, no reason. I'm meeting up with a friend for today, that's all," said Dudley between bites.

"Do I know your friend?" asked Uncle Vernon.

"Er, no. She goes to a school around here," said Dudley.

"She?" Aunt Petunia asked with a trace of a smile.

She? Harry thought. How did Dudley get a girl to come close to him? Perhaps it was a blind date? That's got to be it.

"Yeah, she. Gordon set me up with her," Dudley said, his face turning pink. Harry knew she hadn't seen him yet. "Well, I've got to go. You know..." Dudley trailed off as he got up from the table and walked out of the room. Harry heard the door shut after him. The room lapsed into silence.

"I have someone coming over today. You saw him at the station," Harry broke the silence. He was glad he'd finished eating. He'd probably get thrown in his room for the rest of the summer for this.

"We... we have treated you right, and... and everything, though," Vernon spluttered, getting more and more pale. "Haven't we?"

"Yes, of course, much better than previous years," Harry said. He saw the color creep back into his uncle's face. "He sent me a letter. He said he wants to talk to me about something." Petunia let out a small breath of relief. Harry got up from the table, got his and Dudley's plates and put them in the sink. Then he went up to his room.

Harry had five minutes. He looked around his room. It was much cleaner than it had been in the past. He had only one trunk, Lily's of course, out. He put his own in the study. The only other things out were the keys to his trunk, parchment, a quill, ink, Hedwig's cage, and a few newspapers. He had put the clothes he took out of the fourth compartment in the closet in the bedroom.

"Boy! Get down here!" he heard his uncle call from below. Harry nodded to himself and abandoned his room to go downstairs.

"Happy birthday, Harry," he heard as soon as he stepped off the stairs. Harry smiled and looked at Remus. He was wearing muggle clothes that, unlike some people at the Quidditch Cup in fourth year, matched and looked normal. His hair seemed to have even more gray touches to it than the last time he saw him. One hand was in his pocket, Harry knew grasping his wand, though Harry couldn't figure out why he would need it in the house.

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said smiling.

"Harry, I haven't been your professor for quite some time now," he said, still smiling.

"Would you rather me call you Moony?" Harry asked. He was partly being sarcastic, but apparently Lupin didn't catch that.

"Actually, yeah," Lupin said.

"Moony it is then. Would you like to go up to my room?" Harry said, fully aware that Vernon hadn't left the room.

"Sure," said Lupin. They made their way up to Harry's room. They got up to his room and Lupin was silently stunned at the neatness of the place.

"I've been keeping everything in my trunk this summer," Harry said.

"Really? That explains it. It's almost too neat in here," Remus said with a laugh. "What's in the box?" he asked.

"I don't know if he's still there, hang on." The lid had been off so Harry didn't know if Hunter would have wanted to move around. He assumed he would. But he hadn't. He was curled up in the bottom of the box listening to the conversation. "It's Hunter. I got him from Hagrid. He's a snake," said Harry, lifting Hunter out of the box.

"A snake? Figures Hagrid would give you something potentially dangerous. What kind of snake is Hunter?" Lupin asked.

"One of Hagrid's friends tried to cross breed a non-magical snake with a Runespoor. Otherwise, he's non-magical. I'm not sure what kind of non-magical snake though. Hunter told me that he wouldn't bite anyone though unless on my command," Harry said.

"I forgot you were a Parselmouth. That's kind of cool actually," Lupin said.

"I suppose," Harry said.

"Harry," the Hunter hissed. "I don't know why, but I can tell where loyalties lie. It's not a Runespoor trait, or a non-magical one, but I can. Moony, is that his name?" Harry nodded. "He is loyal to the light side. I approve of him. Plus, he sounds nice."

"What did he say?" Remus asked, noticing the comprehension on Harry's face while Hunter talked.

"He just told me he can tell where loyalties lie. He knows you are loyal to the light and he approves of you," Harry said with a smile.

"Tell Hunter I said thanks," Remus said with a smile as well.

"Moony says thanks," Harry hissed to the snake.

"No problem," said Hunter.

"He says no problem," Harry said. Harry put Hunter on his bed. "What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked.

"For one thing, your birthday," Remus said, handing Harry a neatly wrapped package he hadn't noticed before.

"Thanks," Harry said before unwrapping the gift. He pulled off all of the paper to reveal a stone basin.

"It's a pensieve. You can use it to sort thoughts. I think you've seen Dumbledore's before," Remus said. "You can't really use it until you get back to school though."

"Yeah. Thanks a lot," Harry said. Remus handed him a small booklet.

"That's to explain how to use it better than I could," Remus said truthfully.

"I'm sure I'll use it this year," Harry said. "I know there's something else you wanted to talk about," he said.

"Right you are," Lupin pulled out a folded up piece of paper from his pocket. "It's Sirius's will. He made it as soon as he joined the Order." He handed it to Harry. There was a master list and then many envelopes. He found one that said his name on it and opened it.

_Harry,_

_Hello Harry. If you are reading this then I'm dead. I'm writing this just after I joined the Order. How far from now that is I don't know. But if it helps, I joined the summer before your fifth year._

_Well, I'm leaving you 1/4 of the Black fortune, which is a considerable amount. Chance is that it's already in your Gringotts vault by now. In the case that you don't want it, give it to the Weasley's, Tonks or Moony, okay?_

_I'm also giving you a few things from the Marauders. One thing is a map of Hogsmeade. It's another version of the Marauders' Map. Same password. I'm also giving you James's multi-compartment trunk that I got just after he and Lily died. I don't know what ever happened to Lily's though, I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll figure out how to open it though. I'm also giving you a great amount of photos of the Marauders and Lily and her friends. I hope you like them all. The Map is in the front of one of the photo albums by the way._

_I'm also making Moony your godfather I asked him just a few days ago. He doesn't want to replace me, so go easy on him. Remember, he was your dad's best friend too._

_The last thing I'm giving you is my motorcycle. When you are of age, you can use it. While I'm writing this letter, it's at Headquaters in the back room. I think Molly might find out with all of the cleaning. I don't know what they'll do with it after that. Maybe they'll find better storage for while._

_I need to apologize for the letters that I've been giving you recently. They have been useless to you. Telling you not to do anything rash and so on and nothing of value, really. But all of us were under Dumbledore's orders not to mention anything, as I'm sure you know by now. _

_I have something to tell you as well. It's about your godmother. I forget what her name is because I haven't seen her since you were born and before that just since we left Hogwarts. Her first name's Lorry. I think her last name starts with a C but I might be mistaken. I'm not sure if she's alive still. I think she is. There are photos of her in the albums I'm giving you._

_I'm sorry I haven't been able to get to know you as well as I should have. I hope you understand what the situation was._

_Live your life to the fullest, Harry. Don't sulk over me. Don't block me out of your thoughts every time you think of me. I know I did that with Lily and James and have a feeling you'd do the same thing. Just know that I had a great life and that I was extremely happy to be able to know you, if just for a short time._

_Sirius_

Harry didn't cry, but he was very sad to read the letter. Moony had waited until Harry was done. "That was... I don't know exactly what that was right now," Harry said.

Lupin nodded in understanding. "All of the things you inherited are in your Gringotts vault. Well, except for me being your godfather now and the motorcycle. Listen, I don't want to replace Sirius. But I'd like to carry out his wishes and just be there for you when you need me, okay?"

Harry smiled sadly. "Yeah."

"Did you want to go get your things out of your vault?" Lupin asked.

"Sure. I just need to get my key out of my trunk." He grabbed the set of keys off of his desk and knelt down to the trunk, opening the second compartment. Lupin stared at Harry, not realizing that it was a seven-compartment trunk. "I'll be right back. You can come down if you want." Harry got up and climbed into the trunk. Lupin caught what it was and went in after Harry did.

"Is this Lily's trunk?" he asked, eye's wide.

"Yeah. Petunia had it in her closet ever since my parents died. She decided to give it to me this summer. It's really odd how they've been acting," Harry added as an after thought. "They've been really tolerant of me being in the same house as them. Petunia got all depressed when she gave this to me. It was probably because she was remembering her sister…" Harry trailed off.

Lupin was looking at the shelves with pictures. "I forgot about these," he said quietly. "I remember this day," he pointed to a picture of seven people in the Gryffindor common room. "It was during the winter holidays. Almost everyone in Gryffindor tower left except for us. There's James, Peter, Sirius, Lily, Andrea, Lorry, and me. Lorry and Andrea were Lily's friends. Andrea was Sirius's cousin, Andromeda. Well, we were all playing games that night. Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, things that teenagers would do. It was a lot of fun. I think that was about the time when Lily started to like James. You see, she was dared to kiss him for thirty seconds. Sirius was counting, but didn't tell them when to stop. He was barely whispering the number. They really kissed for about three minutes before Lily noticed that it was a bit long. She cursed Sirius's hair pink for that." Harry chuckled and Lupin smiled. "That was a lot of fun."

"Maybe you could tell me more when we get back?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Let's get going," Lupin said and they made their way out of the trunk, Harry got his key. He put Hunter in the box and the box on his desk, hoping no one would find him while he was gone.

"How are we going to get there?" Harry asked.

"Floo. The house is temporarily connected. It's safer now than it was earlier this year though," Lupin said, pulling out a bag of Floo Powder from his pocket. "Diagon Alley then."

Harry grabbed a handful of the dust and threw it into the fire Lupin had started. Emerald fire engulfed the orange and Harry stepped in saying, "Diagon Alley!" very clearly. Instantly there was a rushed feeling he felt and he saw many grates go by before he stopped at a particularly dark room. It was the Leaky Cauldron. He stepped out of the fireplace and waited for Lupin to arrive, which took about a minute.

"Gringotts then," Moony said as he brushed the soot off of his clothes. They walked to Gringotts, talking very little. They arrived at Gringotts and gave the key to Griphook. He then escorted them to the vault on a rickety cart. Harry saw Lupin gripping the side of the cart firmly, as to prevent himself from falling out.

"Here we are then, Harry," Lupin said, stepping out of the cart eagerly. Griphook unlocked the vault and Harry stepped inside. Instantly, Harry noticed the pile of galleons, sickels and knuts was much larger than his previous visit earlier in the summer. He also saw the trunk and photo albums in the nearest corner of the vault. "You should wait until we get back to your relative's house to look through these," Lupin said to him.

"Yeah. I suppose I should," Harry agreed.

"I'll shrink these so they're easier to carry back," Lupin said. Harry nodded in agreement. Lupin did and Harry, as he could fit all of the albums and the trunk in his palm, just put them in his pocket.

"Should we get your school things now?" Moony asked.

Without hesitating Harry said, "No. I've already gotten all of the books. I went to Diagon Alley a while back. The rest were in my mum's trunk."

"You should have taken someone with you before. Well then, let's head back to the Leaky Cauldron. Did you want to get a butterbeer before we leave?" Lupin asked.

"Sure," Harry said. They headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. When they got there, they ordered two butterbeers from Tom.

"So, Harry, what have you been doing this summer?" Lupin asked.

"Just studying," Harry said plainly.

"What are you studying?" asked Moony.

"Ancient Magic," Harry said, taking a swig from his newly arrived butterbeer.

"Really? Can you do any of it?" Remus asked.

"I can do Wandless Magic," Harry answered. "It's untraceable, so I've been practicing a bit."

"What can you do with Wandless Magic?" Lupin asked.

"Almost all of the spells I've learned so far and some of the one's that I'm going to learn this year. It's much easier for me without a wand," Harry added.

Moony looked amazed. "Wizards that can do Wandless Magic are really rare. You say you can do already do some of the ones for this year as well? That's remarkable. I wonder if they'll let you go through exams without a wand..." he trailed off.

"That would be good," Harry said. "Do you know who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be?" Harry had just thought of this for some unknown reason.

"No, Dumbledore is having trouble finding people to take the job. I would volunteer, but being a werewolf, I don't think it's safe for the students," Remus said with a touch of sadness.

"I really don't think the students mind though. You're the best Defense teacher we've ever had," Harry said truthfully.

"No, I doubt that," Remus said, equally truthfully.

"You are though. Let's go over them all. First year we had a pathetic teacher and he had," he lowered his voice in courtesy of other people, "Voldemort on the back of his head. Second year, we had an idiot. Third year we had the best Defense teacher ever. Fourth year we had a Death Eater that posed as an Auror. Fifth year we had Umbridge," Harry shivered at the thought.

"I suppose. Anyway, I'm going to suggest someone to Dumbledore tomorrow. She's really nice. She was really good at Defense in school too," Lupin said. He looked at his watch, "We should go. Then we can look at those photo albums." Harry paid for the butterbeers and they left through the Floo to "Privet Drive." It had apparently been added temporarily.

Once they were there, they went straight to Harry's room. Harry took out the trunk and photo albums. Remus put them in their right size and Harry instantly reached for one. He opened to the first page. It read, The Marauders Seventh Year. Harry flipped to the second page.

The second page held two pictures. The first one was of the Marauders. The second seemed to be the Marauders and their girlfriends. James was with Lily. Sirius was with a tall girl with pale skin, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Remus was with a slender girl with tan skin, light brown hair and blue eyes. Peter was with a short girl with pale skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes.

"This is Lorry," Remus said pointing to the girl next to Sirius. "She was going out with Sirius until the end of the year. The girl next to me is Andrea. She was my girlfriend until a half year after we finished school. She, Lorry and Lily were best friends. They were all really smart too. The girl next to Peter," Lupin said his name with disgust, "Agatha, I think her name was. She was in Slytherin. We should have noticed then what Peter was. He usually went out with girls in Slytherin. He claimed they were really nice and didn't know why they were in Slytherin. Anyway, he went out with her until just before the winter holidays." Harry nodded and flipped the page over to find a picture of Snape after a prank.

Lupin smiled to himself. "That was the first prank of the year. How they got the picture I don't know. Snape had run into Lily on accident and didn't apologize. So James and Sirius took the liberty of turning his robes to Gryffindor colors for the day. It was the smallest prank they ever did, if my memory is correct."

"I might have to take this picture out of the albums and stick it to my potions text. Snivellus shouldn't see it anyway, as I'm not in his class," Harry said this with almost a dreamy expression on his face. Lupin laughed.

"Snape, Harry," he said, turning the page.

There was a picture of James and Sirius playing at a Quidditch game against Slytherin.

"I didn't know-," Harry was cut off by Remus.

"Sirius played Quidditch? Yeah, he was beater. He was very good at it too. That's where he took our most of his feeling against his family. At this game James caught the snitch in five minutes. Gryffindor won that by almost two hundred. It was the last game of the season. This was the last time Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup for a while. With Charlie Weasley maybe…" Remus mused.

Harry nodded and flipped the page to see another group picture with many pictures surrounding only consisting of two people in each. Everyone was all dressed up in costumes. It was a sight to see, actually. All of the couples had matching costumes.

"That was the Halloween Ball. I don't know why they don't have it anymore… Anyway, your mum was a princess and James was her prince, of course. Sirius and Lorry were muggles. That was mostly to make Sirius's relatives that attended Hogwarts at the time, angry. Peter and Naomi were Quidditch players. I was a cowboy and Andrea was a cowgirl. That was a great time. Sirius turned Snape's costume, which was one of a prince, to a pauper's, claiming that he copied James. It was hilarious," Moony said, laughing.

"Do you know if there's going to be a Halloween Ball this year?" Harry asked.

"No. But I was thinking of suggesting it to Dumbledore. I'll claim people need a chance to relax. Merlin knows it's true. Maybe I'll talk him into a Christmas one as well," Remus mused. "Well, I imagine you want to check out James's trunk too. Maybe I'll leave now." Harry closed the album.

"I suppose," Harry said. "Could you come back another time this summer?" he asked, standing up as Lupin did.

"We'll see," Lupin smiled. They started walking out of the room. "I'm going to leave you some Floo Powder. But it's only in case of emergency. Plus, you'll have to go to Mrs. Figg's to use it," he said and handed Harry a small bag. They were now in the sitting room. "Well, best be off. Keep writing and I'll see about coming back in the middle of August. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Harry said. Lupin took out a bag of his own Floo Powder and tossed a handful into the recently ignited fireplace. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place," he said, stepping into the emerald flames and disappearing from Harry's sight. Harry sighed and headed up to his room.

When he got there, he opened the compartment to the study section of his trunk and climbed in. There, he took everything he would need for his school year and put it in the first compartment of the trunk. He then moved everything that was in the first compartment to respective places with in the trunk. It seemed an easier thing to do.

It was nearing dinnertime when he was finished sorting everything out. So he thought he'd stop until at least after dinner.

Dinner blew by quickly and Harry was back in his room going through all of this dad's things. It seemed the contents in the first compartment of the trunk were in the same nature as the other; letters and school things.

The second compartment consisted of things having to do with the Marauders. There were a few journals. All had titles beginning with 'The Marauders Pranks' and then it would say the year they were in when they happened. Harry went through a few pages in 'Year Six' of the journals. The pranks they pulled were remarkable and some of them were really awful.

The third compartment was a common room sort of place. It had a fireplace, couches, armchairs, a table and games to play like Exploding Snap and Wizards' Chess. It was dressed in Gryffindor colors and was very welcoming to Harry. It took everything for him not to sit in there and move on to the next part of the trunk.

The fourth compartment was a kitchen type place. It was complete with a dining room as well. He took a small bag of chips out of the cupboard to find they tasted like they were bought just yesterday. When he went back for more, he found that the cupboard restocked itself to have another bag of chips in its place. Though odd, Harry grabbed another bag of chips and made his way out of the trunk and to the fifth compartment.

It had an area that was similar to a woodland with birds and small animals. Harry was amazed to see things living in the trunk. He figured that this area could be used by the Marauders to exercise when they somehow couldn't or wouldn't get out of the castle. It could also be used for flying practice or even meditation because it was a calm place to be.

The sixth trunk had a bedroom just like Lily's was. It was almost exact, in fact.

The last compartment was a library. He was surprised that it was James and not Lily that had a library in their trunk. From what he heard, it was his mother that was the prefect. Though, James had been Head Boy.

Harry got out of the trunk to see it was about ten o'clock at night. Maybe tomorrow he would study. He checked on Hunter and found him eating a mouse Hedwig had kindly brought him. Not long after he exited the trunk, he felt tired and after clearing his mind, drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

**_Sexy Slytherin Sweetie_**I hope that answered your question about why Petunia might've been depressed. In case you just skimmed through, which I am guilty of having doing a few times, It was because she was remembering her sister. What wasn't said was that she was remembering times when they got along- before Lily found out she was a witch. About despising Harry. She did. Ever since the threat at the station, she's been a bit more… tolerable of him. She's realized that he isn't a completely horrible freak. Just a mildly horrible one… And lastly, about the trunk. She gave it to him mostly because of the threat. She remembered the trunk and decided that she should give it to him. She'd have more room in her closet… I hope that's cleared up. Thanks a whole bunch for reading and reviewing my story! Slytherin's are the best aren't they? I'm one myself…

**_Everyone else_** if there is anyone else- thanks for reading my story.

**Please**, if you could, **take a minute and review my story**. Answer a question or two… What could I do better? Did I do something completely and totally wrong? Would you like me to continue? Did you like my story so far?


	3. Warn the Order

_**Author's Note**_- Thanks for reading. Please review... I live off reviews. They make me smile...

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Second War**

**by MalusMagus**

****

**Chapter Three: Warn the Order**

Three days after his birthday, Harry woke up with his head feeling as though it would explode with in minutes. But it didn't, thankfully. Harry kneaded his forehead with his knuckles for a few minutes and the pain started to subside. But Harry wasn't convinced that it would just go away. When his scar hurt, he felt an emotion not his. It was happy. Voldemort was happy about something. That didn't make Harry feel very safe at all. However, he didn't know if he should notify the Order or not. _What would I say?_ He thought to himself. _My scar hurt this morning, it's fine now though. Voldemort's happy by the way_. No, that would be too childish. It would make him sound weak. No, he just wouldn't tell them.

It was only 6:30. He got up and got dressed with in five minutes. Then he headed down to breakfast. Today it was two pieces of toast for Harry. He didn't mind, though, as he wasn't hungry. He did feel exhausted for some reason though. He supposed it was from his scar.

Then Harry heard a knock on the door. He went to open it. Standing on the other side was Petunia. She gave him a piece of paper with a list of chores for the day. Then she went down the stairs.

_Move the delphinium plants to the left side of the garden_

_Dig a meter deep hole in the right side of the garden (in the shape on the layout)_

_Set the lining in the hole and put rocks on it to hold it down_

_Clean the dishes_

It was rather short, but it would take him until at least three o'clock, no doubt. The Dursley's had been talking about making a small pond in the front yard. Harry knew then that they meant Harry make the pond and take care of it for the summer. Harry shrugged it off. He'd have something to do and keep his mind off Sirius. Harry flipped the list over to find a quick sketch of the layout of the front yard. _It should look pretty nice_, Harry thought.

Harry headed downstairs to do the dishes first, which only took a half hour. That wasn't long, considering all of the plates Dudley had used since the day before. Then he headed outside.

Along the side of the house he found two types of shovels, a meter stick, a soil tiller and a load of rocks and a few other things useful when constructing a pond. Harry took in a breath of the crisp air from the morning, as it was just coming on nine o'clock, and then he picked up the pointed shovel and went to the patch of delphinium on the right side of the garden. Harry looked to the left and saw that there was an empty place on the left side of the garden, and then looked at the layout. That's where the plants would go. Though, he noticed not all of them. A few would stay so they would be around the pond.

Harry moved most of the delphinium and then went back to the side of the house. From there, he looked at the garden. Not bad, for all that he had done. It had certainly improved the look of it. Harry looked at the layout again. Now he needed to dig the pond. It was an odd shape, like a peanut. It was a meter wide and two meters long from the furthest points on the outside. He headed over to dig the pond.

It was nearly noon by the time he had dug out the shape of the pond. Harry was rather surprised at how accurate it was to the measurements: only a centimeter or two larger on each side. He nodded and grabbed the lining. He had to put that in the bottom and then put rocks on the edges. The lining was set and there were a few rocks here and there before Petunia came out with a sandwich and a glass of lemonade.

When she gave him the sandwich and drink, she said, "Here's lunch. Vernon, Dudley and I are all going to the fair tonight. You can come along as well if you finish in time. We're leaving at three." She said it all in a forced manner. Harry knew she only offered so they wouldn't get in trouble with the Order.

Harry thanked her for the sandwich just before she went back into the house. It was just then that Harry realized that it was getting quite hot out. Harry took a sip of the sour lemonade and then went back to work.

He finished putting all the rocks on the edge of the pond at two o'clock. Harry was done for the day. He nodded, looking at his work with satisfaction.

He headed to the air-conditioned house. "Aunt Petunia," Harry said, spotting her in the kitchen rubbing down the counter tops. "I've finished my chores."**__**

A confused look passed through his aunt's face momentarily. She recovered quickly. "Then I suppose you can come then," she said stiffly. "We're leaving at three o'clock sharp."

Harry nodded and made his way up to his bedroom. Did he even want to go? Probably not. He had his reputation of attending St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys and he didn't want to go to a public gathering where they would all probably vote him out of the town for being dangerous to the citizens' well-fare, if they even could do that. Maybe he would. He probably wouldn't be teased with a reputation such as his. Heck, no one would want to talk to a delinquent like him! But, he supposed he needed something fun to do, so he decided he would go with the Dursely's to the fair.

Harry gathered some of his money he had converted from wizard to muggle currency a few days ago. He pocketed his wand and sat on the mattress against the wall. He still had a while to go before they left.

So Harry read a few chapters before looking at his watch. 2:55. He headed down the stairs and into the hall. His relatives were there, gathering a few things and making their way towards the door.

"He's not coming is he?" Dudley whispered hurriedly to his mother. Petunia gave a stiff nod and Dudley looked as if he were about to throw a temper tantrum.

"Everyone in the car," Vernon said, drawing Harry's attention from Dudley to Vernon in a matter of milliseconds. They all headed outside. The air was thick with humidity. They all got into the car. Harry shoved himself against the door so Dudley would be at least a few inches away from him. Then they were off.

They headed to London. It was a bit longer to get there than the other morning when Harry went to Diagon Alley, but it wasn't too bad. Then they reached the park in which the fair was hosted.

"We'll meet back at the car at 7:00," said Uncle Vernon. Dudley looked appalled.

"7:00! I thought we were going to spend enough time here so I could have fun? That's only," Dudley paused and started counting on his fingers.

"8:00 then," Uncle Vernon said, sparing Dudley the chance of a major headache from over work.

Dudley gave a slight nod of approval and then left the three next to the car, spotting his friend Piers Polkiss. "Hey Big D!" he heard Piers shout.

Harry gave a last glance to Vernon and Petunia, who looked absolutely revolting, beaming at her son and his friend. Then Harry ran towards the ticket counter.

"Twenty tickets," Harry said to the attendant. Harry gave him the right amount of money and then headed off towards the games. There were all kinds; each of them cost one ticket. So Harry started at the balloons and made his way all the way down to the floating plastic ducks. He won a lot of muggle candy, preferring them to stuffed animals. Harry still had a while to go after that. It was only six forty-five.

He went to the food stand and got a hotdog and a root beer (it reminded him vaguely of butterbeer). Then he went to sit by the stage area where there seemed to be a talent contest. Harry finished his hotdog and watched the show.

"And next up is Cindy with baton twirling!" shouted the announcer into the microphone, causing it to shriek and the audience to temporarily clap their hands over their ears. It was all Harry could do not to burst out laughing. He was getting so accustomed to the wizarding world that muggle objects, that used to be so fascinating, seemed to become so faulty.

Cindy came out onto the stage and did a two and a half minute presentation of baton twirling, thankfully, not dropping the batons that she lit on fire. Then everyone clapped. The girl blushed pink and walked off the stage.

"And next is," the announcer paused briefly, looking at the next person to come on the list. Then someone else that was managing the performances called out the name to the announcer. "Oh, right, Mr. Nott. With magic tricks." He quickly walked off the stage, muttering something about an unusual first name that couldn't be pronounced if he tried.

Nott… he was a Death Eater, if this was the same Nott. But why would he be here? _There's only one reason_, Harry thought, _to torture muggles_.

Harry was already a good fifteen meters away from the stage. But slowly, he got up and started to back away, looking behind him, then up at the stage, then behind him again. Harry looked around; Petunia and Vernon were in what looked to be the tenth row. They both had scowls on their faces. Then Harry looked back up to the stage. He saw Nott walk onto the stage with a table wheeled out for him by two rather large assistants. On it were the traditional performance props, a black hat, a few boxes and a ball, cards, a wand… Harry saw it, dark wood, inches away from his hand, ready to be used at a moment's notice.

Harry was twenty meters from the stage now. "My first trick requires the aid of a wand," Nott said, picking up the slender piece of wood on the table. _Oh no_, Harry thought, _is he going to torture or kill first?_ "Is there anyone in the crowd that can take a bit of pain?" he asked with a sickening smile. _Torture_, Harry answered his own question.

Gordon, Dudley's friend, was one of the few to raise their hand. Harry saw next to him was a girl, supposedly his girlfriend, and a few other people, including Dudley. She looked at him adoringly. Harry saw her mouth move to form the words, "Go on, go up there. You can take a bit of pain right? You said you were strong…"

"You there, in the green shirt," called Nott. Sure enough, it was Gordon. Gordon went up to the stage with a smug look on his face. The two men that had carried out the table were standing at the back of the stage, each smirking, knowing the teenager's fate. "Now stand there. Very good. Now this might hurt," Nott said. Then he mumbled something that no one, not even Gordon, who was only two meters away from him, heard. But Harry knew what it was he said. It was an Unforgivable Curse; the Pain Curse; the Torture Curse; the Cruciatus Curse; Crucio. Instantly, the boy that was hit started twitching, not daring to show an audience that he was in pain. The crowd gasped at the sight. Then Gordon started to yell, the pain getting to be too much. With in a few seconds, Nott took the curse off him and he slumped to the floor. Then he pointed his wand at the crowd. He pointed it to the back left corner of muggles. "Crucio!" he yelled. The two in back of him yelled out the same spell, pointing their wands to people in the crowd.

Harry turned tail and ran. He ran as fast as he could. He needed to notify someone, somehow. The Order or Mrs. Figg. Heck, even Mundungus! But he had no way. Harry stopped in his tracks and listened to the people screaming. Some of them had the idea to try getting away. Harry ran back, getting warnings from muggles running in the opposite direction.

"Don't go there!"

"Lunatics, I swear!"

"Someone call the police!"

"Did you see what he did to that kid?"

Harry went back to see that more Death Eaters had arrived. Some muggles were now unconscious, some levitating in the air, some hiding in bushes and behind booths and some were dead even. Harry sent a deflecting curse at one of the Death Eaters as they aimed for a small child. The Death Eater, surprised, looked in Harry's direction. The person had a hood on, but Harry could tell who it was. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Then the Order and a clan of Ministry Aurors arrived on the scene. But Bellatrix went unnoticed as she ran at full speed towards Harry. Harry sent a stunner spell at her and missed as he turned around and ran at the same time. He aimed another curse over his shoulder as he reached the Tilt-a-Whirl, hoping to avoid the Death Eater. He gave the man a ticket and was allowed on the ride. Bellatrix summoned a ticket from a little kid and gave it to the man as well. Then the ride started. Harry didn't know why the man started it so fast. He probably sensed trouble and hoped that this would throw the Death Eater off. Neither Harry nor Bellatrix got a seat. They were both on the outside of the cars, running behind them so that they wouldn't get hit with a curse. Luckily, he wasn't hit even once. He didn't think that Bellatrix was hit either. As soon as the ride started to slow, Harry hopped over the railing and got a head start to escape Bellatrix, but not by much.

Harry made his way back to the stage unscathed at an alarming pace. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Mr. Weasley going up against Crabbe and Goyle. Then he saw Bellatrix as he looked behind himself quickly. He ran up onto the stage and conjured a six-foot wall between himself and Bellatrix. Then he took the escape door off the stage and into the back of the lot. There were two Death Eaters hiding out.

"Look! There's Potter!" yelled one of them.

"Stupefy!" bellowed the other. Harry sent a body bind curse and hit one of them, then ducked behind an over grown shrub.

"Incendio!" shouted the Death Eater and the bush caught fire. Harry had to move before flames engulfed him as well. Then the back door to the stage was blasted open.

"Leave him to me!" Bellatrix shrieked. "Stupefy!" she yelled and knocked out the Death Eater. Harry was about to run when Bellatrix called out to him. "Oh, bitty baby Potter! My beloved cousin sends his love!" she shrieked.

"Reducto!" yelled Harry, pointing his wand somewhere over his shoulder. He wasn't using his wand though. He was using Wandless Magic the whole time. He just didn't want any of his enemies to know that, so he might have the element of surprise in the future.

"Argh!" cried a deep voice that Harry recognized as MacNair's. Harry took a quick look just in time to see MacNair fall to the ground and Bellatrix speed up in Harry's direction.

Just then, Bellatrix screamed. Harry turned around half way to see her sprawled out face down on the ground. Harry looked around hurriedly. Catching Dumbledore turn around to fight off a few Death Eaters that were troubling Tonks. Dumbledore had saved him yet again.

Harry looked to see if there was anything he could do. No one was on his tail any more and it seemed that no one knew he was there. He saw someone come up from behind Kingsley and attempt to put the Cruciatus Curse on him. Harry his that Death Eaters with a rather powerful Expelliarmus charm and then a Reductor curse. The Death Eater's wand flew to Harry's outstretched hand, the Death Eater fell backwards unconscious and Harry pocketed the thin piece of wood.

Then he saw the Dursley's out of the corner of his eye. They were looking for Dudley. Where was he? Harry hadn't seen him since Gordon went up on stage. Harry looked around quickly. There he was. Unsurprisingly, Harry found him next to a cotton candy stand, searching half-heartedly for his parents, not expecting to find them in the mess that was the battle.

Harry ran over to him. "Dud, your parents are over there," he pointed to the odd couple looking around frantically.

"Thanks Harry," he mumbled before walking quickly to his parents. The thanks caught Harry by surprise, but he decided to think about it later.

Then Harry saw it. There was a bright jet of light heading for the Headmaster. Harry shot the deflecting curse at it, hoping that it would be powerful enough to be effective. It was, thankfully. The two jets of light melded together and veered off, hitting a Death Eaters straight in the back and knocking him out cold. Harry summoned his wand and then the Death Eater's wand that had tried to curse Dumbledore. Then he stunned the Death Eater and pocketed the wand that had come to his hand.

Dumbledore turned around just as Harry knocked out the Death Eater. On his face was a look Harry hadn't seen before. It was like he was a bit scared, just a bit though. Dumbledore quickly searched for the person that had disarmed and stunned his attacker. He caught sight of Harry and winked at him. Then he rapidly turned to face his next opponent.

Then Harry's scar burst into pain he had felt few times before. Harry screwed up his face in pain for a moment and clutched his scar. Then he looked around. There were still a great amount of Death Eaters, Aurors and Order members fighting, but Harry clearly saw what he was looking for. Voldemort. Voldemort showed up in Little Whinging! He walked slowly, yet meaningfully towards Harry, who didn't know what else to do. He saw Voldemort curse an Order member in his path as he walked in Harry's direction.

"Harry!" Dumbledore called, a few meters away. Harry drew his attention away from Voldemort momentarily and looked at the Headmaster. Something was flying towards him. "Catch!" he said just as Harry caught the object, which was a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Harry had no time to question the Headmaster before he felt a familiar tug behind his naval and was caught in a whirlwind of color.

Then Harry was standing in the Headmaster's office.

How many times was Dumbledore going to save him before he died? Why did he have to keep saving him? Did he not think he could get by on his own for a moment? These thoughts plagued Harry's mind as a rush of anger surged through him.

The anger rushed out of Harry's body and in its absence was understanding. He probably couldn't keep meeting with Voldemort and live each time. He had to wait until he was ready, more trained, to have a battle with Voldemort. Sure, he'd met up with him many times and lived, but that was a lot of luck and it couldn't keep happening.

At least he was already learning more. The books he was reading were terribly enlightening and Harry was getting some of the concepts in potions better than he remembered.

Then Harry thoughts traveled to Little Whinging. What was happening? Harry's scar was still hurting, though it was definitely feeling better. It wasn't because of Voldemort's presence now that his scar was fiery. It was because he was angry. Probably because he didn't get to kill Harry.

"Ah…" Harry's thoughts were interrupted. "Mr. Potter. Where's Dumbledore? He had to leave in such a hurry…" Harry looked around. Then he saw who had talked to him. Phineas Nigellus.

"He is in Little Whinging with the Order. I thought you might be able to collect that, having another portrait in Grimmauld Place and all," Harry said in a slightly irritated voice.

"No. Dumbledore left, I went to investigate and no one was there. I assume they left before he did," Phineas said, leaning back on his chair.

"I wouldn't know," Harry said. "As you're aware, I'm sure, I am not staying at the Grimmauld place this summer."

"Yes, I am aware. What is Dumbledore doing in Little Whinging?" he asked.

"He is battling against Death Eaters. If they aren't doing that at the moment, I expect they're sorting things out with the Ministry," Harry said, sitting down on a chair in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"I would expect so. The Ministry is becoming aware of Voldemort now, though," said Phineas knowingly.

"Apparently. It was all over the Daily Prophet a while ago," Harry said. "Plus, they had Aurors there when I left."

"Yes, yes, they would do that," Phineas said nodding. Then there was a burst of emerald flames in the fireplace. Dumbledore stepped out a moment later. "All went well?" the man in the portrait asked the Headmaster.

"As well as we could expect, Phineas," Dumbledore replied tiredly. "Good evening, Harry," Dumbledore greeted him.

"Headmaster," Harry said, nodding once. His short greeting gave evidence of his curiosity of the events

"A few were killed," the old Headmaster began, slowly, still collecting his thoughts. He sat down before continuing. "Two Order members, you don't know them, six muggles, and three Death Eaters." Harry nodded, signaling for him to continue. "Five Order members are in St. Mungo's along with four Death Eaters. The Death Eaters will then go on trial and then, if the Ministry isn't completely blind," Dumbledore said a bit bitterly, "they will go to Azkaban. The one's in St. Mungo's will be fine after a few days. Three other Death Eaters were caught and await trial and a lifetime sentence in Azkaban. Voldemort fled a while after you left. He was quite angry, you know." Dumbledore put on a weary smile. "The rest of the Death Eaters disapperated shortly afterward. Anything else you would like to know?" he asked.

Harry thought for a moment, and then shook his head. "No, sir."

The Headmaster nodded understandingly. "You can leave your relatives' house anytime now. All you have to do is ask," he said.

"No, sir. I'd like to stay," Harry said. The Headmaster raised his eyebrows, but other than that, did not question Harry. He nodded.

"Just continue with the letters every three days," he said. Harry agreed. "I have a question before you leave." Harry nodded, telling him to go on. "The Ministry Aurors said there was no magical signature for you. I saw you do a few good spells with my own eyes," he said.

"I'm learning Wandless Magic," Harry said.

"Ah, yes. I figured you might be able to do that, considering things of the past…" he trailed off. "But I can't say I'm too surprised. You've shown that you would be capable of it."

"Oh," Harry said, taking a few wands out of his pocket. "These belong to few Death Eaters."

The old man took them and set them on his desk, nodding approvingly. Then he stood up and grabbed the bag of Bertie Bott's that Harry had placed back there when he arrived. "_Portus_," he said gently. The bag turned blue for a moment, then he gave it to Harry.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said. The Headmaster nodded. Before anything else was said, Harry felt the tug behind his navel and was sent back to his room at Number four Privet Drive, where he did Occlumency before going to bed.**__**

The days passed for Harry at a normal rate: not too fast and not too slow. Sometimes, the day sped up though, when he was looking through his parents' things. He found his mother's diaries and father's journals to be rather rewarding. He learned things about his parents that he had never known and got a lot of pranking tips from his father. Though, he didn't want to act like his father and curse people in the corridors whenever he felt like it.

By this point in the summer, he was able to do a good portion of the spells he'd learned in school with Wandless Magic. Harry was quite pleased with himself that he could do them already. He reminded himself to be more patient when he didn't get it right the first few times.

Harry had also read all of the text books he would need during his sixth year once through, save Defense Against the Dark Arts. _Defending Yourself Against the Dark Arts_ dealt a lot with dueling and Harry found it rather interesting. He read this book three times. Harry figured it would be good for the D.A., should they choose to continue. Though, given the book, he doubted it would be needed.

Another thing Harry did was practice sword fighting techniques. It was a fun sport, Harry found out. He used the swords in the third compartment of his mother's trunk. But that's all he got to do, as he had no opponent. Harry made a mental note to keep up the sword fighting once he got to school. Maybe he could teach Ron or Hermione, and then practice with them.

There were books on apparation that Harry had read, besides the one he had gotten in Diagon Alley at the start of the holidays. Harry found it to seem rather easy, and it probably wasn't far from the truth, considering how many of age and over wizards and witches actually use apparation every day (87%).

Harry had exchanged letters with Lupin since he left on his birthday. All of his held words of encouragement to get over Sirius's death and survive the muggles. It also held promises of a future visit. The last one Harry got had a date to go along with it: August 14th at 8:00 in the morning. The day before he came, Harry hadn't thoroughly cleared his mind and paid for it as well.

He was walking in a dark house. Despite the lack of light, Harry remembered this house. He knew what it was from the inside as well as the outside. It was the Riddle House; the house that belonged to the Riddle's before they died; the house that now belonged to Voldemort.  
Harry slowed down his pace as he heard voices in the room ahead of him. He got to the door to find it closed. He wasn't going to try the door though, as he was already pushing his luck getting this close to the door. Harry stood still and listened to the sound on the other side of the door.

There was a soft, high-pitched voice. Harry knew it belonged to Voldemort. Try as he might, he couldn't hear anything until he heard a familiar curse. "Crucio!" Then someone screamed. It was a woman. Harry knew the person, as her scream was similar to her laugh. It was Bellatrix Lestrange. Oh how he hated the woman. And she was getting tortured. Harry felt himself smirk momentarily. Then he stopped. It was out of his character. He listened as the screams died down to whimpers.

"You have failed me," came the soft whisper of Voldemort. Harry was surprised he heard it. "You have all failed me. And I am disappointed, to say the least. We appeared on the Daily Prophet. I suppose you couldn't help that too much though, could you? What with the Ministry ordeal earlier this summer, they were bound to publish what they have."

Harry heard the murmured agreements of his Death Eaters. There seemed to be at least twenty with him. Then he caught footsteps. They were from inside of the room. And luckily, they were moving to the opposite side.

"Pettigrew, you still have your little part that we talked about," Harry managed to hear.

"Y-yes, Master," said Pettigrew, whose voice was much louder.

"Well, it seems our own Pettigrew had devised a sufficient plan. You are going to attack the Hogwarts Express. The ones that attack cannot be the ones that have students at that school. That would be like handing in your wands and heading to Azkaban: useless. There will be eight all together. Yes, you MacNair. And you, Wilson. Are you up to it, Lestrange? Good. Gretchen, Ploive, Forte, and Drenden. Yes, I'm positive I chose right, Ploive."

"Master, I'm not questioning you at all. But who is the eighth?" asked a woman Harry didn't know.

"Pettigrew, of course. He has a secret part to the operation, not even you, my most faithful, can know," said Voldemort. His most faithful, he had said. Half of them would turn themselves in pleading insanity if he were to disappear again. Harry almost laughed. Big mistake. Though he didn't make a sound, Voldemort sensed his emotion, and Harry knew it.

"Shh," Voldemort said forcefully, quieting the small murmurs that came from his Death Eaters. Then he said very quietly, "Someone's here."

Harry knew, for some reason, that Voldemort didn't know it was he. He did know, however, that Voldemort knew someone was there. He heard Voldemort walk stealthily across the room. He grasped the door handle, as the other side wobbled slightly as the other was held. Just as the door cracked open, Harry found himself in his bedroom, on an extremely thin mattress staring at the ceiling.

Harry sat bolt upright. That was very bad. He could control himself in the dream. He remembered smirking and then stopping because he figured it was out of his character. And it was he who willed himself to walk up to the door, but not open it, for fear of pressing his luck and being discovered. Was he really there? No, he couldn't be. He couldn't just apparate there and apparate back in sub-consciousness. Heck, he couldn't even apparate as far as he was concerned. Maybe he should write the Order to tell them. But what if the letter was intercepted? He couldn't send a letter. He would tell Lupin when he got here.

Harry got out of bed, finding he couldn't go back to sleep. He wandered over to his trunk and found a black t-shirt and jeans that he didn't have a problem with, save the fact that they were too loose. Then he remembered that he could use magic to reduce the size of the clothes. He waved his hand over his shirt on the bed and said quietly, "Reducio!" The shirt shrunk a considerable amount. Easily, he slipped it over his head and then looked in the mirror. Was he really that skinny? The shirt, which last time was four times too big, now stretched across his broad shoulders and then hung loose everywhere else. Harry figured it was much better than before.

As far as changes over the summer went, he looked nearly the same as before. Only now, he was about three inches taller. He had the same eyes, hidden by the same glasses, on the same face, as he had when he had left Hogwarts. Although it couldn't be seen, his arms were a bit firmer from swinging around a sword for hours each week.

Glancing at the clock, he found it was 5:53. Not bad, Harry thought to himself. Now he wouldn't have to wait long to get out of his room for breakfast. On second thought, thought Harry. He opened the fourth compartment of his father's trunk and climbed down. The kitchen. Harry made himself a few pieces of toast and bacon and sat down at the table. This was ingenious, as far as Harry was concerned. He didn't have to sit with those insufferable muggles for a half hour while they ate.

Harry climbed back up to find it was 6:10 and he had missed the part of the day where Vernon yells at his clock. Oh well, he sighed. Only two hours until he could tell Lupin about that dream. Harry walked over to where Hunter lay, at the end of the bed.

"Are you okay?" asked the snake sleepily.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream," Harry said.

"No, not just a bad dream, I could tell," Hunter said knowingly.

"What are you on about?" Harry asked, eyeing the snake suspiciously.

"I could tell by the way you look for the last half hour you slept. I could tell by the way you acted when you woke. I'm just observant," said the snake carelessly. "So let's try again," he smirked. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little unnerved," Harry said, hoping the snake would take the answer. He did and nodded.

"Better. Just try to be honest," said Hunter.

"Right," said Harry. "Care for a piece of toast?" Harry asked.

"No," said the snake amused. "Remember, I eat mice."

"Yes, I remember," Harry said, smiling.

Petunia stood in the doorway. "Sorry, I knocked, but you didn't answer. What language were you speaking?" she asked, secretly hoping he wasn't talking to the snake, like he said he could a fortnight before.

"Parseltongue," Harry said, walking over and out of the room, closing the door behind his aunt. "It's snake languag." Petunia nodded.

"You can talk to snakes?" she asked. Harry could tell she was actually interested.

"Yes," he replied simply.

"Oh," was all she could say. They walked into the kitchen and Petunia started a small breakfast. Harry set the table for two and disappeared back upstairs to wait for Lupin. While he was waiting, he wrote a letter to Dumbledore. It explained his dream in much detail and told of his suspicions. He mentioned names and the fact that he could control what he did. He reread it and found it okay, so he picked up _Defending Yourself Against the Dark Arts._

Time passed quickly until he heard Lupin come in the house from the front door. Instantly, Harry dropped his book and ran all the way to the front door. "I need to tell you something really important." Lupin nodded and went upstairs with him.

"What is it, Harry?" Moony asked in a forced calm voice.

"I had a dream last night. It was the first time this summer. Voldemort was in the Riddle House with his Death Eaters. They are planning to attack the Hogwarts Express. You need to tell Dumbledore. Here," Harry picked up the letter off the desk, "it's for Dumbledore. It explains everything. You need to go tell him now. Oh, don't worry about spending the day with me," Harry said. He had seen the emotion in Moony's eyes saying that he really didn't want to leave him after promising to meet him, but he would if it was an emergency.

"Okay," Lupin sighed. "I'll be here at seven o'clock September first. We can go over pictures and things before we leave for the station." Harry nodded in agreement. "Bye then."

"See you," Harry said, as Lupin went out of his room and then out of the house. Harry watched through the open window as Lupin took something out of his pocket and was throwing it in the air and catching it. Harry was confused. Why didn't he hurry? Then Lupin tossed the object up a final time as it flew behind the tall bushes at the end of the road. Lupin went to retrieve it. Only, he didn't come out of the bushes. Harry heard a faint pop and found that it was a tactic to disapparate without arising suspicion from muggles.

Harry sank onto his thin mattress. He was relieved to get that off of his shoulders. Staring at the wall, he wondered vaguely what precautions they would take to ensure the safety of the students. Would they let the Death Eaters come and place teachers and Order members around the station? Or would they somehow have the Death Eaters find out they knew of the attack plans? Snape could do that, tell them Dumbledore knows of the attack. Of course, then he's risking about five hours worth of Cruciatus. Not very nice.

Then Harry wondered what Voldemort thought on the matter. He knew Harry had been there. Harry doubted Voldemort was aware it was Harry though. Perhaps his Death Eaters were concerned about his sanity now, for he wasn't sure if they did before. He did know that everyone else in the wizarding world doubted his sanity though.

Harry chuckled to himself as he walked over to his trunk. He spent the morning fixing the rest of his clothes so they would fit him.

September first came around quickly. He woke up to the sound of Hedwig adjusting herself in her cage to a more comfortable position. Harry looked at the clock. It was already 6:30! Lupin was going to be here in an hour! Harry scrambled from his bed, mumbling about how unfair it is that Hunter got to sleep in as he gathered his clothes and left for the bathroom. He took a quick shower and was back in his room, dressed and ready to go with in ten minutes.

His hair was now just below his ears. Vernon had only complained about his hair only twice this summer and Mrs. Weasley wasn't begging to cut it like she did with Bill, so Harry was able to keep his hair that way, which he was happy about.

His arm muscles were only scarcely distinct from all of the sword fighting he'd done. Harry hoped it would have helped a little more than it did, but evidently, it didn't.

"Hedwig?" Harry asked, waking the snowy owl from her sleep. "Do you want to fly to Hogwarts? You can stay in the Owlry when you get there. That way you can stretch your wings and don't have to be in the train," he said softly. The owl gave a small hoot of agreement and climbed out of the cage. Harry gave her a few owl treats and put her cage in the study of his mother's trunk. Then got back out to see Hedwig take off out of the window.

He sighed and turned to the window, looking at the plain street below. There were people out there, as the weather was quite nice this morning. The people, were no older than seventeen and no younger than ten. Apparently the muggles had enough sense to take advantage of the day before it reached a temperature that was exceedingly hot. Then he caught sight of a man, years older than the ones playing around, who had just turned the corner and was strolling down the street. He would occasionally chuckle at the people outside. Then he got close enough that Harry recognized the man as Moony. He glanced at the clock: 6:59. Harry smiled to himself.

Harry trampled down the stairs, earning a, "Slow down before the house collapses, boy!" from his Uncle. He smiled to himself and waited by the front door. Five… four… three… two… Harry opened the door to see Remus standing there ready to knock on the door. Remus smiled, put his hand down, and said, "Excited?" They laughed as Remus walked in and they headed up the stairs.

The two managed to go through a photo album before it was 9:45. "You should probably put one of the trunks inside the other," Lupin suggested. Harry agreed and stuck his father's trunk inside the study of his mother's trunk.

"How are we getting to King's Cross?" Harry asked, as he put the remaining items (a quill, parchment, ink and a book) inside the first compartment of the trunk.

"Authorized Portkey. They started fining people for illegal Portkeys at the beginning of the summer," Lupin said, pulling out a set of keys.

"Can they track those?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Oh, and get this, Dumbledore's illegal Portkeys are authorized," Moony said. Harry raised his eyebrows. "He can authorize his own Portkeys. Fudge granted him that after the way they treated him. And he's back in the International Confederation of Wizards and is again Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot."

"That's pretty low, don't you think? Giving Dumbledore what is rightfully his and letting him do something illegal that he's managed to do for the past twenty years," Harry said.

"Forty years at least. Yeah. It's really low. But Fudge thinks it's all okay though. Anyway, he's not there as of yesterday. Oh, I don't suppose you've heard yet. It was just in the morning Prophet. Amelia Bones is Mistress of Magic; first woman at the head of the Ministry since before Grindlewald, so I've read. Mr. Weasley isn't too down about it. He reckons that Amelia's fair enough and will do a good job. Everyone had been telling him that he'd do a great job at Minister of Magic if he made it."

"Yeah, he would! But he's really good at what he does now, I don't think it's too bad that he stayed. Perkins can't be there by himself," Harry said, amused.

Lupin smiled. "Right, you are." He looked at his watch. "Ten minutes," he announced.

Harry nodded in comprehension. "Oh, by the way. What's happening on the train today?"

"Oh, that," said Lupin. "Aurors are going to be stationed on either side of the barrier and on the platform. Order members are riding on the way there and Portkeying from Hogwarts to the Ministry afterward. Ah, time to go. You get Hunter, I've got the trunk. Got you wand? Not in your back pocket is it? Good. Okay, ten seconds… five seconds… now."

Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel and the air rushing passed him and then felt himself slammed to the ground. Though, unlike at the World Cup in fourth year, he didn't fall down.

"Welcome to Platform Nine and Three Quarters," said Lupin.

Harry looked and saw the familiar bustling of students, torn between their families and the train. He saw the trunks scattered about the platform by students, most of which he recognized. The train was a marvelous as ever, with its scarlet color and immense size. Harry was almost home.

"Harry!" called a familiar voice from behind him. He turned around just in time to see Hermione running up to him and throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh, Harry, it's so good to see you! We haven't seen you all summer! How've you been? Did the muggles treat you okay? We were all worried that the threat pushed them over the edge and made them treat you horribly! Oh, hello, Professor Lupin." She let go of Harry and went to shake the werewolf's hand. "And how've you been? We haven't seen you in a fortnight. Are you okay? You're looking a bit pale." Hermione wouldn't stop rambling.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Don't call me Professor though. Remember, I'm not your professor anymore," he reminded her. The girl blushed and nodded, embarrassed at her forgetfulness.

"Where are the Weasley's?" Harry asked.

"Oh, they're around here somewhere. They were looking for you too. Oh, there's Ron. Ron!" she shouted. "He's over here!" Harry saw Ron rush over with his trunk trailing behind him.

"Hey mate," he said, dropping his trunk and shaking Harry's hand. "How've you been? Good summer?" he asked.

"Not bad," Harry said.

"That's good. Where's Ginny gone off? I thought she was with you, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"She told me she forgot something and went off to your mum," Hermione said.

"Mum said you were supposed to stick together!" Ron said, his ears picking up a tinge of red.

"Yes, I know, but I could see her with her mum, don't worry," Hermione said.

"I wasn't her I was worried about-," Ron said. Then realizing what he had nearly said dropped the matter. Hermione blushed pink.

"There she is. Oh, and your mum's coming as well," Hermione stated. Soon enough, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny turned up.

"What'd you forget?" asked Ron.

"Nothing Ron," Ginny said.

"Then why'd you-," Ron was cut off.

"Never you mind," Ginny snapped. Mrs. Weasley went off to talk to Lupin.

"Oh, hello, Harry," Ginny said, just noticing him. "How was your summer?" she asked.

"Fine. Yours?" he asked.

"Not bad. Except for one tall thing," she said pointedly to Ron. Ron didn't pick up. Just then there was a cluster of screams.

"Death Eaters," Harry whispered. Everyone took cover as well as they could behind trunks and in the train. He shot a few stunning spells with Wandless Magic, but no one noticed where they came from, as Aurors and Order members were shooting curses as well. Harry counted the Death Eaters. There were two he could see in the train and five on the outside. So where was the last?

Harry brushed the thoughts aside as he fired a few more curses. But they came back too soon. Did Voldemort think he could attack successfully with only eight Death Eaters? Even without the knowledge of the Order? Where was Pettigrew? Harry supposed he got cold feet and didn't even show up.

With a loud series of cracks, the Death Eaters left. Though not all of them. There were two that were unconscious. Harry didn't recognize either of them. Lestrange, Pettigrew and MacNair got away… Harry thought for a second. That angered him, but when he found everyone else, he was okay.

"The train is going to leave in ten minutes. We should get on the train," Hermione said hesitantly. Everyone agreed. With a quick goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and Lupin, Harry got Hunter and they boarded the train. "We'll see you in an hour, okay?" said Hermione. Harry and Ginny nodded and went off to the same compartment they sat in last year.

"I'm so glad I'm not a prefect," Ginny mumbled.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Takes all the fun out of life. You know, having to watch over everyone else when you could be playing Quidditch or pranking Slytherins," Ginny explained.

"Yeah," Harry laughed. "Speaking of pranks, I've learned a few over the summer. I'll tell them to you later," Harry rushed the last part as the door slid open.

It was Luna Lovegood. She looked just the same as Harry remembered, and unfortunately, just as odd. "Oh," said Luna. "I'm sorry. I'll find another place to sit." She was closing the door when Harry spoke up.

"You can sit here, Luna," Harry said.

"Really? Thanks," Luna said, coming in the compartment and closing the door behind her.

"Have a good summer, Luna?" Ginny asked, kindly.

"Yes. Father and I went to Sweden to catch a Crumple-Horned Snorkack," she said.

"Oh, yes, I remember you telling us before the holidays that you were planning on that. How'd it go?" Ginny asked.

Luna smiled softly. "We found two. But we decided not to catch them. There was a mother that was with her calf."

"Sounds like fun," said Harry.

"It was," Luna said, before opening a new article of _The Quibbler_. Just then, the compartment door opened again. This time, it was Neville. It looked as though he had attempted to get in shape over the summer and it had made an impact. Instead of a bumbling fool, as he had been the year before, he was more muscular and looked like a respectable sixth year Gryffindor.

"Could I sit with you guys?" he asked.

"Sure, Neville," Harry said. "Good summer?" he asked.

"I suppose you could say that. My parents have been a little more involved with life than usual. They know my name and can recognize me now. It's really great," Neville trailed off.

"That's excellent Neville!" Harry said.

"Yeah," Neville smiled a bit. "What's in the box?" he asked.

"Oh, birthday present from Hagrid," said Harry.

Ginny's eyes got wide and she visibly paled. "Are you serious? What did he send you? Nothing dangerous, I hope."

"No, not dangerous. He might intimidate people, so I didn't take him out," Harry said.

"What is it?" Neville asked.

The door slid open again. Hermione and Ron stepped in. "I swear, those fifth year prefects think the position is the best thing that ever happened to them," Ron mumbled and sat down.

"Really, Ron. They're as excited as I was. You can't really expect them to be angry about the responsibility and not take it seriously. It's an honor to them," Hermione stressed the words 'honor' and 'them'.

"Well, what's in the box Harry?" Ron asked, ignoring Hermione.

"A present from Hagrid," said Ginny. Hermione and Ron both paled as Ginny had. "He was just going to take it out when two arguing sixth year Gryffindor prefects walked in the room," she said too sweetly. Hermione and Ron blushed and urged them to carry on with what they were doing.

Harry took the lid off of the box and pulled out Hunter. "He's not dangerous," Harry told the prefects.

"Harry! That's a snake!" Hermione said hoarsely.

"His name is Hunter," said Harry. "He's part Runespoor and part non-magical snake. He won't attack anyone unless I tell him to."

"Potter has finally found a good pet," Draco Malfoy said from the doorway.

"What's up Ferret?" Harry asked. The compartment laughed, bar Malfoy and his two bodyguards, or friends as he called them.

"Don't call me that," Malfoy said sharply, upset that Harry didn't take the bait and get angry. "You just watch your back this year Potter. I'm going to avenge my father that you put in prison," Draco said.

"Hey, guys," Harry said, barely acknowledging Malfoy. "Do you want to find out if he'll listen to me?" Before they could answer, Harry spoke in Parsletongue. "My friends are a bit scared of you, I think. So don't bite anyone."

Hunter replied, "I could tell."

If Malfoy was pale before, He was a ghost now. He and his cronies left with out a word.

"What did you tell him?" Ginny asked.

"I told him that you guys seemed scared and not to bite anyone," Harry said. They all laughed remembering the look on Malfoy's face.

The ride passed by smoothly, for a few hours. Then the lady with the sweet cart came by and Harry bought a large amount of candy. Cho came by shortly after.

"Oh, sorry to bother you all. But Harry, I was wondering if you were going to continue with the D.A." she said.

"It depends on the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and the curriculum really. So I'm not sure," Harry said.

"Oh," said Cho, blushing a bit and getting a glare from Ginny and Hermione, "well, just tell me if you decide to okay? Great. See you later." She closed the door and left the rest in the compartment. The last part of the train ride passed by at an alarming rate. Soon, they found them selves at Hogwarts.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" Hagrid's voice boomed as usual.

"Hello Hagrid!" Hermione, Ron and Harry waved at him.

"How's yer summer bin?" he asked.

"Just fine, Hagrid, thanks," said Hermione. Hagrid gave a nod and resumed his job.

"Firs' years! All firs' years to the boats!" Harry saw a great portion of the first years looked terrified.

"Come on, I'm starving!" Ron said. They, along with Luna, Neville and Ginny, started looking for a carriage together.

As they neared the carriages, Harry saw the ugly skeletal creatures that were Thestrals. Harry remembered that Neville could see them last year too when he looked over to see if his friends found an empty carriage. They did. So the six climbed into an empty coach. The way up was filled with Ron's complaints of being hungry. But other than that, it was uneventful. They made their way into the Great Hall and sat near the front of the Gryffindor table, awaiting first years and the feast.

Five minutes and several complaints (from Ron of hunger) later, the first years arrived. Four of the girls were thoroughly drenched and shivering helplessly. Collectively, the first years looked awed and fearful at the same time. "We didn't look like that did we?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure we did," said Hermione.

McGonagall brought the four-legged stool out in the open for everyone to see. Atop the stool was the Sorting Hat, patched and frayed. Then the hat slowly opened near the brim and began to sing, startling the newer students.

Beware! Dark times approach

I have warned you all before

And yet you barely heed the warnings

I've given once or more

Yet I can hardly blame you

For who would trust a hat?

'Twas the founders of this school

Who by and by did that

They trusted me to part the school

And sort the lot to fourths

I only do 'cause they told me to

This I thoroughly remorse

In Ravenclaw will go the witty

In Gryffindor the daring

In Slytherin the most ambitious

In Hufflepuff the caring

I don't want you divided

Do as I've said before

You must unite as one

Or leave peace forever more

So step on up just as before

I will sort you into four

The Hall contemplated the song for a moment and then broke into applause. The part that Harry didn't like is that he knew what the hat was talking about with warnings and dark times. But then the sorting began.

"Now, when I call your names, you will come sit on the stool and place the hat on your head. It will decide what house you go in. Atern, Janice!" A black-haired first year stepped up to the stool and put the hat on her head. With only a moment's hesitation it called out, "Ravenclaw!"

The names went down to Christopher Wood, who went to Gryffindor. Then Dumbledore stood up.

"Now that all of you belong to houses, tuck in!" he said. Food appeared on the table and Harry began dishing turkey, potatoes, carrots, and gravy onto his plate. He looked over to see Ron with three turkey legs, a piece of chicken and a heap of potatoes on his plate. Harry raised his eyebrows in his direction, but Ron just smiled and nodded his head slightly in Hermione's direction. Hermione was staring at the plate in an odd mix of disbelief and concern.

"Are you really going to eat all of it?" Hermione asked.

"We'll see," Ron said knowingly.

The Hall got significantly quieter as students and teachers started eating. It was about a half hour before dessert appeared, and ten minutes after that before it all disappeared. Then Dumbledore stood up again.

"I have a few announcements to make before I send you off to your dormitories. One is our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Snape." The teachers didn't look nearly as surprised as the students, and that was saying something. The teacher's eyes were all wide and Professor Sprout almost choked on her last piece of steak. Yet, there was a small amount of clapping. "Second is our new potions teacher, Professor Carmichael." There was a definitely more clapping for Carmichael than Snape. Harry was surprised he didn't notice her before. She had dark brown hair and was remarkably pale. She looked oddly familiar and wondered vaguely if she was the one Remus suggested. Harry almost considered the thought, but countered it, remembering that he suggested a Defense teacher.

"Another is the list of banned items that can be viewed on Mr. Filch's door. It includes many of the items for sale at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." There was a collective moan through out the Hall.

"The Forest on the school grounds is out-of-bounds to all students, including the older ones." Dumbledore shot an obvious glance at Harry and his friends.

"Admission to Hogsmeade requires signed permission from everyone's parents or guardians. Students under third year aren't allowed to visit the village," Dumbledore said. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards slightly.

"And the last announcement is that of two dances that will take place this school year in light of the darkness of war that is to come. One is open to all years. That would be the Halloween Dance. The second is for third years and up, which is the Christmas Ball. Younger years may come upon invitation from an older student."

"You all have classes in the morning, so sleep well!" Dumbledore said. The students groaned as they got up. It was partly because of the reminder of classes. And partly (especially for Ron) was because they ate too much. Harry could hear the prefects over the commotion, calling for the attention of their respective Houses.

Harry and his friends followed the Gryffindor flow of students up to the tower, letting the fifth year prefects' lead. "I ate too much," Ron said as he clutched his stomach.

"You know, Ron, you don't have to eat everything. It's perfectly all right if you have one turkey leg instead of three," Hermione said with a smirk.

"Oh, look! Here's the Gryffindor common room. And there are the boys' dormitories up there. That's where I'll be. Night all," Ron said, running away from Hermione.

"Right after we give Harry his presents!" Ginny said. Running up to get the presents they all got him.

"Oh, yes, I nearly forgot," Hermione said.

"For a change," Ron said, barely audible. Luckily for him, Hermione didn't hear. They all sat down in their usual spots by the fire. Ginny came down the stairs a minute later. She was holding three packages. "Open mine first!" Ron said, almost too childishly.

Harry laughed and grabbed the package with Chudley Cannons wrapping paper. "Chudley Cannons? At least pick a good team, Ron," Harry said, only half joking.

"Hey! One day soon, they're going to make it to the World Cup!" Ron said loyally.

"You should've been in Hufflepuff! Too loyal for your own good! You're going to embarrass your self, Ron!" Ginny said, laughing.

Harry smiled and tore the paper, revealing a box. He opened the box to find a load of candies. Harry dug through the candies, finding Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes by the dozens. Then he hit what he thought was the bottom, but it wasn't. It was a book.

"You got me a book? That's unexpected, to say the least," Harry said.

"Read the title," Ron said with a smile.

Harry did. "_Famous Pranks and Prankers of the Last Two Hundred Years_. That's better. I was beginning to get scared for a moment," Harry said, smiling.

He set the book aside as Ginny thrust a package at him. He tore open the paper (that was covered with flying brooms) and found another box. Inside it he found two things. One was a Skiving Snackbox. Harry smiled and continued. There was a book as well. "_Famous Wars_," Harry read aloud. "I could get some good ideas. Maybe for quidditch too," Harry added as an after thought. "Thanks Gin!"

"You're welcome. I thought you might like it," she said.

Hermione gave her present to Harry. It was wrapped in muggle wrapping paper that said Happy Birthday repeatedly. He opened the package to find yet another box. Inside the box, Harry found something he'd never seen before. Hermione read his confused look.

"It's a wand holster. It's really popular among Aurors. In fact, it's a rare Auror you'll find that doesn't have one of those. I figured I could get you started," Hermione said.

"Thanks," Harry said. He tried it on. This type attached to his wrist. "Moody will be proud. He was rather upset that I kept my wand in my back pocket last summer," he said with a smile.

Hermione laughed a bit. "Yeah. I heard. He was raving about it afterwards in the kitchen," Hermione said.

Harry gave them all a hug, except Ron, who he gave a handshake. He saw Ginny blush a bit when he pulled away from her. "Thanks, guys. I love the stuff. And there's no doubt I'll use it all," Harry said. "I suppose we should all get to bed. After all, we have classes in the morning," Harry said.

"Yes, well, good night, then. See you in the morning," Hermione said, going off to her dormitory.

"Night," Ginny said, going off to hers. Ron and Harry walked up the stairs together.

Harry walked into the sixth year boys' dormitory to find all of his things on the bed farthest from the door. Harry walked over and pulled out his pajamas. Soon, he was in bed, mind cleared, and sleeping peacefully.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

**_Asrayu_** Thanks so much for taking the time to review my story! I'm glad someone can give me something to do to try to make my story better. I fixed everything except for the Quidditch thing. Yeah, it's not likely he'd give it up. But it's just something that I put in the story. So far, it works with my plot. It doesn't help much… It could go either way. But I've already written more than I've posted. So I don't want to change it all at this point. Harry studying… yep, ooc… I know. But I imagine that after Sirius's unfortunate death at the hands of a Death Eater- he might want to change a bit… learn some more. Thanks for helping me out and complementing me on my Lupin… He's a cool character. Cool name by the way.

**_elvengirl9_** Thanks for reviewing! Yeah- I know Harry isn't perfect. I tried writing sixth year before. This is actually a rewrite of it. That's kind of what happened, I imagine. I notice that when I write, I tend to want to fix his life. I think it'll get better once he's back a school- well, hope at least. Thanks for telling me… If you check my bio again, you'll notice I added in my age by the way… Thanks again for the reviews.

**_Tanydwr_** Thanks a bunch for reviewing! Yes, I thought the idea of getting to know James and Lily isn't too bad and decided that this wasn't too bad of a way to do that. J.K. Rowling said in some interview somewhere that there wouldn't be any need for prequels and such of Lily and James because we'd know anything worth knowing by the time the books are done. Well, thanks again for reviewing my story and please keep reading! That's why I'm writing you know…

**_LadyLilyPotter_** Thanks for reviewing my story! I couldn't stop smiling after I read it! I was literally skipping when I was telling my parents I got another review. They make me so happy and my parents don't stop bugging my about writing so I just tell them… anyway, back on track! As for romance, I've never really written romance stuff. This is looking to be just light romance if much. There will definitely be a bit of hinting. But at this point- it's light romance. Ships are Ginny/Harry and Hermione/Ron, as it says in the summary. As for the potions classes, you'll have to wait and see! Thanks for reading my story! Nice name also… Very elegant sounding…

**_sambow24_** Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story!

**_Kyntor _**Thanks for taking the time to review my story. I suppose if I really push it and say that Tonks was eighteen in the fifth book, then Andromeda was 17 when she was born and that was the year that they were out of school. So she could have had her just after they graduated. Well, I suppose that could be the case in my story. It's not like it doesn't happen for real, you know? Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**_To anyone else that might've read my story_** Thanks for reading!


	4. At Hogwarts

**_Author's Note_**- Thanks to those who reviewed! To those who didn't... thanks for reading at least. I keep saying this over and over and over and over... please review! Thanks!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Second War**

**by MalusMagus**

****

**Chapter Four: At Hogwarts**

Harry woke up on September second to a great amount of light coming through the window. Harry looked at his watch: 6:30. Quickly got up and gathered his clothes to get ready. At 7:15 he was showered and everything. Seeing Ron asleep, he decided it was a necessary time for a minor prank. He remembered reading about it in James's journal when he did the same thing to Sirius.

First Harry conjured a bucket of water. He smirked to himself as he levitated it two and a half feet over Ron's head. By then, all of the boys, except Ron, were up and watching. Harry gave his wand a slight flick and watched as the bucket flipped over in mid air and poured its contents on Ron. He sat bolt upright and knocked his head on the bucket. Harry didn't intend for that to happen. Ron howled and fell back on his bed, soaking and tired, but that didn't stop him from wanting to strangle Harry.

"I'm gonna kill you Potter!" he shouted and jumped out of bed. Harry quickly beat him to the door and ran into the common room. Everyone that was there, which was about ten people, watched the scene. "Yeah, that's right! Go! Run! Don't _ever_ do that again!" Ron shouted.

Harry grimaced and ran out of the common room, knowing that Ron would be embarrassed enough to be in his pajamas in the common room, and wouldn't step into the corridor. He took a few deep breaths and chuckled to himself. Then he started for the Great Hall, but was stopped short.

"That was excellent Harry!" Ginny said as she walked out of the portrait hole, laughing lightly. "I figured what happened. I tried that once. But he caught me and," she shuddered, "told mum. I got in a bunch of trouble. But the twins congratulated me." She smiled at the memory.

"Well, I have to get to the Great Hall before he kills me. Want to walk with me?" he asked.

"Sure. You should be careful for a while now. He'll want to get you back," Ginny said conversationally.

"Yeah. But I expect I'll live," Harry said confidently.

"I know Ron's a prefect, just remember he's related to Fred and George. Just be very careful," she said, almost sounding serious. They talked until they reached the Great Hall, and even then didn't stop. They sat together and shared a few tips to get revenge on Ron after he got revenge on Harry. Ten minutes after they arrived in the Hall, Hermione and Ron showed up, talking quietly to themselves. "There he is. Hermione's with him too."

"Good morning," Hermione said cheerfully, as she sat down across from Harry.

"Morning Hermione," Ginny said in the same tone.

"Morning Gin," said Ron, ignoring Harry.

"Morning Hermione," said Harry, ignoring Ron. The girls muttered hellos as well and kept looking between the boys.

Halfway through breakfast, McGonagall came down the table, passing out schedules. Harry didn't have it too bad.

_Monday: Double Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lunch, Transfiguration_

_Tuesday: Double Charms, Lunch, Occlumency_

_Wednesday: Double Transfiguration, Lunch_

_Thursday: Double Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lunch, Transfiguration, Potions_

Friday: Double Charms, Lunch, Double Potions 

Not too bad, Harry thought. Harry was still adjusting to the fact that he had potions.

"What do you have first Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Double Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry said. "You?"

"Same. Here, look," they traded schedules.

_Monday: Double Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lunch, Transfiguration_

_Tuesday: Double Charms, Lunch, Double Herbology_

_Wednesday: Double Transfiguration, Lunch, Double Arithmacy_

_Thursday: Double Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lunch, Transfiguration, Potions_

_Friday: Double Charms, Lunch, Double Potions_

They gave back their schedules. "You're taking Occlumency? I wasn't aware they had extra classes," Hermione said. Ron snorted.

"Dumbledore's teaching me. It's a Boy-Who-Lived exclusive class," Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh," Hermione said, slightly put out.

"We should go, we'll be late for Defense," Harry said, looking around the Hall. Hermione nodded. Ron got up as well. Harry was only half surprised, but he didn't say anything. In fact, the whole way there, Ron didn't even say a word. Hermione and Harry just talked about what the class was like and what they would do.

They walked into the classroom to see all of the Gryffindors and a minor amount of Slytherins. Somehow, Malfoy managed to make the cut.

"So they're letting just anyone in here?" Malfoy said loudly when the trio walked in.

"Apparently," said Harry, looking at Malfoy. Malfoy scowled and went to the back of the room. Harry looked for a seat, but found none. There was a thin table that went around the edge of the room, which was enlarged since last year. In the middle was a blank area. Harry was confused, but set his books on the table at the edge of the room and stood there, waiting.

"Good morning, class," came a cold voice from near the door. Harry looked up to see Snape. "As you no doubt have noticed, there are no chairs. There will be few occasions in which you will need to sit down and copy notes. All you need to bring to this class is your wand." There were many murmurs of agreement and approval. "This period, you won't use your wands, so feel free to conjure a chair and listen as I go over the curriculum."

Snape's mood was odd and hard to figure out. He looked pleased that he was finally teaching what he liked. He looked disgusted at the amount of non-Slytherins. He looked like he was going to take points from Gryffindor any minute.

True to his word, there was no need to copy notes, unlike last year. They just conjured chairs, with a quick lesson from Hermione and listened to what they would do during the year: different forms of dueling. That included wizard duels, which were first, and sword fighting, second. If there was anything he saw fit to be learned, he would bend the plan a bit, he had said. He showed what the swords would look like. They were very dull blades and had charms to make the impact significantly less severe. Then he set a few rules. None of them were illogical. No sharp swords unless instructed. No removing the charms on the swords and no touching the blades unless given permission and so on.,"

The second-class period was significantly more exciting.

"Now, this period we will be learning a few hexes and practicing them on a partner of your choice," said Professor Snape. "The first makes you opponent see everything differently. For instance, standing in this position, I would see everything exactly as it is behind me. I would see the wall with the two windows, the table around the room and my desk. You would see the back wall with the table around the room, the door and the three shelves. The target would still be facing at the scene they are directed to, though that is not what they would see. They might turn around though, thinking you used a spell to turn them backwards. Then they would be seeing you, but they will have their back turned towards you. It is often undetectable and it wears off with in five minutes very suddenly, leaving the person momentarily confused. The only way someone would realize what happened is if they realize the possibility that they could have been hit with that particular curse and if they feel the impact of the curse. Sometimes with adrenaline, the target won't feel it or pass it off as another curse. There is a counter curse to it as well. Say, you were in a fight and a companion of yours was hit with it. You would say the counter curse and they would be righted again. Does everyone understand?" he asked. There was a collective nod. "Good, I was a bit worried for a minute, seeing the structure of the class. Now, the curse is 'mutare spectare'. I know you can all say it, so don't bother. Now, the movement is very simple. All you have to do is point your wand at the person and make the tip of your wand go in a circle once clockwise. Now, the counter curse is the same words, only you move your wand counter clockwise. So pair off and practice the hex and the counter curse one at a time. It would be very difficult if both people did the curse first and then tried to do the counter curse under the influence of the hex. You have half the period and then we'll learn one more curse and it's counter. Go ahead."

Everyone paired off. Harry paired off with Neville and Ron paired off with Hermione. About three minutes after Snape stopped talking, there were curses flying around in a jumble of voices. Snape moved around the room, awarding Slytherin's points if they completed the spell and taking points away from Gryffindor's that did something wrong. Neville had successfully completed the hex and its counter curse with ease. Harry did as well and they had gone back and forth five times before Snape called them back to order.

"Satisfactory. I've seen all of you complete the hex at least once. The next one is similar to the previous. It will change the viewpoint of the person. Only this time, when the person looks left, they will see things on the right and the other way around. The incantation is the same as the last, but the wand movement is different. To administer the curse, you point your wand at the person and moved it quickly from left to right. For the counter curse, it is right to left. Now, you have the rest of the period to work on this," the professor said. "Homework is to tell one way each of the curses would be useful. Six inches per curse at least."

They had the same partners and completed the spell easily again. Harry had a particularly easy time because he had gone over it in his book three times at least during the summer. Soon, class was over and it was already time for lunch.

"Hey Ginny," Ron said as he, Harry, Hermione and Neville found her on the way to the Great Hall. "How're classes so far?"

"They're the best! I just had potions with that Carmichael woman. She's really nice. She almost makes potions fun," Ginny said.

"Ah," Ron said. "That good, eh? We had double Defense. Snape is the weird teaching Defense! I can't tell yet if he's better than Umbridge last year." The group shuddered. "What happened to her by the way?"

"Sacked last year from the Ministry. But we all knew that. And she pleaded insanity for all of the things she did and is in the heavily guarded ward at St. Mungo's," Neville said the last sentence a bit timidly. "I spent a lot of time there, so I know a few things that went on there this summer."

The group was silent until they reached the Great Hall. Harry found he wasn't very hungry, but apparently Ron was. He was wolfing down food faster than anything Harry had ever seen. Except for maybe Ron on another occasion. Hermione rolled her eyes as soon as she caught sight of Ron eating.

"Honestly Ron. You could do with a few manners. You have an hour before we have to get to class. And even then! You don't have classes this afternoon!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Actually," said Ron, swallowing down a mouthful of food. "I have extra Transfiguration after all the classes are over." He helped himself to another turkey sandwich.

"That's just before dinner, Ron! There's no need to rush. If you're hungry by the time you have to go to remedial Transfiguration, eat afterwards. Or! You could even go to the kitchens later, you know where they are!" Hermione said.

"It's _extra_ Transfiguration, Hermione, not _remedial_," Ron snapped. "And, I'm hungry _now_," Ron said, stuffing his face again.

Harry was done eating and didn't want to listen to Hermione and Ron bicker for another forty-five minutes, so he went up to Gryffindor tower.

"Hunter? You there?" Harry asked when he got to the boys' dormitories.

"Yes, Harry," he heard Hunter from his box.

"You know, you can wander around the castle if you like. But you just have to be careful not to scare anyone and don't bite anyone," Harry said.

"I might take you up on that offer later in the day. Perhaps I can find a mouse or two. That would be okay, right?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, of course. Just don't bite people or their animals. I wouldn't want you or me to get in trouble," Harry said with a smile.

"Of course. How is the day going with classes?" Hunter asked.

"Not too bad, I suppose. Snape is not supposed to teach Defense. It's not right. But the curses we learned today could be really useful. They were really confusing for me to learn by myself over the summer, but I suppose he explained it a bit better," Harry admitted.

"That's a good sign," Hunter said.

"Yeah. I had an idea, Hunter. You know how you told me Moony was loyal to Dumbledore's side? Well, when you go exploring the castle, could you tell me anyone that isn't loyal to the his side?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Do you have any doubts about anyone in particular?" asked Hunter.

"All of Slytherin house," Harry said truthfully.

"I'll look around. If I see anyone that isn't loyal to the light, I'll find out their names and tell them to you," Hunter said.

"Thanks," Harry said, smiling.

"I'll go now. You should probably get your things and head for class," Hunter said, slithering out of the box and onto the floor.

"Okay," Harry said. Harry got his book for Transfiguration and got his bag that held parchment, ink, quills, Marauders' Map and things of the like and headed out the door. Hunter trailed behind him, unable to open the doors himself. "See you," said Harry, as they parted at the portrait.

"Bye," said Hunter. Harry quickly got to Transfiguration to find he was ten minutes early. Harry pulled out the Marauders' Map from his bag. Looking around, he found a dot labeled 'Hunter' on the Map. He was near the Charms classroom. In the Charms classroom he found dots labeled with Slytherin names. So Hunter was going to begin there. Perhaps he should keep an eye out for Hunter to make sure none of the Slytherins hexed him to bits. Actually, he wasn't sure whether or not they would be scared of their House mascot.

Harry stuffed the Map in his bag again after he saw that everyone was in the classroom (Gryffindor and Hufflepuff) and that the Transfiguration professor was stepping in front of the class. She was near her desk. Harry looked up and found no one at first. Then he saw the professor in her cat form. The class quieted down as they saw the tabby staring back at them with a sort of glare. Then the professor transformed to her human form next to her desk. The class applauded.

"That was my animagus form. This year, we will be learning about animagi in depth," said Professor McGonagall. This won't be too bad, Harry thought, considering I've already learned a bit of this.

"But that will only be the first half of the year. The second half we will be starting just before the spring. We will begin conjuring large objects and transfiguring large objects into animals of all sizes," said the head of Gryffindor. She spent a bit more time going over the cirriculum before assigning pages to read (Chapter One: What About Animagic?). They read the rest of the period and then were assigned nine inches on what Animagic was.

"That's not too bad," Hermione said to Harry on the way out of the classroom.

"I suppose not," said Harry.

"I've got to go to the library. I'll see you at dinner, okay?" she asked. Harry nodded and she left him.

"Hello Harry!" Ginny called, running up to him from behind.

"Hi, Gin. What's up?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. I'm already sick of classes and it's only the first day," Ginny said.

"Yeah. I'm sick of Snape already," Harry said.

"That's to be expected. I haven't had him yet, thankfully," Ginny said. "What are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"Practicing," Harry said vaguely.

"Practicing what?" she asked curiously.

"Tell you what. Drop off your things in your dormitory and go up to mine. I'll tell you there," Harry said. She nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few then," Ginny said. They entered the portrait hole and went to their respective dormitories. A few minutes later, Ginny knocked on the sixth year boys' dormitories.

"Come in," said Harry. She did. "Over here." Harry opened the third compartment of his trunk. Harry let Ginny climb down first then he went, closing the lid of the trunk.

"Wow, Harry," Ginny said, looking at the weaponry.

"This was my mother's seven-compartment trunk. This, the third compartment, is the room I use to practice sword fighting," Harry informed her.

Her eyes got wide. "Really?" she asked. "Why would your mum have a compartment dedicated to sword fighting?"

Harry thought for a moment. He'd never considered the question before. "I really have no idea," he said truthfully.

Ginny nodded understandingly. "So you know how to use a sword?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Could you teach me?"

Harry mulled over the thought. "Okay," he said simply.

"Oh, thanks so much. I've always wanted to learn it. It's something hardly anyone bothers with anymore," Ginny said. "But it always seemed cool."

"Yeah. It's fun. Pick out one of the swords over there and I'll show you a few moves," Harry said, smiling at Ginny's happy face. Ginny nodded and picked out one of the smaller swords that she could manage.

They practiced different moves for almost two hours. Then Harry looked at his watch. "We should probably start our homework," Harry said.

"Oh, yeah," Ginny said dispiritedly. "I've got an essay from Carmichael and another from Binns."

"I've got twelve inches from Snape and nine inches from McGonagall," Harry said as he put the swords on the wall where they belonged.

"That's not fun. Listen, can we do this again tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I have Occlumency with Dumbledore and I'm not sure how long it will last. Just get your homework done as soon as you can and we'll see if there's time, okay?" Harry asked.

"Sure," said Ginny. "I really appreciate this, you know? I told my parents I wanted to learn it years ago. They said that it was only a phase and they couldn't afford lessons anyway."

"It's no problem," Harry said, as they exited the trunk.

Ginny smiled. "Okay. I'll see you at dinner," she said as she left the dormitory.

Harry got out parchment, ink and his quill and began his homework, still thinking about the lessons he just gave Ginny. Or maybe just Ginny.

At the end of lunch on Tuesday, Harry had one foot of parchment on different shield charms to do. It wouldn't be too hard, since he'd studied a few over the holidays. Harry found that it was much easier to do in class after studying and he planned to keep on doing that. He wondered why he hadn't before. Also, Ron was talking to him again after the nasty wake up call.

Harry headed up to the Headmaster's office. On his way, he remembered that Dumbledore hadn't told him the password. "Canary Creams," was the first thing that came to Harry's mind as he approached the gargoyle. To Harry's amazement, it jumped aside. And then he ascended the moving staircase up to the office. Harry knocked on the door, and after hearing, "Come in," he entered the room.

A feeling of guilt washed over Harry as he stepped over the threshold. The last time he had been in this room was after the attack on Little Whinging. The time before that was just after the Department of Mysteries fiasco. Before he had a chance to stop them, thoughts of it all flooded his mind. He remembered what Dumbledore had done last year. He had kept a great amount of information from him and that resulted in Sirius's death. But then he saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk, watching him, and went over there.

"Hello, Harry. How've classes been?" he asked pleasantly. Harry wasn't sure to be angry because he acted like they were on the best of terms or to return the kindness.

"Okay, sir," Harry mumbled, deciding on something in between. He remembered that last time he was here, he barely talked to the Headmaster. Last time, he didn't apologize or anything. Harry found that he couldn't bare being in the room much longer if he didn't say something soon. "Look, sir, I'm really sorry about what I did to some of your things last year. It was really inconsiderate and-," Harry was cut off by the Headmaster.

"That's good. Very good, indeed. Let's try again, shall we? Legilimens!" Dumbledore cried. "It's perfectly okay, Harry. You had reason to do what you did. There's no reason to apologize. I daresay my office looks better less cluttered," said the Headmaster with a twinkle in his eyes. Harry nodded. At least he tried to understand.

"Did you have a better summer than the year before?" Dumbledore went on.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Good, good. Perhaps we should start Occlumency now." Harry nodded. "Professor Snape informs me that you did not do very well last year," he said as he put some of his thoughts in the pensieve at his left. "Perhaps, I should find out for myself though." Harry nodded, ready for the spell. "Legilimens!"

Instantly, Harry saw Cedric being his with a speeding jet of green light. Then he saw Sirius falling through the veil. But that was it. He pushed everything out of his mind. Dumbledore was looking at him, now thoroughly impressed.

"That's a lot better than Snape had mentioned," he said softly.

"I practiced over the summer," said Harry.

Dumbledore nodded, though not looking completely convinced. "Let us try again."

This time, Harry only watched as Sirius fell behind the veil before he was back to looking at Dumbledore again. It was that way for almost a half hour. Then Harry sensed that Dumbledore was about to dismiss him, but he didn't immediately.

"Harry," the Headmaster began. "Are you planning on continuing the D.A. this year?"

"I was thinking about it, sir. I was going to base it on the Defense teacher. So right now, I haven't really decided," Harry said truthfully.

"Well, I was wondering if you would consider doing some type of extra Defense for other students. The grades for everyone in the D.A. last year did remarkably better on end of the year exams than what would usually be the case. And the people with O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s all got a passing grade, when normally a good percentage wouldn't have," Dumbledore said.

Harry was surprised. He didn't know he helped that much. "Well, sir, I didn't do it on my own, you know. It was Hermione that picked out all of the spells," Harry said.

"Yes, but Harry, you know as well as I that you are a leader and someone the students, and a good part of the wizarding community will listen to, given that the Daily Prophet isn't in the mood to slander you. Even if it's only because you are the Boy-Who-Lived, they will listen. And apparently, you are a good teacher as well. Ms. Granger could have taught all of the students the spells. But that still wouldn't have done much more than what one of your professors would do. I'm not trying to be harsh, but it is the truth. Ms. Granger prefers the text book and you prefer more practical experience," Dumbledore said honestly.

Harry couldn't object to the differences between Hermione and himself, but there was something he could object to. "But the wizarding community was all against both me and you last year. Why would they listen to a sixteen year old? Especially when they have you to turn to."

"Because, Harry, even if they don't realize it, you are the one to pull them through the war. They just need a push in the right direction. Harry, not everyone is either on the side of good or the side of evil: light or dark. Many don't openly support one side in particular and some won't ever. But soon enough, more and more people will choose sides. They will either follow Voldemort on the side of evil. Or they will follow you on the side of good," Dumbledore said.

"But what about you?" Harry asked, trying to gain a bit of understanding.

"I thought you knew me better than that… I will be on the good side, following you," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Just think about the D.A. okay? Goodnight, Harry."

Harry nodded and left the office in a deep thought. Should he really continue the D.A.? If he did, more students might do better on their exams. Dumbledore follow him? What was this world coming to? But, deep in the back of Harry's mind, he knew that question was useless to ask, because he already knew the answer: a war between good and evil.

It was Wednesday. Classes were finished. Harry had no homework, as he had already finished his six-inch essay on what animagus form he thought he would be and why. He wrote that he would be a lion.

Harry was on his way outside to the Quidditch pitch. Today was the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts. They were forced to reform nearly the whole team. Ginny had dropped out, deciding to try out for both positions chaser and seeker. Ron was keeper.

Harry brought his broom so he could take a few laps around the pitch afterwards.

Already there were about eleven people. They were all divided into what positions they wanted. Ginny went to the chasers because they would try out first. There were eight people trying out for chaser, three for beater and three for seeker (some, like Ginny, were trying out for more than one position). Both Ron and Harry were rather pleased with the amount of people wanting to try out.

"Okay," said Ron as Harry sat down next to him. "First will be the chasers. We will do a few combinations of people. First up are Ginny, Alexis and Katherine." They did a really good job together. Their teamwork was just perfect. There were three more groups that went and Ron took notes next to each of the eight names on a piece of parchment he was holding. "Thank you. Very good. You'll find out if you're on the team tomorrow." Then Ron got out a snitch from the equipment box.

"First up is Euan Abercrombie. I'll let this snitch go and you need to catch it as quick as you can, okay. Give it a minute and I'll say go," Ron said, letting go of the snitch. A minute later, after Ron's signal, Euan raced into the air, searching for the tiny gold ball. Eight minutes and fourteen seconds later he was back on the ground, snitch in hand.

"Ginny, you're next. Same deal," Ron said, letting go of the snitch once more. Four minutes and forty-three seconds after she took off, she was back on the ground with the snitch.

"Natalie McDonald, same thing, one minute," said Ron as the snitch flew from his hand. It took her six minutes and twenty-seven seconds to catch the tiny ball.

"Are you sure you don't want to be on the team Harry?" Ron asked in a pleading voice.

Harry thought for a minute. This was his last chance. Unless something bad happened to Ginny, as she was obviously first choice for seeker at this point, he wouldn't get to play seeker on the house team before he left Hogwarts. This was also a good way to keep in shape. But he had sword fighting for that. Deciding there were more pros than cons if he joined, he smirked at Ron. "Let's see how well I do in try outs first."

Ron gave a loud whoop as he released the snitch. Harry waited a minute before boarding his broom and kicking off from the ground.

Once in the air, he searched for the glittering ball. He found it at the opposite side of the pitch. He sped up as fast as he could, finding it refreshing and fun. When he was with in three feet of the small ball, it took a dive straight to the ground. Harry grinned as he followed the ball straight down. Then the snitch took a forty five degree angle upwards. Thirty seconds later, Harry caught the ball and landed next to Ron.

Ron was grinning like Christmas had come early as he jotted down on a piece of parchment. "Three minutes and fifty six seconds."

Next were the beaters. Euan Abercrombie was first. He had to keep one of the bludgers away from Ron for four minutes. Then for another four had to keep both bludgers away from him. He only let Ron get hit twice. Luckily, Ron put a charm on the bludgers to stop the impact of them.

Then the other two beater tryouts took their turns. First was Natalie McDonald with four hits. Last was Neville Longbottom, to Harry's great surprise. He did just as well as Euan with only two hits. Harry didn't know that Neville was fond of riding brooms after the fiasco in first year. However, Harry did know that Neville liked Quidditch because he had seen him at the World cup in fourth year.

Ron had made notes, just as before. "Tomorrow, you'll find out if you made it or not, night!"

"I'm seeker right?" Harry asked knowingly.

"Was Merlin a wizard? Or course!" Ron nearly yelled, though the smile never came off of his face.

"Ginny better be chaser," Harry said. He had no doubts that she would be though. Aside from Ron being captain, she did really well.

"Of course. So, who else do you think for chaser? I think the girls that played first with Gin should be on the team. They did really good," Ron said.

"I agree," Harry said.

"Yeah, yeah. So it's Alexis Phillips, Katherine Pythage and Gin," Ron mumbled as he wrote the names on a blanks sheet of parchment. "Then definitely Neville and Euan for beaters… Well, then, that's done. How 'bout a game of chess?" Ron asked.

"Sure, after I have a few laps around the pitch," Harry said, taking off on his Firebolt. Ron followed him up.

It was then that Harry realized how much he missed the air over the summer. He didn't have time to think about it as much with tryouts. But it was wonderful. Just being up there. There was nothing to worry about. In the air, there was no Voldemort, there weren't any classes, Ron and Hermione weren't bickering; it was a safe haven for Harry.

An hour later, Harry was heading inside with Ron. "You seem like you've rode a broom for twenty years! You realize that? I'm so glad you're on the team! The other team's are going to suffer such a painful death! And I'll laugh when they do!"

Harry had to laugh at Ron's insanity as they walked to Gryffindor tower.

Friday. The end of a long first week of school and Harry still had one more lesson: double potions with Professor Carmichael. Harry was on his way to the potions classroom (not dungeons) when he heard an odd voice that he hadn't heard in a long time. It sounded like humming in a taunting sort of voice. Then Harry recognized it just in time. He ducked behind a knight.

"Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin," the voice went on, singing the song reminiscently. It was Peeves the Poltergeist. What triggered him to start singing that? Harry thought to himself as he crept back out from behind the knight.

Harry turned the corner and walked the rest of the way to the classroom. Professor Carmichael was behind her desk, waiting for her classroom to fill up. Harry sat next to Hermione at the end front row just as Carmichael stood up.

"Welcome to your second class of potions this year. I hope that this week hasn't been too hard on you, but remember that class doesn't end for a while," the professor said kindly. "As I said yesterday, today you all are starting research projects on a specific potion." The class groaned collectively. Carmichael smiled kindly. "You will have about three weeks for this project. Please copy this down," she tapped the board with her wand. Instantly, a messy scrawl appeared on the black board and the students started writing.

The professor explained the guidelines. "As I said before, you have two weeks to complete this. You need to research the origins and history of the potion, the instructions and procedures, the results and side effects. You do not have to work alone. You are allowed no more than four people to a group. Please note that you and your partner or group will share the same grade, regardless of who did the most work, so choose wisely. At the end of two weeks, you will start presenting. Your presentation should be anywhere from ten to fifteen minutes long. You may use notes during your presentation, but you have to turn them in, along with the one page report that will be due the day of your presentation. The rubric is on the other half of the board, I recommend copying it down so you know what to do." For the rest of the class they copied the board.

The next class period, they got into groups and chose their potions they would research. Harry was partnered with Ron, Hermione and Neville. They all chose to research the Polyjuice Potion.

After class, Harry parted with Ron and Hermione, heading for the kitchens. There, he asked Dobby to bring him and Ginny dinner later so they could practice without bothering to go to dinner.

"Hey Gin," Harry said as he arrived in the Gryffindor common room later.

"Hello, Harry. Had a good day?" she asked.

"Not too bad. I'm having Dobby bring dinner later, unless you want to hang out with your friends and stuff," Harry said.

"That would be great! Let's go then. I've done my homework and all that," Ginny said excitedly, pulling Harry from the chair he had just sat down in.

"It's great that you like sword fighting and all, but really, we have time. No need to hurry," Harry said, following her up to the sixth year boys' dormitories and into the dueling compartment of the trunk.

They practiced for about two hours when Dobby came in with a trail of plates following him.

"Dobby! You didn't have to bring the whole kitchen!" Harry said, eyes wide.

Dobby smiled sheepishly. "Harry Potter sir, you can eat how ever much you and Ms. Weezy likes and then when you are finished, say 'We're done' and the food will go away!" Dobby said excitedly.

"Thanks Dobby," said Ginny, giggling at the house elf's eagerness to help Harry.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll see you later," Harry said.

"Bye Harry Potter! Bye Ms. Weezy!" said the house elf before disappearing.

"Well, I guess we should start eating," Harry said. Ginny laughed.

A half hour later, the two were stuffed. "I can't believe we ate that much!" said Ginny looking at the few plates they emptied.

"Really. I don't know if we're going to be able to practice anymore, ever," Harry added.

Ginny laughed. "I hope it doesn't come to that. But maybe we should call it quits for the day."

"I agree," said Harry, lying on the floor. "I can't move. I don't think I've eaten that much in my life."

"I can't say the same. There was one Christmas where I did eat a bit more than that," Ginny said, lying back on the ground as well.

"Well, let's look at the bright side to this. At least we won't have to eat for a week," Harry said, nearly truthful to the way he felt.

They got up slowly, banished the food and went to the Gryffindor common room to find it empty. Everyone was at dinner. So they sat down and played chess. They were almost done when Hermione and Ron walked through the portrait, talking in hushed voices. Worry etched on their faces.

"What are you two up to?" asked Ginny. She moved her queen to kill Harry's knight. Harry watched as the knight tried to put up a fight, but lost as the queen brought her sword down on the knight's head.

They looked up and relief spread across their faces. "Where've you guys been?" asked Ron.

"Around. Have a good dinner?" asked Harry, moving his queen forward a few spaces.

"Not bad," said Ron shrugging, sitting next to Harry. Hermione sat next to Ginny.

They finished the game, Ginny won. Harry had an idea he found might be useful, but left it for the next day. They all went to their respective dormitories; Harry cleared his mind and slept peacefully.

Harry woke up early in the morning. He got showered and everything, then set off for his mother's study. In one of the drawers in her desk, he found a large amount of extra chess pieces. He took one of the pawns and brought it with him to the dueling room in the trunk. There he set it on the ground, stepped away and enlarged the piece to be life-size. It was already animated due to its function.

Harry grabbed a sword from the wall and approached the giant chess piece. The piece's hand flew to its sword and blocked a blow from Harry. Harry smiled to himself and charged the piece again. Their fight lasted for about a half hour before he shrunk the piece to it's original size, put away his sword and took the piece with him out of the trunk.

He made his way to the common room, piece still in hand. Ginny was there already. "Come on. I had this brilliant idea," Harry said, pulling her up to his dormitory. Quietly, as not to wake the other boys, they slipped into the third compartment of the trunk. "Get your sword," Harry said. She did. Then Harry set the piece, which Ginny wasn't aware of until then, on the floor. He enlarged the chess piece and Ginny jumped in surprise.

"What are you on about?" she asked, as the piece didn't move yet.

"Approach it, but be on your guard," Harry said. She did. In an instant, the piece jumped to life and Ginny blocked the sword with her own sword. She started on defense but got to offense quickly. She used some of the moves that Harry had taught her and after about twenty minutes, Harry shrunk the piece again.

"That was excellent Harry! Where'd you get the idea?" she asked.

"Last night when we played chess. You did great, by the way. I can tell you learned a lot," Harry said.

Ginny blushed pink, "Thanks. We should get to breakfast." Harry agreed and they left. None of the other boys were up yet. They made their way to the Great Hall undisturbed.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**_RupertRox _**Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. I'm glad you think it's great.

**_magicalme32_** I reviewed your story. Not bad. Thanks for reviewing mine. Glad you like it.

**_asdf_** Thanks for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it. Sorry I didn't get this chapter us fast enough. I wasn't even at home this weekend until this afternoon. Thanks again for reviewing.

**_hawkeye 207_** Thanks for reviewing!

**_Leo Gryff_** Oh, no problem for reviewing your fic. It's great! Thanks for reviewing my story. Get another chapter up on your story really soon please! 

**_pegoheart144_**Thanks for reviewing my story. I think I corrected the error. It took me so long to get this chapter up, I can only vaguely remember… Please keep reading!

**_lilypotterfan_** I'm glad you enjoy my story! That's part of the reason why I write! Thanks for reviewing!

**_MelannenTalviel_** Thanks for reviewing! Lorry isn't a Death Eater, though. I won't kill you for guessing, don't worry.

**_aniron1_** Yep, thanks for reviewing! I always wondered what it would be like for Snape to be the Defense teacher.

**_joe_** Thanks for reviewing! Yes, Harry gets to take potions now! Harry's so excited! (My sarcasm is bad.) And no, Harry isn't playing Quidditch, as unlikely as it is. I think it isn't very likely that he won't play Quidditch in the next book, but I wondered what would happen if he didn't. I took his Quidditch ban as a final decision from J.K. (Though it probably isn't.)

**_Kelzery_** Thanks! I'm glad you like my story! Wouldn't it be cool if he could do wordless magic? I think it would. I would love to do wordless magic myself. (Heck, I'd love to be able to do magic!) Anyway, that was all of the battle on the train. It wasn't really complex at all, was it? No, it wasn't supposed to be. Those weren't Voldemort's best Death Eaters. He wouldn't trust that bunch with a complex plan. But if you read it over, something did happen that didn't quite correspond with his vision/dram thing. Thanks for reviewing!

**_Sexy Slytherin Sweety_** Thanks for reviewing again. A Skiving Snackbox is a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product containing sweets to help aid a student in ditching class. There are Nosebleed Nougats, Fainting Fancies and things of the like. Keep reading!

**_Gryphonmistress_** Yeah, that was pretty corny. (Laughs as I get slapped) But yes, you are correct. I won't say what to. People can do their thirty second research if they want to find a few spoilers. Thanks for reviewing and please keep reading (even though you know a few things some people don't yet…)

**_Ilovatar_** Your wish is my command. Ta da! I updated! Thanks for reviewing!

**_LadyLilyPotter_** My, my, my, you left quite a long review there! Thanks! I need to split this up into paragraphs…

Yes, they are learning to tolerate each other (if just for a bit for the first time in sixteen years)! What an exciting event! (Arg… What ever I do I can't get away from my horrible sarcasm!)

I always wondered what it would be like for Snape to teach Defense. Anyway, this works out perfectly so Harry doesn't have to take remedial potions with McGonagall. I love the curriculum for the sixth years now. And Harry always has to be one step ahead of everything in my story… though not on purpose.

I now accept anonymous reviews… I think. I'm pretty sure I changed it, but I haven't bothered to check…

Yes, I'm thirteen! Oh joy! I'm turning fourteen on the twenty forth of July. Then my parents feel much older just because it's my birthday. Oh, I love it. I forget how old they are… hmm… I think they are 38… Yeah, that should be it. Either that or 37… Okay, back on track!

You shouldn't be smoking! That's very naughty for all my fellow children through out the world! Just say no! Ha, ha. I just remembered when my parents' friend told me that D.A.R.E. stood for Drugs Are Really Excellent. That was funny…

Yes, I did see the new Potter film! I loved it! I went to the midnight premier! I wore my Slytherin out fit: jeans, green t-shirt with a white collared shirt over it, a gray tie and an awesome cloak, and my trusty wand. Oh, and I brought a few books… Dunno why, now that I look back on it. Hey, maybe I should've brought my broom? Why didn't I? Hmm… Oh well… Did you like the film? I loved it! It was great! Can't wait to see it again! Tom Felton (not Draco necessarily) is so hot!

I think that's it… Whew that was a lot to write for a review response thingy. Talk to you later!

**_To anyone else that might've read my story _**Thanks for reading! Please review! Answer a question: Is it okay? Did I completely get something wrong? Did you like it? Should I even continue? Should I turn off my computer, crawl in a hole and re-think my life completely? (Dear, I hope not!)


	5. The Halloween Dance

**_Author's Note_**- Please note that I will not be here for the next week starting on Wednesday. That makes it extremely hard to update, as I won't have my story or maybe not even a computer. I will go insane. However, within a week of my return back to my computer, I should have a new chapter up. It might take a bit more time, as I've only just started writing it. So, in basics **I _probably_ won't have another chapter up until the 21st of July** if I work extra hard. Greatest apologies. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and **please review**.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Second War**

**by MalusMagus **

****

**Chapter Five: The Halloween Dance**

A few weekends later, Harry brewed a potion. But it wasn't for class. It was for his Animagic. He was going to see which animal he really was.

There were a few things to do first. They weren't required, but they would help a lot later on. He had to figure out what he would most likely be. He already figured a lion. But something inside him made him think he was something that flew. So he had narrowed it down. That was good enough for him. It was supposed to make the first transformation less painless and faster.

Harry drank the potion. It was a sweet potion. But none of the ingredients indicated that it would taste sweet, so Harry was a bit confused.

A minute later, though, he was in agonizing pain. It was all he could do not to scream. He felt himself shrinking, his face distorting into a strange, unfamiliar form, his hands were fanning out, he was becoming lighter, his feet were shrinking and taking a different, tough skin; that was the pain. All of these things were happening at once, but slowly. Oh so very slowly.

And then it stopped. Harry took a few calming breaths. He felt his hands against his body, tight. He was very warm too. Not just the surface of his skin, but inside his veins, his blood. He looked down and saw he was significantly closer to the ground. Other than the ground, he saw red, black and gold feathers. He stretched out his stiff neck to see it was rather longer than he would've expected, considering how close to the ground he happened to be. Harry looked at his feet to see talons. Harry looked around the room and found the mirror he had conjured earlier. He walked up to it.

In the reflection he saw a phoenix. Harry saw he still had bright, emerald green eyes. The red and black feathers atop his head stuck out in no pattern. He had a magnificent, long, gold tail with his beak and talons of the same color. Stretching his arms, he saw his wings move. The odd thing he found about himself was the light red patch of feathers in his forehead that made up the shape of his scar.

Harry willed himself to be human. Again, he felt pain. Only, this time he was growing. He felt his face become more familiar and he was taller. He had skin rather than feathers. Then the pain stopped again.

He looked in the mirror and everything was back to normal. He had his black hair, his scar and his slowly defining muscles. Satisfied with being back to normal, Harry decided to try it again. The book he read said to take the potion three times before attempting the transformation without it. So Harry did. Pain, no pain, pain, no pain. It was strange. But, each time he transformed, the pain subdued a bit. So after three times, Harry decided to try it with out the potion.

Harry thought about being the phoenix again. He thought about all of the features: his red, gold and black feathers, his lightning bolt patch of feathers, his gold talons and beak, his feathers on the top of his head that wouldn't stay straight. Then he felt the pain again. He was shrinking yet again that day. He looked in the mirror once the pain stopped and found he was a phoenix again.

Harry smiled to himself, though it didn't show as much as a phoenix.

He willed himself to be a human again. He thought of his long hair that was just below his shoulders, his scar, his barely distinct muscles and his 5 foot 10 inch frame. Then he felt the pain, less this time. He was human again.

Harry did this a few more times until he could barely feel any pain at all. He was so proud of himself. He might try some other time to fly.

Satisfied with all of his progress, he left his trunk to go to dinner.

Later, after dinner, the Headmaster stood up and the Hall fell silent. "I wish to give you a few details about the upcoming Halloween Dance. Attire for the Dance could be of your choice, either costumes or dress robes. It will be Halloween night, of course, starting at 7:45 pm. Everyone is welcome. Oh, and last, The Weird Sisters will be playing," Dumbledore announced before sitting back down. The Hall's volume rose to two times what it had been previous.

Harry glanced over to Ginny momentarily. Would she go with him? Even if just as friends? He'd ask later. Ron and Hermione looked at each other at the same time. Then each blushed, reaching over and taking each other's hands. Harry and Ginny smiled at them.

When the common room had emptied except for Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny, Harry decided he might try and ask her. But he didn't want to in front of Ron and Hermione. What if she said no? Just then, Hermione spoke up. "Ron, could you come to the bulletin board over here? I thought I saw something on there just before we left for dinner. It seemed pretty strange," Hermione said, getting up. Ron stayed put. "Ron! As prefect-," she stopped what would have been a very long speech as Ron got up and followed her.

"Ginny?" he asked, when the two were at the bulletin board, talking.

"Yeah," Ginny asked, shifting her gaze from Hermione and Ron to Harry.

"Did you want to go to the Dance with me?" Harry asked. He mentally cursed himself for asking her now. She wouldn't say yes.

"Yes!" she said, excitedly, though not over doing it. "I was hoping you'd ask. I didn't want to get stuck with Colin," she said, laughing a bit.

"You asked then? Good. I was hoping that wasn't for nothing," Hermione said, as she and Ron rejoined the two.

"You did that on purpose?" Harry asked.

"Yes. You're just to thick to realize it," Hermione said in an innocent tone.

"Yeah, right. I'm tired. I'm going to bed now," Harry said.

"Me too," said Ron. Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, I guess we are to," Hermione said, looking at Ginny for confirmation. She nodded in agreement. "See you in the morning," she said as they all went off to their respective dormitories.

A few weekends later, Ginny confronted Harry with a worried look on her face.

"Harry? There's only one more Hogsmeade weekend until the Dance and I don't know what we're wearing. Are we just wearing dress robes?" she asked.

"Actually," Harry said, getting up from his seat and taking Ginny up to his dormitory. "I already have a few things we can choose from."

"Really?" Ginny's eyes lit up.

"Yep. In here," Harry said, opening the last compartment of the trunk and going in. Ginny followed. They made their way to the closet and Ginny gasped as she saw what room they were in.

"These are your parents clothes," Ginny stated the obvious.

"Yeah," said Harry, going to the back of the closet and finding a pair of costumes.

"Did they have a Halloween Dance when they were at school?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, and these are their costumes. Prince and princess," Harry said. "Unless you don't want to use their costumes," he added quickly.

"No, they're wonderful!" Ginny said breathlessly.

In all truth, they were. The princess outfit was a beautiful, emerald green dress. The sleeves were a stretchy fabric that would be slightly tight. There was gold embroidery on the edge of the sleeves. The top of the dress was the same fabric, but not as stretchy. It had gold embroidery along the neckline. The bottom part of the dress was a few different layers. It was very puffy. The top layer was semi-transparent and was green with gold specks.

The prince outfit was just as stunning, in a less feminine way, though. The jacket and pants were mostly gold with green touches here and there. The shirt that went under it was green with gold buttons.

"Okay, I guess that answers your question, then," Harry said, putting the costumes back on the hangers.

"Yeah," Ginny said. "Thanks."

Harry was confused. "For what?"

"For everything. Helping me with sword fighting. Helping me with Animagus training. For the costumes. For being nice to me. Just everything," Ginny said.

"It's okay, Gin. It's no problem," Harry said, smiling a bit.

"But it means a lot to me. So I just wanted to thank you," Ginny said.

Harry smiled more. "You're welcome."

Over the time since he started school, Harry had been learning more and more spells. But he decided to start with seventh year before going to extra ones. He could now do all of the seventh year spells with Wandless Magic. He had also discovered that he could be any non-magical animal with the help of the potion first, not because of Animagic.

In her free time, Ginny had a lot to do. For one thing, she was brewing the potion to help her transform by herself. She, and Harry, had mastered most of sword fighting. She had also been getting help from him occasionally with homework. When he explained what she didn't get, she learned more. He taught her basics that were in a number of spells often that she wouldn't have recognized on her own too. She was so confident about her studies; she didn't even care about O.W.Ls. They were just more end of the year exams. Quidditch was going excellent for the team they had. The first match was coming up just after the Halloween Ball. It would be Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

Ron was okay. He didn't care about his homework; he cared about Quidditch. His team had improved a lot in the few practices they attended. Hermione was his girlfriend and he was happy about that. They fought less and when they did, they were short and Hermione always won.

Hermione was as studious as ever, except perhaps in her third year. She had gotten exceeds expectations or outstanding on all of her papers, as her teachers were grading in terms of wizarding exams. She had read all of her textbooks just before the start of term, and therefore, understood the spells. Other than school, there was Ron. He started to agree with her more often since they started going out. He also started eating a bit more decently, which surprised Hermione to say the least.

It was the Monday before Halloween. Harry was at Defense Against the Dark Arts, awaiting instruction.

"Quiet down, class," said Snape as he strode through the doorway, robes billowing out behind him. This order was not needed, as the class was already against the wall waiting for the lesson to start.

"Today, we will be learning a charm that is very useful against Dementors. Which one am I going to teach you Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked. He had hope Malfoy would know this, as it was used against him three years previous.

"The Patronus Charm," Malfoy said.

"Five points to Slytherin," Snape awarded.

"Mr. Weasley, can you tell me exactly what this charm does?" Snape asked.

"It chases away dementors," Ron said, as if it were common sense.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your tone," Snape said, his lips curving to form a smirk. "But nevertheless, he is correct. Mr. Potter, can you tell me more about this charm?" Snape honestly thought he couldn't.

"It is the polar opposite of a dementor. It is made up of pure happiness and is conjured with the aid of happy memories. The incantation is 'expecto patronum,'" Harry said knowingly.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Yes," he said simply, awarding no points. "With the dementors' allegiance on the edge lately, the Headmaster seems to think it necessary that we at least cover the subject and try to perform the charm successfully. I don't expect any of you to be able to perform it, as many full-grown witches and wizards are not able to. I will give twenty points to the house of whoever is able to successfully perform the charm. Read pages 687 to 693 and then you may attempt the spell. You have both periods to finish the reading and try the spell. Homework is nine inches on the correct way to perform the charm and the results. You may start."

Everyone started reading. When Harry was done, he saw that many were done as well. Yet, no one had tried to cast the spell. Looking back at the people finished, he saw they all had a look of concentration upon their faces. They were all thinking of happy memories good enough to use.

Suddenly, Draco Malfoy, stood up and shouted the spell. The look on his face gave evidence of his confidence. He thought he was going to get it right the first time. Harry nearly smiled at the result. The end of his wand lit up for just a moment before going out. Malfoy's eyes narrowed at his wand and he sat down again, thinking of a good enough memory.

Harry found his happy memory. Well, it wasn't a memory, really. It was knowledge. He had friends. As he stood up, he looked at Ron and Hermione, who gave him looks of encouragement. Harry knew he could do this.

Harry saw his three best friends in his mind. Hermione, Ginny and Ron. Then he shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" A silvery stag erupted out of his wand. Everyone that wasn't in Slytherin clapped as Harry sat down and his stag galloped around the room. When the stag was finished, it went back to Harry before disappearing.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor," Snape said reluctantly.

"Harry!" someone called from behind him. Harry spun around. It was Parvati Patil. "Harry wait," she said as she caught up with him. "I was wondering if you were doing the D.A. this year again," said asked.

"I was thinking about it," Harry said.

"Oh, please do! No one's going to learn with Snape as Defense teacher! Okay, maybe some people, but we could learn twice as much if you taught us as well," she said.

"I think I might. Apparently everyone in the D.A. did exceptionally well in Defense on end of the year exams," Harry said.

"Yeah. Lavender and I got Exceeds Expectations. We were definitely not that great in class though," Parvati said.

"Well, just send out the message to everyone that I might. And don't forget your galleon," Harry said.

"Okay," she said, turning to walk away. "Thanks Harry."

Harry smiled a bit, "No problem."

So now he was doing the D.A. again. It should be fun. Especially with all that he was learning from the seventh year textbooks he was reading.

The days ticked down slowly as the Halloween Dance approached. The students were getting restless. Thursday, Dumbledore found it pointless for classes, as they would be too excited to concentrate, so he canceled them.

The students had to find something to do. Of course, there wasn't a boy up before 10:30. Harry and Ron took the liberty of staying in bed until 12:30. Ginny and Hermione got up at 12:00, though, just so they were still able to nag the boys about sleeping too much.

"I'm hungry," Ron said sleepily as he made his way into the common room.

"Let's go to the kitchens," Harry suggested, almost as tired.

"Okay," Ron said, not even stopping and heading straight for the portrait hole. The girls watched amused as the two made their way sleepily to the kitchens.

"What time did you two go to bed?" Hermione asked.

"10:00," said Ron.

"12:00," said Harry.

"In any case, you two should be well rested. Over twelve hours of sleep each! And why were you up so late, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Researching spells," Harry said. It was true, he had been up researching spells for the D.A.

"That's understandable. Well, here we are," Ginny said, tickling the pear. The portrait opened.

"Hello, Dobby," Harry said. "Can you get us some lunch?"

Hermione looked almost with disgust as Dobby moved around, balancing all of her hats on his head.

"Yes, of course, Dobby will! Winky, help Dobby!" Dobby called, going to find Winky. The four sat down.

They waited for a few moments until the food came. Then they ate. Harry didn't make the mistake of eating too much again, but Ron did.

"I'm stuffed. Sorry, 'Mione, I won't be able to Dance with you tonight," Ron said.

"I didn't expect you to, after the way you treated your date at the Yule Ball two years ago," she said teasingly.

"Well, I didn't like her very much," Ron said truthfully.

"Still, that's no way to treat a lady," Hermione said.

"Too bad then, eh?" Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes. They made their way out of the kitchens after thanking Dobby and Winky. They went to Gryffindor tower.

"I've got to work this all off, or else I won't fit into that gorgeous dress," said Ginny.

"Want to duel?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione looked between the two and wondered why Harry had just come up with that.

"Yeah," said Ginny.

"Can we watch?" Ron asked.

"Sure," Harry said. Ginny agreed and they all ventured into the third compartment of Lily's trunk.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Hermione asked.

"Didn't cross my mind," Harry said vaguely as he picked his favorite sword from the wall.

"If you asked specifically, I'm sure he would've told you," Ginny said, picking up her favorite sword out as well. She had moved from the lightest sword to a middle size sword because she had become more accustomed to the weight until it was getting too easy.

"Rules," Harry said.

"No magic until after the duel," Ginny put in.

"Duel ends when one is unarmed or too hurt to continue," Harry said.

"Or when one is unable to finish," Ginny said.

"Such as being on one's back with the opponent's sword at one's throat," said Harry, smiling.

"Or if one forfeits," said Ginny, smiling as well. Harry nodded and swung his sword to start.

He came down near her head, but was blocked by Ginny. They fought for nearly fifteen minutes with no one getting the upper hand. Then, Harry caught Ginny by surprise and put her on defense, getting ahead. Finally, Ginny tripped backwards, her sword left her hand and Harry put the tip of his sword by her throat.

"You win," said Ginny.

"Yep," Harry said, he moved the sword and stuck out his hand, she took it and he helped her up. "Let's do that tomorrow too," Harry said.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Can you teach us?" Hermione and Ron said at the same time. Harry had forgotten they were watching.

"Yeah, I suppose. You'll learn it later in the year, you know. It's part of the curriculum," Harry said.

"Yeah, but who doesn't want to be ahead of the class?" Ron asked.

"Apparently not you," Harry mumbled. "Yeah, I'll teach you then. Want to start now?"

Their eyes widened. "Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Okay," they said.

"Pick a sword. You should start lighter," Harry said. They did and Harry began just as he had with Ginny.

At 5:30, the girls parted to get ready. Ron and Harry dueled a bit. Ron was pretty good for the first time. When they finished, they each questioned what the other was going to wear. The girls wanted to keep it a surprise, though, so neither told, even though they would see it in a matter of minutes.

At 7:00, they decided to get ready. It took Harry minimal time to get ready. It was like putting on a muggle suit. The thing that took him longest was his hair. He brushed it and let it hang down. It was now just to his shoulders. But no one knew that aside from him and Ron, as Harry always kept it back. Since it was that long, it was weighed down and laid a bit more flat.

When he was done, he looked quickly through a book to find ways to fix his eyesight. There was a potion to take that would fix it forever. Then there was a spell to help it for twelve hours. "Oculus reparare," Harry said, waving his hand in front of his eyes. Instantly, his vision blurred. Harry was momentarily confused. Did I do it wrong, Harry thought to himself. Then he took of his glasses and he could see perfectly.

He still had five minutes. So Harry went into the last compartment of the trunk and looked through the closet. He found what he was looking for. So he made his way out of the trunk and into the common room.

Ron wore really nice black dress robes. He told Harry about how he got them when they were waiting for their dates. "Fred and George gave them to me," he said. "Really odd of them. They got me new dress robes last year too. I was sure they'd jinxed them before hand. They didn't. Just told me some rubbish about being good brothers."

It seemed forever before Ginny came down the stairs. When she did, he was in awe. The dress looked the same, but she looked incredible with it. She had put emerald eyeshadow on her eyes and green and gold glitter on her face. Her hair was halfway up. The part that was up was in a sort of bun with enchanted butterfly clips in it and glitter. The part that was down went to the middle of her back and was curled at the bottoms. Harry thought she looked stunning.

Hermione looked pretty as well. She was wearing a beautiful dress that looked like a muggle prom dress. It was lilac with dark purple stitching at the top and bottom. It was sleeveless, but had a matching shawl. Her hair was straight and went to the middle of her back. She had minimal make up on her face.

The girls walked up to the boys as gracefully as they could.

"You look…" Harry couldn't find any words powerful enough to explain her appearance. He settled with, "like the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Ginny blushed. He didn't hear what Ron said, but Hermione was blushing as well.

"I've got something for you," Harry said, removing his hands from behind his back. He held a beautiful, gold tiara with emeralds set in the shape of leaves and vines. It went with the dress. Ginny was in awe at the beauty of it.

"Can you put it on? I can't do it by myself with out a mirror," Ginny said softly. Harry nodded and placed the tiara on the top of her head. With the bun in the back, it looked perfect. Harry smiled.

"You look like a dream," Harry said, as he leaned in a kissed her on the cheek. She blushed again.

"You don't look to bad your self," she replied.

"Can we go now?" Ron asked, interrupting their little moment and earning a nice punch in the ribs from Hermione. Ginny and Harry laughed, blushing furiously.

"Yeah," Ginny said.

They walked down to the corridor outside the Great Hall. They were five minutes early, so they weren't allowed inside yet. The two couples earned a good amount of looks from people already gathered there. A few girls sighed as they saw Harry and some glared at Ginny, jealous of her beauty and date. Some of the guys couldn't stop staring at Hermione and Ginny and were rather jealous of Harry and Ron. Their dates weren't too happy about that.

All of a sudden, the doors opened magically and they were bombarded with a large amount of sound. It was the band, The Weird Sisters. They weren't too bad or much different from a muggle rock band.

They stepped in and looked around. There were jack o lanterns floating around in the air. In each of the corners stood a huge pumpkin, no doubt courtesy of Hagrid. Many started dancing right off, including Ginny and Harry. Harry didn't really know how, but he just did what he felt was right. Looking around, it happened to be the right way to dance, much to his luck.

"I'm thirsty, you?" Ginny asked after a while.

"Yeah. Want me to go get you some butter beer?" Harry asked.

"I'll come too," said Ginny. Harry shrugged and led his date over to the table that held the food.

"Ooh… don't eat those. I bet Fred and George somehow got those here. They're Canary Creams. What a nasty trick," she said mysteriously.

"Was it you?" Harry asked, smiling at Ginny.

She nodded. "Dobby will do anything for a friend of Harry Potter's," she did a remarkable impression of Dobby. They laughed. Just then, Harry caught sight of someone familiar.

"Did you know Lupin was coming?" Harry asked.

"No, did he?" she asked, looking around for the werewolf.

"Yep. And you won't believe who with," Harry said, a smile creeping onto his face.

"I wouldn't know," Ginny said truthfully.

"Carmichael," Harry said.

"No! Really? That's unexpected," Ginny said.

"Not for me," Harry said. He saw Ginny's confused expression. "I'll tell you later. Want to go say hi?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said enthusiastically.

They made their way over. "Hi, Mooney," Harry said from behind his friend. The werewolf spun around. He saw the couple and smiled mischievously.

"Hey, Harry," he said. "How's it going?" he asked.

"Not bad. Hi professor," Harry said to Carmichael.

"Hello, Potter. You do realize who you two look like right?" she asked, with a tear slipping silently down her cheek.

"You guys are a spitting image of Lily and James," Remus informed them.

"Yep. I got these from my mum's trunk. You gave me the idea when you were telling me about the picture a while ago. Of course, I didn't know then," Harry said.

"Dumbledore told me you might be restarting a Defense Club?"

"Yeah. I'm going to," Harry said.

"Excellent. That's what the students need. They need to be prepared for the war," she said.

"Yeah. That was part of the reason we started it last year, in a way. Most of it was because Umbridge didn't teach us anything," Harry said.

"I read that in the Daily Prophet. It's understandable. She was at school while we were there, wasn't she Remus?" Lupin nodded. "Yes, she was just a few years younger than us. Awful person. Always hated Remus and Lily. She hated Black and Potter too. Called them blood traitors…" she trailed off with a look of disgust on her face. Then she lightened up. "Well, best not ruin such a great night. You two better go enjoy it," she said.

Ginny and Harry said goodbye to them as they left. "Want to go outside?" Harry asked. Ginny smiled and nodded.

When they got outside, Harry thought that it looked pretty cool. There were pumpkins everywhere and benches and bushes. The bushes, instead of a lush green were, like all others at that time of year, brown and golden. On the sides of the benches there were fairies. But they were in fall colors, like deep, dark gold and such.

"Let's sit here," Ginny said. They sat at one of the benches, a long way from the doors, concealed by a cluster of bushes and pumpkins. "Did you see Hermione and Ron?" she asked curiously.

"No. I haven't seen them since we got to the dance," Harry said.

"Oh. I haven't either. I haven't heard them either. Normally anyone would be able to hear them bickering every few minutes," Ginny said with a smirk.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Are you having a good time?" he asked, mentally kicking himself afterward.

"Yes. It's a lot of fun. Even if we aren't dancing at the moment. I like just being with you," Ginny said sincerely.

"I like being with you too," Harry said seriously. Ginny smiled and blushed.

"What were you talking about earlier, knowing Lupin was coming and everything?" she asked.

"Oh, that, one day and Peeves passed by and was singing 'loony, loopy Lupin.' I was wondering why when he did. But now I realize it was probably triggered from the conversation or talk about Lupin when he was invited."

Ginny nodded. "That makes sense. Do you want to try finding Hermione and Ron?" she asked.

"Okay," Harry said, rising and then taking Ginny's hand to help her up. They walked back into the Great Hall, hand in hand, having not let go after they got up. But they didn't notice at first.

Harry looked down at their hands after a while and Ginny followed his gaze. But instead of letting go in a rush, she held his hand tighter. Harry smiled and then kept walking.

They found Hermione and Ron, just coming back from dancing and heading for the food table. Typical of Ron, Harry thought to himself.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said, picking up her pace.

"Oh, hello, guys. Where've you been? We haven't seen you for a while," Hermione said.

"Outside," Harry replied.

"You missed a really good song, mate," Ron said, helping himself to a Cauldron Cake.

"I wouldn't know," Harry mumbled, taking a Pumpkin Pasty.

"What do you want to do after the dance? You know it ends in a half hour; 10:30," Ron said.

"How about go to bed? We still have classes tomorrow," Hermione said.

"Nah," said Ron, "We wouldn't have class after a dance."

"Well, when we get back, I'm going to bed," Hermione said.

"Okay. Want a game of chess when we get back?" Ron asked Harry.

"No, I'm going to bed as well," Harry said.

"Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Nope. Classes tomorrow, Ron," Ginny said. Hermione smiled.

"Fine," Ron said grumpily. "Better get dancing. Twenty five minutes left," he said, taking Hermione by the hand. Harry and Ginny followed.

The song just ended and a slow one came on. Ginny was a bit hesitant, but put her hands around Harry's neck. Harry put his hands on her waist and they swayed from side to side with the beat. Harry saw that a lot of the people dancing had done the same.

A few more songs went by and then the end came. Slowly, the students filtered out of the Hall. Harry and Ginny made their way up to Gryffindor tower slowly, recalling memories of the dance.

"Thanks Harry," Ginny said when they got up to the common room. "I had a good time."

"Me too," said Harry. He leaned in to kiss her, but instead of on the cheek again, he gave her a quick one on the lips. This caught Ginny by surprise, but she didn't push him away. "Night," he said after.

"Night," Ginny said, going up the stairs to her dormitory.

Harry turned around to see Ron waiting for him. "You really should keep that to yourselves you know," Ron said.

Harry smirked. "Would you have rather me taken her into a broom closet?" he asked.

"No, that was fine," he said after a moment. They went up the stairs. Harry was thinking about Ginny the whole time. Then Harry changed into his pajamas and fell asleep almost instantly.

Harry was in a dark house. He walked down a familiar corridor. There was a light coming from behind a door a few meters down. He didn't hear anything. No, strike that, he did hear something. It was faint and hard to hear. Something coming from behind him. Harry turned around. There was a snake. Nagini, Voldemort's snake.

"Master will be pleased," he heard the snake say softly, before passing him and slithering into the door with the light. Harry crept silently to the door. Then he heard someone else hissing.

"Really? That's a pleasant surprise," Harry heard Voldemort's voice said softly in Parseltongue, though Harry wasn't aware it was in the language. Just then, the door opened all the way. "Hello, Potter," Voldemort said softly. "Do come in."

Harry looked behind Voldemort into the room and saw only the snake. So Harry decided to go in.

"I must say this visit is rather unexpected. You've been out of touch for a while," Voldemort said, sitting in his high backed chair in front of the fire.

"Yeah, pity for you," Harry said.

Voldemort ignored him. "And I can tell you've changed. I can sense it. Not just appearance," Voldemort said softly.

"Yeah, you're right," Harry said.

"But how have you changed then?" Voldemort asked.

"What makes you think I'd tell you?" Harry asked.

"I know you've mastered Occlumency, or I would've been able to contact you weeks ago," Voldemort said.

"Why would you want to contact me?" Harry asked.

"Many reasons. First is an update. I know about the prophecy," Voldemort said proudly.

"I know you know about the prophecy. You mean that you know the contents," Harry said.

"Of course, that's what I mean," Voldemort said impatiently. "I also know that you have grown up a bit."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You aren't as easy to irritate or intimidate," Voldemort said.

Harry was a bit confused. "How would you know that?"

"Besides your attitude now, I have people that would tell me such things," Voldemort said.

"But you don't have Death Eaters at Hogwarts yet, do you?" Harry asked. That was a stupid question. Why would Voldemort tell him that? Harry didn't know, but he did anyway.

"Not yet. I make a point of not letting students become Death Eaters. They are too foolish and don't know enough. Once they are out of school I let them. Plus, Dumbledore can sense things like that, or the students would accidentally let it slip or brag about it. It's more trouble than it's worth," he said. "But I do have a few there that are loyal to me."

"But how would you get the information from them?" Harry asked.

"I thought you'd at least know that. By owl, Harry. Isn't that how most wizards communicate?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, but you aren't most wizard. You're only half wizard. Remember, your father was a muggle," Harry said. He knew Voldemort wouldn't like that.

"Oh, you're clever Potter," Voldemort said through gritted teeth, his temper rising. Then he recovered. "You know, you'd be so powerful. You can be my ally," Voldemort said.

That wasn't expected. He didn't even throw a curse after the half blood remark. "I know that. But that would also be useless," Harry said.

"I know, neither can live, while the other survives. Perhaps we _can_ live, though," Voldemort said.

"Perhaps," said Harry. "But I wouldn't spend my life helping you destroy others," Harry said heatedly. "Because that's low."

"No, it isn't. It's a good deed. I'm helping to purify the wizard race," Voldemort said.

"But you aren't even pure in your standards," Harry said.

"Not completely, and neither are you. But I'm ridding the world of muggles, muggle borns and squibs. The pure bloods will have a better life," Voldemort said.

"Not with you as their leader," Harry said.

"Maybe you should be their ruler then. Join with me Harry. My Death Eaters and I will do all the killing, and you can rule," Voldemort said.

"Yeah, right. There is no way I would rule a bunch of Death Eaters. Plus, that's most of the world you're killing off; you know that, don't you? Purebloods are only one fifth of all wizards. And then, all wizards, witches, squibs and muggle borns are about one fourth of the world. That's a lot of killing you and your Death Eaters have to do," Harry said. He had read the statistics in a book from the library a few weeks back.

"I know. Don't you think I'd have thought this all through? I have plans," Voldemort said.

"Whatever. I don't think it's very smart. Oh, and I have a question," Harry said.

"What is it?" Voldemort asked.

"Did you ever have a psychiatrist? Because they had the reverse affect on you. They're supposed to cure people of their mental… troubles," Harry said.

"I did have a psychiatrist, at my muggle orphanage. He was a muggle as well," Voldemort said with disgust.

"What's so bad about that?" Harry asked.

"Muggles are the lowest life forms, Harry. What is Dumbledore teaching you?" Voldemort asked.

"The truth," Harry said.

"For a change," Voldemort supplied. "You know, just as well as I, if not better, that all he did last year was avoid the truth and you."

"Yeah. But not now," Harry said, temper rising a few notches.

"You've only talked to him a minimal number of times," Voldemort said. "How do you know?"

"I just do," Harry said. "I'm leaving." He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep if he kept up this conversation.

"I await our next meeting," Voldemort said. If he weren't a Dark Lord, he would've sounded almost pleasant.

The scene before Harry faded and then he was back in his bed.

Harry opened his eyes. It was still pitch black outside. All of the others were in their beds. He couldn't tell if they were awake of not.

That was until Ron turned over and just audibly mumbled, "Just a few more Cauldron Cakes."

He didn't wake anyone. Good. Harry mentally kicked himself yet again. One, why had he just talked with Voldemort for so long? That was stupid. And another thing, he forgot to clear his mind that night. Why hadn't he remembered that night? Oh, yeah, he was too tired and couldn't get his mind off of Ginny.

Harry cleared his mind quickly and went to bed, this time, to a dreamless sleep.

Friday, between charms and lunch, Harry had talked to Hunter. He found out a few useful facts.

"Harry," called Hunter as he slithered into the boys' dormitories.

"Hello, Hunter. Having a good day?" Harry asked, sitting on his bed.

"You might say that. I've found out a few things for you," Hunter said, wrapping his head and body around one of the posts on the bed and slipping onto the bed.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"I've found out loyalties of a few of the Slytherins. The Head of House, Snape, he's exceedingly loyal to the Light," Hunter said. Harry nodded for him to go on. "The one's on the train, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, all loyal to the Dark. Zabini is Light. Parkinson is half and half and Nott is Dark. That's all I found out from your year," Hunter said.

"Thanks. That helps a lot," said Harry.

"It's no problem," Hunter said.

"Did you find anyone Dark that wasn't in Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"Yes. There was a Ravenclaw, Stewart Ackerly, a third year. There was another third year, Natalie McDonald, Gryffindor. But it was only in their opinions. The Gryffindor's parents aren't Death Eaters, but think along the same lines. None of the students had the Dark Mark," Hunter said. "And that's all I found out."

"Great, thanks. I appreciate it a lot," Harry said.

"Your welcome," Hunter said.

This would be good. Now he knew that when he started the D.A. again, which was tomorrow, he could invite a few more people and still be careful. Harry said bye and went to lunch. That passed by. He kept an eye on Zabini and just after she left the Hall alone, he followed. She turned down a corridor and Harry called her.

"Zabini," he said, catching up.

She looked momentarily confused but greeted Harry all the same, "Potter."

"I was wondering if you could meet me and a few people in the Room of Requirement tomorrow just after lunch," Harry said.

She was confused again, but deciding she had nothing better to do, she agreed.

"See you then," Harry said, walking off to Gryffindor tower.

The next day, when he finished lunch, he started off for the Room of Requirement. He had his bag with him. In it were a few defense books with spells marked, quills, ink, parchment, his Map and Invisibility Cloak.

Harry walked three times around the place where the Room of Requirement was. Soon, a door appeared. When he walked inside, he found the ideal place to work on defense. It was a very large room, in height, width and length. There were cushions on the walls, save the back wall. In the back there were bookcases, couches and chairs. In the back, there were also a variety of weapons. Harry was impressed.

Then the D.A. members started filing in. Harry looked at the Map. Good, only people invited. No one was tailing them.

"Welcome, everyone," Harry said, a bit nervously.

He got replies such as "Hey, Harry" or "What's up, Harry?" or "I'm glad you decided to do this again". Harry was pleased.

Everyone gathered in the back. There turned out to be enough seats for everyone, which Harry was glad of.

Ginny, Hermione and Ron took front row seats. "Hey, everyone. I decided that it would be a good idea to start up the D.A. again this year. I've noticed that some of our number are missing, and that's, of course, because they were seventh years. I would also like to invite more people this year, some that are younger and some that are from other houses.

"I would also like to tell you what I think we'll do this year. I know that Snape is going to teach sword fighting, but I think we should get a head start." As Harry said this, there were murmurs of agreement. "I also think we should start things that are N.E.W.T. level and above. It could come in handy, what with the war starting and all. Does anyone not have their galleons?" Harry asked. Zabini and Neville and a few new attendees raised their hands. At this moment, people noticed the Slytherin and took the opportunity to glare at her. Harry didn't say anything, but hoped they could get used to the Slytherin members.

"Hermione, could you make extras?" Harry asked.

"Sure. I'll make a lot so we could invite more new people too," Hermione said knowingly.

"Thanks. I think that's all. Next time we meet will be next weekend. I don't know when exactly quite yet. Everyone will find out by Friday though. See you then," Harry said. Everyone got up. Some of them left immediately. Others looked around the room at the weapons and things. Zabini made her way up to Harry.

"Thanks for inviting me. I'd love to join this. I won't tell my friends though. They'd get ideas and it just wouldn't be good. What are those galleons you were talking about?" Zabini asked.

"You know how there are numbers on them? I have a master one and can program the date and time of the next meeting into it," Harry said.

"Really? That's clever. Granger came up with that?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Well, I've got to go. See you," she said as she left.

* * *

**_Author's Notes- _**I hope you paid at least a bit of attention to the author's note at the top of the chapter. Other than that, just review please!

**_hogwartsfreak- _**Thanks so much! I've read a lot of fics (a great many were very good and I don't regret reading them) and I'm glad you think mine is one of the better ones. Thanks for reviewing my fic and I hope I don't disappoint too much!

**_SexySlytherinSweety- _**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I will try to write as soon as possible!

**_Scorchy-11- _**I told you what Peeves was talking about! Oh, the cleverness of me! (That was from the Peter Pan movie! It was a great movie!) Thanks for reviewing!

**_JENNIFER- _**Glad you like my story! Oh, it pleases me that people like it… As I wrote to SexySlytherinSweety above- I will try to write as soon as possible!

**_magicalme32- _**Okay, I'll split this response into paragraphs.

1. Harry is still taking Occlumency so he can get rid of his nightmares that Voldemort influences. I doubt Voldemort would try to possess him again anyway, as he cannot stay in his body for very long.

2. Well, I think that Voldemort can't be killed with a curse because he and Harry have the same wand core and will not function properly against each other. If either of them used someone else's wand, it wouldn't work nearly as well or accurately.

3. Yes, Dumbledore (the crazy old buffoon!) follows Harry. Not just yet though. When the time comes.

4. In this story (as warned in the summary) the pairings are Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. Sorry, but I can't please everyone at once. And I don't like anything that ruins the Harry/Ginnys ship. But I do think that Luna is a good friend that seems to understand him better than Hermione and Ron do.

5. Yes, I'll try. I tend to stick to a topic through out the whole chapter and forget about many other things. Malfoy (as hot as he is in the movie) is a mean, ugly Ferret that is a git and wants revenge on Harry.

6. I will keep writing… Thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing my story.

**_BferBear- _**Correct! Ah… I'm so obvious it hurts… Thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad you enjoy my story.

**_BAce- _**I'm so happy people enjoy this! It makes it so worth while, even though it takes about five times longer to write it than to read it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it!

**_jeff- _**I'm so delighted! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**_specialpastry- _**Glad you enjoy my story! As said in my author's note at the top, I'll be gone for a while. But I will update as soon as I finish the next chapter. I plan to keep the chapters long, because I love to read long chapters as well. Thanks so much!

**_Iluvatar- _**He will be an animagus. I love the stories that have him as an animagus… Not a griffin, as you read earlier in the chapter. But I like it… Hopefully other people do to. This chapter was mostly to push the characters further into a bit of romance. I've never written romance before. I wanted it to be slightly gradual. Not out of the blue, you know? But I wanted it to be a bit obvious as well. I think it was painfully obvious in this chapter, but that's just my thoughts on the matter. I don't plan on the romance being too intense, but at least obvious. But alas, as I near the end of your review I blush and shut up. Thanks for reviewing!

**_Gryphonmistress- _**I hope I spelled that right… Sorry. Anyway, yeah, I know I'm a Ron-type idiot and don't know when to shut up. (Ducks as some Ronfan chucks their computer at my head.) Thanks a ton for reviewing. I'm torn between liking Ron and not. I've been reading fan fics that have Ron evil and Ron the best friend in the world. I don't know. He's such a git at times. Then he's a humorous character. I thought that the minor prank brought out some type of combination where he's humorous and a git at the same time. But I suppose Harry wasn't very nice either. Well, I liked the minor prank as well. Yes, I think it'd be interesting with Snape as Defense teacher. I don't know what I'd do if my house caught fire. I don't do well in situations such as those. My sister choked once. Luckily my parents were there to help, because I curled up in a corner crying and didn't even help. (That's true! I'm so horrible!) Anyway. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story.

**_Tara6- _**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I just finished the chapter and spent the last half hour writing responses. It's 12:51 in the morning at the moment. So, that tells you I update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**_GhostMagic19- _**Yes, this is a bit typical, isn't it? Well, I'm glad you think it's good! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I do plan on keeping the chapters long, don't worry!

**_To anyone else that read this jumble of words_**- Thanks so much for reading. But I really want reviews too. I live off reviews. Dementors are to happiness as MalusMagus is to reviews. Hope I didn't confuse too many people there. I confused myself for a minute… Just means I live off reviews…


	6. Quidditch

**Author's Note**- I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! I went to Mexico for a week with no computer much less the chapter I was working on. However, I am now including Quidditch! You can read over the story to see. So, with out further ado, the next chapter! No, one more thing- be sure to read the bottom Author's Note. Here's the chapter!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Second War**

**by MalusMagus**

****

**Chapter Six: Quidditch**

It was the Friday after the dance. Ron had been training the new team vigorously ever since tryouts and it showed. The three new chasers, who were superb at tryouts, now seemed invincible. Neville and Euan Abercrombie were not nearly as good as Fred and George were, but who could possibly to that? They were good in their own way. They could accurately hit the bludgers at targets most of the time and had yet to let their teammates get hit with a bludger at practice. Of course, most of the time, they only used one bludger. Ron was better than he ever was last year, thankfully. Harry, as Ron had put it was, "better than Charlie ever was, even after Hogwarts."

"We have our first game tomorrow," Ron said. "Versus Slytherin. Harry, you will have no problem 'cause Malfoy couldn't catch the snitch if his life depended on it. Malfoy, is also captain of his team this year." At this Ron smirked and the rest of the team snickered. "I've seen their practices and they are nothing. The only thing I'm a bit worried about is the keeper." He turned to the three chasers. "Their chasers couldn't get a single quaffle in. That means that the keeper is good, or the chasers suck, I'm betting both." The team snickered again. "But I'm not taking chances. This practice is all you, chasers. I want you to try that new weaving strategy some more and try to perfect that. I'm not going easy on you. I want the rest of you to fly in their way a bit but not too much. So they can prepare for the worse. Okay? Good! Get out there!"

The team practiced 11:30 to 5:30. By then the team had to nearly drag the chasers back to the castle, they were so tired. On the bright side, they had improved greatly.

Harry woke in the morning early. Ron had made the team go to bed at 9:00 the night before. After several tries of going back to bed, Harry got up and dressed and sat by the window. He had nothing to do. He couldn't go down and practice sword fighting, Ron warned him last night. "don't you dare go and practice swords… need to save your energy…" he said just before falling asleep.

He stared out of the window. It was a bit cloudy for his taste. The wind, Harry could tell by looking at the trees in the Forest, wasn't very bad. It didn't look as though it would rain, but there were still a few more hours.

Bored out of his mind, he headed downstairs. There, he found most of the team. The only one that wasn't there now was Ron. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"He sent us to bed too early," Ginny said.

"Yeah, and on top of that, we've come to the conclusion that we're all nervous," added Katherine Pythage.

Harry laughed a bit, as did many on the team. He sat down next to Ginny and put his arm around her, which was not unwelcome. They talked a bit. Harry got most of them to loosen up a bit. Then Ron came down.

"How long have you all been up?" he asked.

"Oh, just an hour and a half," said Alexis Phillips.

"Only an hour for me," said Harry.

"Well, I'm hungry," Ron said. Apparently he was just pretending to care about how long they were up. But it was comical. They all got their brooms and were dressed in their Quidditch gear before they went to the Great Hall.

The team sat patiently as Ron paced and recited his thoughts over the game that would take place within minutes.

"Okay, I'm not going to lie. From what I've seen of their practices, Slytherins are horrible. But we can't get over confident. Chasers, you guys are nearly as good as Angelina, Katie, and Alicia were just a few years ago. Do you agree Harry?"

"Yeah," he said. It wasn't a lie at all. They were almost as good as the other trio. And that was saying something, as Alicia, Angelina and Katy all had years of practice and the new ones had just a few weeks.

"See? You are great. Neville and Euan, you guys have come a long way," Ron said. Harry didn't think this was completely true. They weren't bad to begin with. But they had improved a bit. "Harry, you're better than Charlie. No one here has anything to worry about. Malfoy is over confident and there fore didn't hold nearly as many practices as us nor did he work his team nearly as much as we did. They didn't even check out the competition as far as I know."

Harry hadn't seen any of the Slytherins around the Quidditch pitch during practices either.

"Okay, we're going to win this. Harry, as fast as you can, okay? If Slytherin somehow gets more points than us, see if we can catch up before trying to get it." Ron said.

"No problem," Harry said.

"Let's get out there and kick some Slytherin arse!" Ron said loudly. The team jumped up and nearly ran out of the room.

The weather had gotten steadily worse since the morning and was all cloudy. The sun could not be seen and it was starting to drizzle. Harry quickly took out his wand and pointed them at his glasses. "Impervius," he said. They were all announced as they ran onto the pitch to the center where Madam Hooch was standing. Ron and Malfoy shook hands, albeit grudgingly.

"I want a clean game," Madam Hooch said, staring pointedly at Malfoy, then at Ron. They rose into the air as the quaffle was released. Then the snitch and the bludgers took off.

Harry was instantly looking for the small gold ball. He thought he saw it go off towards the Gryffindor goal posts for a second and headed that way as well.

Harry got behind the goal posts and looked around. Malfoy was in the center of the pitch, as if he hadn't moved since he kicked off. But he was looking around, glancing at Harry every few moments. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Gryffindor leads 20-0. The Slytherin chasers haven't even tried to make a goal!" said an exasperated Colin Creevy, the new commentator, as Lee Jordan no longer attended Hogwarts.

The rain increased a bit. Harry took a deep breath. _I'm seeker for a reason_, he thought. He looked harder for the little gold ball. It wouldn't get easier until it stopped raining, and judging by the clouds, was a long time from now.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glint of gold. He turned slightly to see the small piece of gold speed off to the middle of the pitch, near Malfoy. Harry leaned close to the broomstick as he accelerated in the same direction. He realized just in time that the chasers were headed towards him and flew higher. Then he lost it. Malfoy didn't even see the thing.

Taking the opportunity, he raced just in front of him and went into a steep dive. He looked back and saw Malfoy follow him. He slowed up a bit so Malfoy could catch up and pulled out of the dive just after Malfoy did. Then he flew parallel to the ground for about ten seconds before stopping and turning around. He found Malfoy rolling his eyes. He realized he nearly fell for a Wronski feint.

Harry flew ten feet above the game and looked around for the snitch again. Malfoy had abandoned his watch Harry watch for the snitch act and took to watching for the snitch on his own, for a change.

Harry saw it again. The snitch was fifty feet below him. He dove down and was with in five feet from the snitch and it went back up, zigzagging back and forth the whole time. Harry corkscrewed up, following the snitch carefully. He was almost there, five feet, four feet, two feet, he got it.

Just as he caught the small gold ball, he saw a jet of light in the corner of his eye. He turned on his broom towards the forest to see a variety of colors shooting his way. He ducked and dove down. But obviously not fast enough because he blacked out.

Harry was in a short, dark corridor. He walked forward cautiously. There was a turn in the corridor. Harry got his wand from the pocket in his robes as he went around the bend. No one was there. But it was another corridor. This one was long and dark. At the end was a small door. A very dim light came through the bottom of the door.

He reached the door silently. He heard voices from inside the door. "You did?" came the soft yet cold voice of Lord Voldemort.

"Yes, master. He fell a long way. I saw him fall most of the way. Then I had to apparate away," said a timid, female voice. Bellatrix. Harry took a deep breath to keep him from barging in and attacking her.

"What curse was he hit with?" Voldemort asked.

"I'm not sure, My Lord. I thought it was the Killing Curse, but I couldn't see properly," she said.

"Can anyone confirm this?" Voldemort asked. "Malfoy?"

Harry was shocked to hear a woman's voice. "My Lord, I saw Bellatrix hit him with the Killing Curse."

"Nott?"

"Yes, Master," said Nott.

"You can confirm this?"

"Yes, My Lord," he said.

The voices were all faint and echoing. Harry thought that the room on the other side of the door was a hall, not unlike Hogwart's Great Hall. Maybe they were all at the other end. Maybe they were all faced the other way. Maybe he could just slip in and see what they were talking about.

Harry opened the small door with ease. It made no sound and Harry sidled into the room. It was indeed a Hall and they all were indeed at the opposite end, facing the opposite way. All of them, that is, except Lord Voldemort.

Even from a distance, Harry could tell the Evil Lord narrowed his eyes. From the way the Death Eaters moved about he could tell they wanted to know what was happening that their master was angry, but didn't want to risk angering him further.

"Potter," Voldemort hissed. "You're supposed to be dead."

Harry didn't really know what to say. Maybe he was dead. Maybe he was a ghost right now. _If I am dead, I need to find Sirius_, Harry thought to himself.

"Really?" asked Harry.

"Yes, _really_, Potter," Voldemort said icily. "Bellatrix hit you with the Killing Curse just a few hours ago."

"Oh, well, seeing you and your Death Eaters here, I think I just arrived in Hell. What do you think? Is this the welcoming party?" Harry said.

At this point, he didn't think he was dead. He remembered the prophecy. _Either must die at the hand of the other_. Voldemort had to kill him, not Bellatrix. No, now Harry was just annoyed. Why was he here?

"I almost agree," said Voldemort.

Harry decided that since Voldemort was agreeing with him, something was wrong. He grasped the door handle and walked out of the Hall, shaking his head. Then he heard a clamoring from in the Hall.

"Colloportus!" Harry yelled, directing his wand, still in hand, towards the door. It was sealed, at least temporarily. He ran down the corridor and turned the corner. Remembering the last time he talked with Voldemort, he said aloud to himself. "I have to get out of here! I'm leaving!" Just as he said that, blackness engulfed him and he was out of that corridor.

Harry heard someone sobbing. No, there was more than one person. He almost opened his eyes, but found that it was too bright. He hurt all over. The borderline uncomfortable bed didn't help at all either.

"Are you sure it was the Killing Curse?" said someone, Ron, Harry could tell.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, it was the Killing Curse," said someone else, old, knowing: Dumbledore. The sobs increased.

"H-he couldn't have! The p-prophecy! H-he told us the p-prophecy!" said yet another person. It was a girl, Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, there are many ways to interpret prophecies. It is possible he could have died from someone on Voldemort's orders," Dumbledore said tiredly.

"He isn't dead," said Ginny in a soft voice, almost too quiet to hear.

"W-what?" said a new voice filled with love and hope. It was Mrs. Weasley.

"He's not dead!" Ginny repeated, much louder. She ripped through the hangings that were obviously surrounding the bed he was laying on. She grasped his hand tightly and started sobbing louder. "He c-can't be. He w-wouldn't leave us all like that!"

"He wouldn't have had a choice," said someone else as though it took all of their strength so say it. Remus.

Harry had to do something! They all thought he was dead, when he clearly (to him at least) wasn't. He couldn't move much. He ached all over. He couldn't open his eyes; it was too bright. He didn't know why, but his lungs ached horribly, but it was more on the surface.

Gathering what he could of his strength, which oddly enough, seemed to be returning to him as he awoke, he squeezed Ginny's hand. Instantly, she stopped sobbing.

"Ginny, dear, what is it?" Mr. Weasley asked, sniffling.

Ginny's breath was short and ragged, Harry could hear. "Harry?" she said softly.

He squeezed her hand again. He tried opening his eyes again, but it was too bright. Ginny had somehow caught this and blew out all of the candles near the bed and shaded his eyes for him. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

She shrieked and threw her arms around him.

Harry gave a soft, "Oof." But that didn't stop her. She hugged him tightly and started sobbing into his chest. Although it hurt, Harry put his arms around her and leaned his head on hers. "It's alright, Gin," he said quietly to her.

After a little while, Ginny got off of him and said loudly, "Don't you ever do that again!"

Harry was sure she would've gone further had he not interrupted. "Oh, come on Gin, it's not like I died or anything."

Ginny took a deep breath before giving a smile. "No, you didn't," she said softly. She went and lay next to him on the bed on top of the covers and curled up next to him.

Just then, Hermione and Ron came threw from behind the curtains. They smiled at the sight and sat next to the chairs.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione said, smiling softly.

"Sore everywhere. Hard to breathe a bit and talk," Harry said.

"I'd imagine. The spell hit you in the chest, mate," Ron said. Harry nodded with understanding. "You had us worried for a minute there." Harry smiled.

"That you did," said Dumbledore, as he, Remus and Ron's parents entered the closed off area. Harry blushed as Mrs. Weasley smiled at him and her daughter. "How are you feeling?" he said, eyes twinkling.

"Sir," Hermione said, a bit shy. "He just told us it was hard for him to breathe and talk right. He said he was sore all over."

The old Headmaster nodded understandingly. "I'd imagine so. That was quite a fall. Not to mention the spell that you were hit with."

"Voldemort said Bellatrix Lestrange hit me with the Killing Curse," Harry said in little more than a whisper.

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes weren't twinkling nearly as much now. "I assume you visited Voldemort because you had no time to do Occlumency," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded.

"Well, it's getting quite late. I suppose we should leave you so Madam Pomfrey can fix you up. Good Evening!" Dumbledore said jovially. Harry knew that Dumbledore didn't ask him of the rest of his visit-type vision because Hermione told him off his difficult time talking. He knew that when he was better he would have to tell.

Dumbledore left. "Are you hungry dear?" began Mrs. Weasley at once. "Yes, of course you are. You were out all afternoon until now. No lunch, no dinner. You're starved. I'll go get something right now. Don't worry." She left with out another word.

Remus chuckled.

Harry had no time to tell her off before she left. In truth, he wasn't hungry in the slightest. He figured he'd have to eat at least half of what she brought back. He didn't look forward to this.

"At least we won the game," Ron interrupted Harry's thoughts. Harry smiled and nodded.

"By how much?" Harry asked.

"200 points," came Ginny's muffled voice. They were both so comfortable, he nearly forgot she was there. Harry smiled again.

"If we do this well for the next few games, we'll win the Cup for sure!" Ron said excitedly.

"So I was out all afternoon?" Harry said.

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes. And until about a half hour ago. It's almost nine o'clock now."

Harry nodded. "When did you guys get here?" he turned to Mr. Weasley and Remus.

"It was going to be a surprise, we were all there for the game," Remus said.

"I didn't know," Harry said.

Remus and Mr. Weasley both smiled. "You weren't supposed to. It was a surprise for afterwards. You might've gotten nervous if you knew," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry shrugged and nodded at the same time. Then Remus said, "You fly better than your father did."

This hit Harry as a surprise. He had heard many times from people that knew him that he was an excellent flyer. "Really?" Harry couldn't help but say.

"Really," Remus confirmed.

"Except that last dive," Harry said, smiling a bit.

Remus chuckled. "Yeah. I thought that was quite stylish, though."

"Yeah, right," said Harry. Just then, Mrs. Weasley came in with a huge tray of various foods.

"I want most of that gone," she said, pointing to the tray. Harry took a roll, now getting a bit hungry, took a bite out of it. "Good boy," she said.

They all talked for a while after, touching on various subjects. Then Mr. And Mrs. Weasley left. "It is getting quite late, dear. You wouldn't mind, would you?" Mr. Weasley said, just before the two left.

"You should leave too, Moony. You need to sleep," Harry said, a bit reluctantly. He liked the company, but he understood that people needed to sleep.

"Are you sure, Harry?" he said. "I could stay here overnight. It would be no trouble at all…"

"It's okay. I'll be fine. You can see me in the morning if it makes you feel better," Harry said. He really didn't want Moony to feel guilty. Plus, he knew that sleeping in a chair- an uncomfortable one, nevertheless- wasn't very pleasant.

Moony gave him a concerned stare for a minute, then stood up and gave him a hug. "I'll be here in the morning, okay?" he said.

Harry smiled. "Okay. Don't worry about me either," Harry said, giving him a look.

Moony smiled a bit too. "I'll try not to." Then he left.

"We don't have class tomorrow, mate," said Ron. "Can't get rid of us!"

Harry chuckled. "Never could."

"That's right," said Ginny, still lying on the bed, facing him.

"But you should all get to bed. It's just past midnight now," Harry said.

"Alright," said Ginny, getting under the covers and closing her eyes. Harry smiled.

"Ginny!" Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

She opened her eyes. "What? You don't honestly think that I'm going to leave him here alone, do you?"

"No, none of us plan to," Hermione said.

Then Ron cut in. "But you can at least get your own bed!"

"Fine!" said Ginny, throwing the covers off of her and getting out of the bed. She walked over to the next bed over, took out her wand and muttered, "Wingardium leviosa!" The bed floated up a bit and she levitated it right next 1to Harry's. Then she climbed in and said loudly and irritatedly, "Happy, Ron?"

"A bit," he grumbled. Ginny and Hermione both rolled their eyes.

"Well, you should get to bed," Harry said.

Hermione nodded and scooted her chair forward to the end of Harry's bed and lay her head down.

"Are you sure you don't want a bed, Hermione?" asked Ron. "There's about fifty extra," he said, looking around the Hospital Wing.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Okay." He took his chair and the one his dad sat in previously and moved them against the wall. He put his feet on one of them and lay his head against the wall.

Harry would have said something, except he was trying to clear his mind. When he did, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Harry spent all day Sunday in the Hospital wing as well. He had many visitors including the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team, and through out the day the D.A. He might have had to stay in there for the night as well, but with some convincing, Madam Pomfrey let him go back to Gryffindor tower, where he was welcomed back with a small party.

Monday went by quickly. Defense against the Dark Arts was not spectacular. They learned two new spells and their counters and received an essay on the pair of them.

At lunch, Professor Dumbledore announced that they school would hold a Dueling Tournament. It wouldn't count for a grade and would start next Monday. Four people would be selected during class to go to the Finals, which would be viewed by the school. The winner would receive sixty points for his or her house. The runner up would earn forty. The third place winner would get twenty. And lastly, everyone was to participate.

"He's telling us now, so we can prepare," said Hermione afterwards. "We shouldn't pass up this opportunity."

"Count on her to make us study," Ron said softly to Harry, who laughed quietly.

"Sure Hermione," Harry said. "We'll go prepare this afternoon."

Hermione smiled and didn't talk until they finished with Transfiguration.

Later, after class, they went to the library to look up spells. Ron, however, went to extra Transfiguration.

"Look at this one Harry," Hermione said, flipping the book upside down so he could see properly. "It creates this shimmering mist. When the person walks through it, they get the illusion that the sky is under them." This sounded familiar to Harry. "Then, when they take their foot off they ground, which apparently takes a great deal of effort, they are released from the spell."

"I know that spell. It was in the Triwizard Tournament; in the maze. I was stuck there for a while. But how would we use it in a duel?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. But I wanted to show you because it looked cool," she said, flipping the book back towards her again and writing the spell down on parchment. "I suppose if there was something they needed on the other side, they would walk through it." _Or around it_, thought Harry. _Who would walk through something like that if they didn't know what it was? _"Oh, never mind, it's useless!" she said, turning the page.

They found a few other spells before Ron came. Then it was time for dinner and had no more time.

"We should do this tomorrow. That way you can be there too, Ron. It's a lot of fun actually. There are so many spells that we don't know. And we might find more," Hermione rambled.

The rest of the week past by like that. They would go to classes and in the afternoon, they went to the library.

That weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend. So the castle was nearly empty as students third year and higher went to the village.

Harry asked Ginny to go with him. They hadn't talked much all week, what with classes and studying.

"What's your favorite, Harry?" Ginny asked, staring at the wall of candies in Honeyduke's.

"Hmm… I think I like the Chocolate Frogs the best. What about you?" Harry asked, taking a few boxes of the chocolate.

"Definitely the Fizzing Whizbees," she said, taking some of them. They paid and went to walk around. They held hands and walked close together down the street.

"So how's your week been?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely crazy!" Ginny said. "Classes are enough. The teachers are trying to get two days work of lessons into one class! Then, believe it or not, they give us two days worth of homework," she said with a small smile. "How's yours been?" she asked.

"A breeze compared to you. There hasn't been as much homework. I think it's because we don't have O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s and they want us to prepare for the Tournament. How are you coming with that, by the way?" Harry asked.

"I haven't done anything for it yet. Too much homework. I'll probably be disqualified first off," she said downheartedly.

"You? A D.A. member? My amazing girlfriend?" he said the last part quietly in her ear. "Never." He gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Ginny blushed and smiled.

"Okay, maybe second round. But I haven't prepared at all! If it was sword fighting, I could do that. But not this- I haven't studied enough," she said.

"Tell you what," said Harry. "Let's go back to the castle. You can go over the notes Ron, Hermione and I took and then I'll help you practice."

"Really? Okay! Thanks, Harry," she said. They walked towards the castle.

For the rest of the day and on Sunday, they practiced and studied.

Harry and Ginny decided to take a break and attend dinner that night. Harry had insisted, "I know you want to do well, Gin, but you can't win on an empty stomach." Ginny laughed and they walked down to the Great Hall.

"You're doing really well," Harry said as they entered the Hall. "You just have to remember it all. You got all of the seventh year spells right with in the first few tries, too. Even if you don't win, which is unlikely at this point," Harry said this with a smile, "you'll put up a good fight."

Ginny blushed and told him, "You too. For the first few hours I couldn't get many curses to hit you at all."

"Right up until you learned the cutting curse. Then I couldn't use my arm and hand to switch hands. That would be a really good spell to use right off, you know. It would give you a huge advantage," Harry said thoughtfully. They said this all in whispers as not to be overheard. That way, no one could prepare for what they were planning to use.

"Yeah. I suppose," Ginny said. "I can't believe it starts tomorrow!" Ginny said exasperatedly. "I know we practiced a lot, but I'm still nervous."

"You shouldn't be. I'm nervous for all the people you go up against. And you don't have to worry about it until Friday. I have it first thing in the morning!" Harry said.

Ginny winced. "That's too bad. First thing on a Monday. Wow. I didn't think people were so cruel." She laughed a bit.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Oh, and I just thought of something," he lowered his voice even more than before. "How are you coming with your animagus form?"

"I finished three of the books and I understand the material and all that. But I don't know what I would be," Ginny said, a little downheartedly.

"Well, I'd imagine you'd be something that flies, because you like Quidditch just as much as I do," Harry said, pondering Ginny's personality traits. "You'd be a nice creature, though, you'd be able to attack efficiently, I'm sure," he said.

"Hey!" she said defensively.

"It's a good thing," Harry reassured her. "You can take care of yourself."

"I suppose," Ginny said, nodding slightly.

"So put all of that together," Harry said.

Ginny closed her eyes for a minute, thinking of what she could be. "An owl?" she said uncertainly.

"Your guess is as good as, if not better than, mine. I'd imagine that's about right," he said shrugging. "We'll try it next weekend okay? Then we can make the potion for you," he said. Ginny nodded and they finished their dinner.

Later, they practiced for a few more hours. Then Ginny went to her dormitory to sleep, insisting that they had to practice tomorrow if they got a chance. Harry cleared his head and fell asleep minutes later.

* * *

**Author's Note**-** PLEASE READ THIS!** _I am so incredibly sorry. First you have to wait nearly a week after the date I gave to you. Then you get a wimpy little chapter chapter. You must feel cheated. I feel completely horrible. I was gone for so long that I got out of my writing groove and was suffering from a mild bout of writer's cramp. And I must confess. I did not try to write as much as I should have. Once I got back from my vacation I had to set up for my party, which was on Saturday. (I am now at the old age of… 14.) Then I had two parties to attend on Sunday. (One was for my uncle, and myself for our birthdays are very close together and I was blessed with two birthday parties.) And when I had extra time, you could have found me reading on my computer and listening to Enya (whose music I have recently taken a liking to.) So what's more? I leave next Saturday and doubt I will post another chapter before then. Then a week later I return! Yeah! I doubt I will be able to post another chapter a week after I return. But I will try. I will try much harder. Please forgive me._

**Tara6**- I am so sorry. This is such a short chapter. I took my time and I didn't write nearly as well as usual, in my own opinion (and in many I'm sure.) I just wanted to get it out as soon as I could because I was taking so long. I wanted to end on a cliffie, but clearly that didn't work out. I also wanted this longer, but it is only seven pages of story, when last time, it was eleven. Thank you so much for reviewing.

**Runaway Spirit**- Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like my story. I changed that part so they glare at her and stuff. I hope it's better! Please keep reviewing!

**absentmindedgenius**- I added what he was wearing. Dark blue robes that Fred and George bought him, if I can remember correctly. But I' not completely sure, as I corrected that as soon as I read your review and am only just now (just before this is posted) am writing this. You can check for yourself if it pleases you. If you do check and find that I was rewriting history as I wrote this, tell me, and I'll make sure I fix it. He did look nice, by the way. Thanks a bunch for reviewing and sorry for the long wait for the chapter.

**Sithspawn-13**- I'm completely horrible. Haven't updated this soon enough. So sorry. Thanks for reviewing!

**Harry/Ginnyfan4ever**- Yeah! Go Harry/Ginny! Anyway, I gave my muse a carrot and minutes later, I had a big bruise where the damned vegetable hit my head. But, yeah, celery did the trick, thanks! Harry and Ginny danced a bunch, but I didn't write it all… very lazy of me. Yes, I should incorporate Hunter more. I find it hard to write everything in one chapter that I should and tend to stick to one topic through the whole thing! Ah, bad habit of mine. But I strive to do well. (You can't tell in this chapter though.) Thanks for reviewing!

**TheoGreece- **That's a really good idea. I was planning on it. What interview was it, do you know? Maybe she ment that someone was switching Houses in school? I doubt that though. Yeah, I plan on Harry going to his parent's house. Thanks for reviewing!

**Mystical036-** I keep trying to add in a cliffie. That was part of the long wait. But I will try again next chapter. I'm so happy you like my story. It is cliché. I really think it is. But I'm glad you like it enough to read it! Thanks a bunch for reviewing!

**shamanogler- **Thanks for reviewing even though you hadn't yet read it. I know readers like long chapters, as before I wrote, I read and I hated short chapters. I figured that I should try to write long chapters if I could. Thanks so much and hope you enjoy the story. (And sorry about this chapter- It's rather pathetic.)

Melindaleo- Glad you like the swords. I remembered Godric's sword and wondered if Harry would like to learn to use one. Apparently yes… Nothing much is going on, besides Voldemort's normal evilness I suppose. Well, you'll have to read. Harry's scar isn't hurting much because of Occlumency. Please get your sequel up soon, by the way. Your story was very pleasing and entertaining to read. I liked it a lot (except for the part where it kind of ended. I wanted it to keep going!) Thanks for reviewing! 

**friends-16uk- **Yes, I must get those two back into the story! I find it hard to right so many topics and forget the basics. Ah, the joy of writing. Thanks for reviewing! And sorry for the long wait!

**nandhp-** Glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!

**The Forest Ranger- ** I don't think that J.K. mentioned whether or not Zabini was a girl or boy. In case that she did and he is a boy, I am wrong and I like him better as a girl. I really don't think that he'd be gay though. I'm glad you like my story and thanks for reviewing.

**insanechildfanfic- **Glad you like! Thanks for reviewing!

**delores- ** I appreciate the compliment! Yes, I wanted Ron and Hermione together as well. Thanks for the review!

**Panther28- **Thanks for reviewing. Yeah, I didn't know how snakes talk (except for the one from Brazil. Hunter, however, is not from Brazil.) so I had to make up how he would talk.

**Charmed-angel4- ** Sorry for not posting quickly. Thanks for reading. Glad you like it.

**bast4- **I'm planning on more Wordless and Elementas stuff later on. But I haven't yet found the ideal place to put it. I can't have him pranking all the time though. He didn't want to be like his father- pranking every few hours on unsuspecting people. But there should be more pranks later on. As for animagus forms. They have to come into play slowly, because it takes time. One, is coming up quickly. As you read at the end of the chapter. Dueling Tournament should quench the thirst for action until the winter holidays. There will be a bit in between (maybe) but you will have to be patient. I try for long chapters, but I had writer's block and this was taking entirely too long (sorry). Thanks for reviewing!

**JeanieBeanie33- ** I'm a Slytherin (and proud of it!) and am sick of the prejudices. So I think people should get over it some time. (They're not all bad.) Thanks for reviewing!

**GhostMagic19**- In my story, Lily and Ginny look similar. Though, not for many others, I suppose. Well, you'll soon find out the animal Ginny will take. Thanks for the review!

**C. Rose- **Sorry about the wait! I feel terrible! I do not very much like Ron, you're right. I should start putting him in more. I'm going to have more of the Slytherins in the Dueling Tournament. I hope it turns out okay. I wish my story was like the books. That is my goal. I don't very much expect it though. Thanks for the compliment though. Thanks for reviewing!

**SkyFireZero- **Ha! Addicted! Excellent! That's great! Thanks for reviewing!

**Huggiebear- **Okay, okay, I changed the long hair a bit. It's not overly long. No worries. I'm going to have it cut really soon, too. Over the Winter holidays, I plan. I don't know, Harry's been acting weird lately… ;) What about joke sweets at the dance? It's just some fluff I decided the story needed. Hmm… the animals potion thingy. Yeah… It's not worth explaining… Am I off the hook? It really isn't anything to be concerned about. Don't' worry! Thanks for reviewing!

**Melian Maia- **Cool name. Sorry about the wait. That's pretty much explained in the author's note at the bottom. Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like.

**Hermey- ** Thanks so much! I'm so happy you like this! I am planning to be a writer when I'm older (but I've only just turned 14!) Thanks for reviewing!

**lisakura**- Thanks for reviewing! Sorry I didn't update sooner!

**JustSomeWierdo- **Thanks for reviewing! It would be funny if they got together. But, no, this is a Harry/Ginny story. Ha, ha, that actually would be funny…

**Lildrummergirl- **Glad you like. Thanks for reviewing!

**Michelle- **Wow, what a compliment! Thanks a bunch! I'm so happy you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**darkangel46- **I added Quidditch! I went back and changed the story! I hope you like it better. If I find time (which I now have) I'll try to get to reading your story. I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for reviewing!

**Iluvatar**- Thanks for reviewing! Sorry it took so long… 

**skeeter007- **Glad you like! Thanks for reviewing!

**wadeva- **Thanks for reviewing!

**Satanic Head Bitey- **I do hope you haven't gone crazy yet… Thanks for reviewing!

**Siriusroks!**- I agree! Yes, a psyciatrist. Harry needs some good comebacks or something… 

**StarGirl- **Glad you liked the story so far. takes a napkin and wipes off the butter Thanks for reviewing. Can I have my cookie by the way?! Nearly catches the cookie as StarGirl threw it, but got hit in the head Takes the cookie off of the floor and takes a bite. Still good. Thanks!

**katsuya102- **Thanks for the review!

**hogwartsfreak- **Thanks a bunch. I agree. That doesn't disappoint you does it? No, no, no. Just kidding. Thanks for reviewing!

**To anyone else that might've read my story (though I doubt there is anyone else. That's a lot of people that read and reviewed my story!)- **Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. The Dueling Tournament Part One

_**

* * *

Author's Notes**_- Thanks to everyone for such nice reviews. I'm glad all that got thrown at me was a carrot from the last chapter. Eek, that was short. This time I tried for a longer chapter. Damn. I read the interview with J.K. Rowling and it turns out that Zabini is supposed to be a boy (and I was told that before). I don't care though. I've already messed up if I was trying to do anything with what it's _really_ going to be like. There's no half blood prince here and Zabini is a girl and Harry already didn't have his shortest stay at the Dursley's. If anyone has any major issues with that they can leave, as I'm not going to correct it. Sorry to be harsh. 

Sorry it took so damn long to get the chapter up, but I got addicted to Tetris and I was reading and to be honest, I didn't spend much time writing ever since I got back from the Dominican Republic (my vacation). I apologize, but I don't expect any forgiving here (Not that any of you are mean!). I hope this is exciting enough to start paying you guys back for the lousy chapters and the lack of updates for the past months...

Please review when you're done with the chapter!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Second War**

**by MalusMagus**

****

**Chapter Seven: The Dueling Tournament**

**Part 1**

****

****

****

The next morning, Harry got dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. There, he found Ginny reading a book on offensive spells, and Ron and Hermione, who were both talking in hushed voices and blushing.

"Good morning, Harry," Ginny said, moving over a bit to make room for him.

"Morning, Gin," Harry said, helping himself to a bit of eggs.

"Are you two ready for the Tournament?" Hermione asked both him and Ron. Harry nodded and Ron shrugged. "I wonder if we will be able to finish the in class part of the Tournament all today."

"I think so," said Ron. "I bet Snape's in a sour mood because of this. From what I collected, Dumbledore thought all this up." The four of them all looked up to the staff table and saw that Snape had a neutral expression.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "He might want to get the students ready for the war."

"And," added Harry, "we do have homework because of the Tournament, you know. I bet he's just fine with it. This is going to be like a test to him. And you watch, were going to actually have a real test in class just after the Tournament is over."

Ron nodded his agreement. Hermione, however, still fought for the teacher. "He isn't completely cruel you know. Actually, I like his attitude in class about the whole thing. He won't take anything less then perfect. He's pushing everyone to do his or her best. Think of how much this will help us later on. And especially you, Harry."

Harry shrugged as Ron and Hermione continued to bicker over the topic.

"Almost time for class to start," Ginny said later as she got up to leave. Harry got up as well. Hermione and Ron had stopped bickering just a while before and joined them. Ginny had to part with them early, but then the three remaining quickly made their way to class.

"Well, well, well," came a drawling voice from behind the trio. "Coming to class early? I don't suppose you can risk it, though, Weasley, can you? What with the state of your grades..."

The three spun around to see Malfoy with his arm around Pansy Parkinson and his two bodyguards. Harry grabbed the neck of Ron's robes as he made to tackle Malfoy. The Slytherins snickered.

"I'll have-," Ron was cut off from what would have been a rather loud and drawn out explanation of how much better they were than more than half the class but Harry cut him off.

"Look, Ron and Hermione! It's the class ferret!" Ron and Hermione both laughed as the smirks slid off the Slytherins' faces.

"Laugh while you can," said Malfoy. "Your days are numbered." He looked at Ron and Hermione. "Both you and the mudblood." He stared pointedly at Harry. "And especially you."

"Is there a problem?" came a familiar voice from the door to the classroom. They all looked at Snape.

Ron opened his mouth, but Harry stepped on his foot. "No, Sir," Harry spat, making his way into the classroom before they had points taken away. Ron and Hermione followed him.

"We should have said something," Ron said.

"And get points taken away?" Harry asked crossly. Then Snape stepped in front of the class and started talking.

"As you know, today is the start of the Dueling Tournament. I have already marked everyone's opponents for the first round. Rules are as follows: No Unforgivables- you will go straight to Azkaban as in any other instance. If your opponent has your wand, your opponent wins."

Snape let this sink in before he continued. "First pair is Longbottom and Crabbe."

As Neville and his opponent made their way to the designated area, Ron said softly to Harry, "If I didn't want Neville to win, I'd say that wasn't fair. With all the extra practice, Neville will beat him in a minute." All the Gryffindors smiled encouragingly at Neville, for they all knew that he was so much better than Crabbe any day.

"One... two... three!" Snape said. At three, Neville started shooting curses such as "Stupefy!" and "Expelliarmus!" at an alarming speed that Crabbe said only one spell before he was unconscious on the ground, wandless.

The Gryffindors all cheered as Neville went back along the wall with everyone else. The Slytherins were disgusted as Crabbe was revived and returned to his spot.

"Quiet down, quiet down!" Snape snapped at the class. "Next are Granger and Bulstrode."

Hermione walked to the middle of the room. She'd been more confident earlier, but now, knowing she faced the same girl four years ago was quite flustered. She clearly remembered Harry having to pull her out of a headlock.

"One, two, three!" said Snape. Then they began. She first used the curse Snape taught the class at the beginning to make their opponent think they were turned around. It only took a moment for Millicent to figure it out and right herself. But by the time she was ready to fire another spell, Hermione had already sent a string of hexes and curses at her. She was hit with a repelling charm that made her fly six feet backwards and land on her stomach. Then she was hit with Expelliarmus and her wand flew from her hand into Hermione's in a matter of seconds.

The Gryffindors cheered loudly again as Hermione returned to her spot, after giving Millicent her wand back. She was smiling widely and accepted the congratulations with pride.

A few more groups went before Harry was called up against Nott. Ron gave him an encouraging smile, as did Hermione and the rest of Gryffindor, but he knew that Nott's father was a Death Eater and unlikely to be as easy to defeat as Bulstrode and Crabbe seemed to be. Harry looked at him as they took their positions. He was tall with dark brown hair and dark eyes. He held himself confidently, as if he knew that he would win the duel. His father was sure to have taught him a few good spells over the years.

They took ten steps away and then turned to face each other again. Their wands were held in front of them, ready to be used at a moment's notice. "One...two...three!" Snape said. They started immediately.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled.

At the same time, Nott yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

Harry didn't watch to see the curses hit each other and veer of towards the wall, but instead started on a string of spells. "Expelliarmus! Stupefy! Mutare spectare!" Nott blocked the first two, but was hit with the third. He righted himself quickly and shouted his own batch of spells.

"Reducto! Stupefy! Impedimenta! Somnus! Expelliarmus!"

Harry successfully blocked the first two with a simple "Protego!" But the third and fourth he had to dodge. He didn't know the fourth, so he didn't want to find out the hard way that it could not be blocked with a simple shield like 'protego'. The fifth he aimed a spell at, which made it veer off towards the wall. He shouted, "Impedimenta! Stupefy! Expelliarmus!" just before he got up. Nott was hit with the first curse; as a result he slowed down and allowed himself to be hit with the next two. He slumped to the floor and letting his wand leave his hand.

The Gryffindors cheered yet again as Harry defeated his opponent and returned to his spot next to Ron and Hermione. He didn't see the scowls he got from any of the Slytherins.

"What's 'somnus'?" Harry asked as soon as he got close enough to Hermione that he wouldn't be overheard by anyone but Ron.

"It's a sleeping spell, Harry," Hermione said in a rushed whisper. "It could've been blocked with a simple 'protego.'" Before Hermione could say any more, Snape called the next pair.

"Weasley and Goyle." Harry couldn't find anything that would justify this pairing. Even Snape knew that Ron was much better than Goyle. They made their way to the middle of the room after Harry and Hermione murmured words of encouragement to Ron.

"One...two...three!" Snape said, as usual.

Instantly, Ron began shooting curses. It seemed as if Goyle had attempted to practice shields before hand. Ron purposely aimed wrong and Goyle tried an "Expelliarmus!" But Ron sidestepped and shouted "Stupefy!" Goyle didn't have enough time to recover and was hit with the curse. Ron then summoned his wand and won the duel. The Gryffindors cheered for him.

"Well done, Ron," Hermione said as he returned.

Harry laughed and said to Ron, "He didn't stand a chance!"

A few more duels took place before the class ended. They all gathered in groups for the break and talked of the duels that already took place and what they were planning for their next opponents. Hermione taught her two friends the 'somnus' spell.

"Alright, alright. Enough talking," Snape said aggregately. "We're going to start the next set of duels now. First up are Granger and Parkinson."

Hermione and Pansy Parkinson walked to the middle of the room and waited for Snape to tell them to start. "One... two... three."

"Stupefy!" shouted Hermione at once.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Parkinson.

Neither of the girls hit their targets, so they kept shouting spells.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Mutare spectare!"

"Impedimenta!"

"Stupefy!"

Hermione's last spell hit Pansy square in the chest and she slumped to the floor. Hermione summoned her opponent's wand and then revived her. The Gryffindor's cheered for her as she gave the wand back and went to her friends again.

"Moon and Zabini!" The two Slytherin girls went up. With in a minute or two, Zabini had returned to her seat, winner of the duel.

"Malfoy and Weasley!"

Malfoy smirked as the two took their places. "One... two... three!"

"Reducto!"

"Protego! Stupefy!" Ron shouted.

Malfoy sidestepped and fired another curse. "Expelliarmus!"

Ron gripped his wand tight and shouted, "Stupefy!" The two curses collided and Ron kept his wand.

Malfoy was quickest to shout the next curse. "Stupefy!"

"Impedimenta!" They each sidestepped.

"Stupefy! Impedimenta! Expelliarmus!" Malfoy shouted. It was too much at once for Ron. He sidestepped again, narrowly missing the first curse. But the second hit him and he was slowed down, letting his wand slip out of his hand.

The look on Malfoy's face was enough for Ron to want to punch his face in. But as Snape was the professor in charge, he tried to control himself. He snatched his wand out of Malfoy's hand angrily and nearly stomped back to his spot.

"Ron-," Hermione was cut off.

"Don't bother Hermione. I'm fine," Ron said in a rather irritated voice.

"You did well. Malfoy's just a git," Harry said, trying to help out his best mate's mood.

"Yeah, well..." he trailed off as Snape called the next pair.

"Potter and Longbottom."

Harry and Neville both took their places. They nodded to each other in understanding that one of them would have to lose.

"One, two, three!"

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted.

"Protego!" Neville yelled, easily blocking Harry's curse. Neither of them wasted any time. "Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry bellowed. The curses clashed and veered off and hit the wall behind where Parvati and Lavender were standing moments before. Harry and Neville were already on their next curses.

"Reducto!" Harry yelled.

"Mutare Spectare!" shouted Neville as he sidestepped Harry's curse.

"Somnus!" Harry sidestepped the spell.

"Tussis morbus!" Neville bellowed.

Harry had read about this curse. It was in a seventh year text. Clearly, Neville was reading ahead so he'd be more prepared this year. The curse he sent would've subjected Harry to a coughing fit and he'd probably have to go to the nurse before he was out of breath and hurt his throat. Luckily, Harry knew the spell to block it, or Neville would probably have won the duel. Then Harry shouted his own spell he'd learned in the same text. "Ventus tempestas!" It would give the opponent the illusion they were in a windstorm. Neville knew the counter for it though.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled just as Neville administered the counter to his windy illusion. Neville was hit with Harry's spell as soon as the winds died down.

Harry held his caught his opponent's wand and tossed it back just as quickly. All of the Gryffindor's clapped, both for Harry and Neville. They knew from the DA that Neville was getting much better at Defense, but he was improving more and more each time he dueled.

"That is quite enough," said Snape icily through the cheers. They quieted down immediately. "Those are all of the duels for this class. The rest will be held in front of the school with the winners of the other classes. Next class I will have in my hands one essay from each of you, reviewing the counters and uses of six different spells used in these duels. You are dismissed."

The students filed out of the room, talking to each other about their homework and the upcoming duels.

"Why?" asked Ron as they walked down the corridor.

"Why what, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Why do teachers give us homework? It's so stupid!" Ron asked exasperatedly.

"Ronald..." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "The teachers give us homework to make sure we learned the lesson they taught."

"We didn't learn a lesson today... It was more of a test," Ron reasoned, somewhat childishly.

"Actually, you could interpret it both ways. You could have learned some interesting things. This is just enforcing it," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"But-," Ron began.

"Ron," said Harry, speeding up to get to lunch and find Ginny with out them. "They give us homework 'cause they're mean. Is that what you want to hear?" he said loudly (to make sure they heard him) as he turned the corner

Harry rolled his eyes as he walked down the next corridor at a fast pace. _Honestly, does he find pleasure in asking Hermione stupid questions? _He thought.

He turned again and found himself in the Great Hall. Quickly, he scanned the Gryffindor table, looking for a certain red head. He found her near the staff table, talking to Neville as she ate a salad. Harry walked down the middle of the Great Hall to where they sat.

"Hey, Gin. Hey, Neville," he said, sitting down next to Ginny.

"I hear that you made it to the school wide Tournament," Ginny said with a knowing smile.

"Sorry," said Neville, smiling bashfully. "You beat me and I couldn't help tell."

"No problem at all, Nev," Harry said, gathering an assortment of finger sandwiches. "You did really good by the way. For a moment, I thought you were going to win."

Neville flushed.

"I still have until Friday, Harry. You're going to have to help me," Ginny said.

Harry laughed. "You're good as it is, Gin. No reason to worry. If I teach you anymore, you'll probably beat me!"

"That wouldn't be bad," Ginny said, nodding approvingly. "So, when do you want to meet up?"

"How about right after we finish our homework? That leaves us until dinner," Harry said.

"Yeah, then I have Astronomy. What if I skipped that? I mean, I'm not going to need it for whatever I do after Hogwarts," Ginny said.

"You really should go to Astronomy," Neville put in.

Harry had almost forgot Neville was there, until now. Then he got an idea. "Say, Neville, do you want to come practice with us?" There was really nothing in it for Neville, but it'd be nice to hang out with him for a while.

Neville was caught off guard by the invitation. "Really? Sure, that'd be great," Neville said pleasantly.

"Great, Neville, you can do homework with us too, then," Ginny said.

"Okay," Neville said.

Just then Hermione and Ron arrived in the Great Hall. Hermione came in stomping at a fast pace, looking very irritated. Ron was trying to catch up saying in a pleading voice, "Aw, come on 'Mione. I know you're right. And I didn't mean to do that," Ron said.

"Don't waste your breath, Ronald," Hermione said as she sat down in between Harry and Ginny. "Sorry, 'bout that, Ginny." She said just after she elbowed Ginny's arm.

"No problem," Ginny said a bit grumpily as she massaged the place where there was sure to be a bruise later on.

"Why are you two in such a good mood this wonderful afternoon?" Neville said conversationally.

"What?" Hermione said moodily looking up at him. She couldn't hear him over her furious mutterings of, "always," and, "staircase," and, "stupid." "Oh, that. Well, the brilliant genius there decided to ask those stupid questions of why we get homework. He makes it all so difficult. Then after Harry left, _he pushed me onto a moving staircase_-," she fumed, but Ron cut her off.

"It was an _accident_, Hermione!" Ron said exasperatedly.

"Don't you interrupt me, Ronald!" Hermione said crossly.

"Sorry," he said, looking down at his food sheepishly.

"That's right," she said. "So he pushes me onto the staircase, and then I couldn't get back to the floor because it refused to move. So I had to get off that one and walk around to a different one, which was completely out of the way," she finished, going back to eating.

"Sorry, 'Mione. I really didn't mean to make you go on that staircase," Ron said.

"Well, you should be. And now I don't have much time before Transfiguration," she said. "It's a good thing I brought my book with me to Defense."

"So," said Harry, trying to get in a word before they started another fight. "Neville, Ginny and I are practicing some spells tonight for the Tournament. Want to come?"

"Sure, Harry," Hermione said, changing from furious to chipper in record time.

"Okay," said Ron, still eating.

"We're doing homework first in the common room. Then we'll go to my trunk. I'll arrange for Dobby to bring us dinner if it's alright with everyone," said Harry, looking at the other four.

They all agreed.

"Great. I'll stop by the kitchens after Transfiguration," Harry said. Then he looked at his watch. "Actually, we should get going."

They made their way to Transfiguration quickly. Harry, Hermione and Neville arrived with just enough time to sit down before McGonagall addressed the class.

"Good afternoon. Today, we will be using Transfiguration to perfect objects. So if you'll take out you're wands..." McGonagall continued for another ten minutes before letting them off on their own to practice. They used slightly damaged objects (little cubes provided by McGonagall) and tried to make them perfect again. No one, not even Hermione could do it with in the first five tries. It was a difficult piece of magic, needless to say. By the end of class, only Hermione and three other students could do it correctly.

"You homework is to practice this spell. Thursday at the beginning of class, everyone will take turns perfecting the objects," McGonagall said just before the class ended.

"That was hard!" Hermione said. "Really difficult magic, there. I thought I heard last year that seventh years were doing that spell..."

"Harry, Hermione, Neville!" they heard someone shout from the end of the hall. Harry spun around to see Ginny pushing passed several people to get to them.

"Hi, Gin. How was History?" Harry said.

"Like you care, you sleep through it!" Ginny laughed. "But you'll never believe what we are studying! The Ministry's set it up for O.W.L. testing this year."

Hermione was the one to ask, "What are they making you study?"

"Voldemort's reign of terror," Ginny said.

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"I should think that they'd make people study that," Hermione said in a know it all tone. "I mean, he's risen again and obviously starting another reign of terror. This is like what we're doing with the D.A: preparing people for what's to come. This is just the knowledge though."

Harry was actually really interested about the subject. "So what did you learn about it?"

"Well, we learned a bit about who his allies were today. It's actually quite interesting. He was allies with the Dementors the first time 'round. So we learned a bit about them. That's good though, because they've joined him again, haven't they? We also learned about the giants. I don't know why he wants other creatures on his side though. He loathes them and he's all about that pureblood stuff. Well, anyway, we also learned about vampires. He didn't really go into all of that stuff when I say 'we learned about them' by the way. I mean we learned why he joined him. So, we also learned about werewolves, trolls, and quite a large group of goblins."

"I need to go to the kitchens to tell Dobby, I'll meet you guys in the common room," Harry said just as Ginny finished her little speech.

"Okay, see you," Ginny said, kissing him on the cheek before he left.

Harry headed down to the kitchens in silence. When he got there, he was instantly greeted by an over enthusiastic house elf.

"Hello, Dobby," Harry said.

"Harry Potter, sir! Harry Potter has finally come to see Dobby! Dobby has been wondering if Harry Potter had forgotten about Dobby. But Harry Potter is a good wizard! Harry Potter didn't forget! What can Dobby do for Harry Potter, sir?" the house elf rambled excitedly.

"I was wondering if you could bring my friends and me dinner tonight in my trunk again at about 6:00," Harry said.

"Of course, Dobby can! Especially for Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby said.

"Great, Dobby. Thanks. I guess I'll see you later then," Harry said, making his way out again.

"Yes, of course, Harry Potter, sir! Dobby will be there at 6:00!" said Dobby.

Harry walked back toward Gryffindor tower. He was almost there when he saw a rat scurry across the floor to the next corridor. He shivered inwardly. Ever since third year he'd hated rodents.

"Really? That's actually quite fascinating. You'll have to go into more detail later. For now, we really should do homework," Harry heard Hermione say as he arrived in the Gryffindor common room. They instantly started their homework after that.

After helping out Ginny with her essay (How Voldemort Got Groups To Join His Cause) as best he could and practicing his Transfiguration spell, he and his friends all headed up to the sixth year boy's dormitories and then into the trunk.

"Wow, Harry. I always thought this was just a normal trunk. I had no idea it was a multi-compartment one," Neville had commented. "This is brilliant."

There, they spent most of their time in the study, researching good spells to use that would not be known by many students and would, therefore, give them an advantage.

"Look at this one, Gin," Harry said and scooted closer to her and put the book he was looking at in front of her. "It's a spell that glues your target to the spot. It's better than partly paralyzing them, because even if they were able to drag themselves around, they couldn't."

Ron overheard him and looked up, eyes glittering with delight. "Just think of how much trouble Malfoy would get in if he couldn't get to class!"

"Ronald Weasley! You- are- a- prefect! You can't go cursing students so they can't get to class!" Hermione said shrilly.

"I never said I would do that, 'Mione, just thinking about it," Ron said in an innocent voice. He lowered his voice and leaned towards Harry. "You do it, and I'll take off points for him not getting to class."

"Ron! I heard that! I could tell McGonagall, you know! I could tell her that you shouldn't be a prefect! I could tell Dumbledore!" Hermione said.

Ron's lower jaw dropped. "You wouldn't!" he said in awe.

"No, I wouldn't, but don't tempt me!" Hermione said, turning back to her book, finished with the argument. Ron had a smug face on as he too, turned back to his book.

Neville, Harry and Ginny watched the whole thing, heads turning in the direction of the one talking and then back to the other. When they finished, Neville turned to Harry. "How do you put up with them?"

"Practice," said Harry, sighing as he took the book back.

"That's actually a really good spell. It'd give me an advantage," Ginny said, nodding as Harry wrote down notes on the spell. "Is it hard?"

"Not really. You just have to aim at their feet or it won't work," Harry said.

Ginny nodded and went back to her book. Minutes, later, Hermione found a spell.

"Infirmo," she said. "It will weaken whatever it hits. If you hit your opponent's wand arm, they're liable to switch arms. That would in turn, flip their aiming skills upside down and if they aren't used to it at all, they may have to give up completely. The counter is 'Conforto.'"

"That's good, 'Mione," said Ron. 'I have one too. It makes, let's say Malfoy, for example, imitate what ever you choose. You say 'Imitor' and then what ever you want him to imitate, like, let's say, for example, a ferret. He won't look like one, but he'll act like it. Then the counter is just 'Finite.'"

Harry, Ginny and Neville laughed. Hermione, though, took a cross between a lot of laughter and a bit of disappointment. "Ron," she giggled. "That's more for pranking."

"I know. But it's a really good spell I thought I'd share," Ron said, smiling at his girlfriend.

Harry was the first to speak after Ron. "We'll try it out sometime."

"I have a spell too," said Neville. "Abeo."

"Great, Neville," Ginny said encouragingly. "What does it do?"

"It's a form of Disillusionment Charms. It makes you appear to vanish. It's really quick though. It's best said if no one hears, so like whispered or something, I guess. Or you can put on a show with a cloud of smoke too. It lasts for up to a minute. So if you need more time, you need to recast the spell. But it's good for sneaking up on your opponent," Neville finished.

"Brilliant!" said Ron.

"What's the incantation again, Neville?" asked Hermione, who was taking notes.

"Abeo," Neville said, proud that his spell was good enough to jot down.

They stayed in the study for only, a little while longer before they went into the third compartment. The one for dueling.

"Okay, so... how are we going to do this?" Harry said, once they were all in the trunk.

"I suppose we should just take turns practicing the spells and their counters. Ginny should go first, since she still has to duel her classmates," Hermione said. "Here, Ginny," she passed her the list of spells and their counters.

"Okay. So, which one first then?" Ginny asked no one in particular.

"The imitating one," Ron said quickly.

Ginny smiled. "That's not on the list, Ron. How about the weakening one?" Ginny said. The rest agreed. Then Ginny smiled wickedly. "And who should be the victim of this curse?"

No one said anything. Ginny laughed. "Ron, you first. You're my brother." Neville, Harry and Hermione laughed him as Ron stepped up.

"It's not a duel, Ron. Why don't you hand me your wand so you aren't compelled to protect yourself?" Hermione asked, holding out her hand expectantly.

"Well, her opponents aren't going to just give up their wands during the duel, so why should I?" Ron asked stubbornly.

"She's only practicing, that's why," Harry said. "Accio wand!" Ron's wand flew out of his hand and into Harry's. Harry promptly handed it to Hermione, whose hand was still waiting for the wand.

"Thank you, Harry," she said pleasantly, pocketing the wand.

"Not at all, Hermione," Harry said. The two then turned to Ginny.

"Infirmo!" Ginny yelled. The spell hit Ron's right hand and his hand didn't waver at all. "What did I do wrong?" she asked after a few seconds.

"I don't know," Hermione said, brow furrowed in thought. "Maybe-." Ron spoke up just then.

"She didn't do anything wrong. It could've been more powerful, though, so it's taking a while. But my arm is slowly getting weaker," he said. They turned to him and saw him cradling his arm.

"Good job, Ginny," said Hermione. "Now the counter. Conforto."

"Conforto!" she yelled. Instantly, Ron was able to move his fingers, then his wrist and soon his whole arm.

"Better. Try infirmo again," Harry said.

Ginny did. She got better as they continued. A while later, Dobby appeared in the trunk, a trail of plates traveling behind him.

"Harry Potter, sir, Dobby did as Harry Potter asks and is here at 6:00," Dobby said as he gently let the plates go to a table he conjured.

"Thanks, Dobby!" Harry said as he watched the plates set themselves.

"Not at all, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby said bashfully. "Dobby needs to get back to the kitchen now. Good bye!" With a pop, the house elf disappeared.

"Well," Ron said. "I'm hungry." He made his way over to the table. He scanned the plates, mumbling as he inspected each one. "Yorkshire pudding. Mashed potatoes. Carrots with garlic and butter." The list went on.

"Wow, Dobby went all out didn't he?" Neville said as he looked at the table.

Harry nodded.

"I don't know what you're all waiting for," said Ginny as she got a plate and started to fill it.

* * *

After dinner, the five got back to practicing spells. The time flew by and when Harry looked at his watch, he found it was nearly 11:00.

"I can't believe we stayed up this late, just practicing," Ron said.

"We should get to bed, you know. We have classes tomorrow," Hermione said.

The rest nodded in agreement. "Can we do this again tomorrow?" Ginny asked. Everyone agreed it would be a good idea.

"Okay, then. We'll do homework in the common room first, then we'll go to the trunk again," Harry said with finality in his voice.

They were all silent as they left the trunk, hoping not to wake Dean and Seamus, who were snoring loudly. Hermione and Ginny waved goodbye as they walked out of the boys' dormitories.

Harry had time only to get into his pajamas before getting tired all of a sudden and falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

At lunch on Friday, Ginny came in the Hall with a broad smile on her face. "I made it!" she said excitedly as she sat down next to Harry.

"Great job, Gin!" Harry said.

"Did you think you weren't going to?" Ron asked. "My foot has been aching all morning from last night's practice! I have half a mind to go to Madam Pomfrey!"

"Oh, Ron, you're over reacting. That spell couldn't have been that bad," Hermione said. "But it was powerful, Ginny," she added.

Ginny smiled. And filled her plate. "How was Charms this morning?" she asked.

"Not bad," said Harry.

"What were we doing again?" Ron asked.

"Ronald!" Hermione shrieked, yet not very loudly. "What were we learning?! We were learning household charms. Remember? Tell me you remember the pair of socks you were trying to fold flying out the window and beating down that poor bird. How did you forget?"

Ron blushed. "Just forgot for a minute, 'Mione. I remember," he said.

Ginny covered her mouth and gasped. "Ron? How did you manage to beat down a bird with a household charm? Folding socks, no less..."

"I don't know. It just went wrong. I think I did the wrong wand movement, actually," he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Must've been more than just that," she said under her breath.

The rest of lunch went by quickly. Harry, Ron and Hermione all left a bit early to go to potions. When they got there, almost half the class was there already as well, talking amongst themselves.

"How much longer until class starts, Harry?" Ron asked.

"'Bout five minutes, why?" he asked.

"No reason. I'm bored already, that's all," Ron shrugged.

Harry nodded understandingly. "So, are you guys going to Hogsmeade this weekend, then?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "On Saturday after Quidditch practice and maybe on Sunday if practice takes too long. Are you and Ginny going?"

Harry shook his head. "I didn't ask if she wanted to. I'll ask after class," Harry said.

"Good afternoon, class," said Carmichael as she stepped in front of the students. They quieted down slowly. "Today we will be concocting a poison called the Black Ring. It is often put in food and is detectable with a simple spell. It is easier to tell if it is used when there is a great amount of it. But because only extremely paranoid people check their food these days, it isn't hard to administer."

"Bet Moody checks his food," Ron whispered to Harry.

"It is called the Black Ring because it causes a black ring to encase your vision, starting on the outside and working its way in until you are semi-permanently blind. If you are subjected to the poison, St. Mungo's can help to clear up most of the blackness, but the edge will most likely be there for the rest of your life."

"That's harsh," Harry heard Dean whisper to Seamus two rows up.

"Indeed," said Carmichael. "The ingredients can be found in the cupboard, as usual. The directions can be found on page 493 of your text. You have the rest of the class time, but I doubt you'll need it all. Homework is a twelve-inch essay on everything you know about the poison. I just told you most of the effects that should cover half of the essay, so I do hope you were paying attention. You may start now."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all worked quietly for the first half hour of the class. By the end, the three of them had the same color potion (black) emitting the same color stem (lilac). Hermione nodded approvingly at them as they put their potions in vials and handed them in.

For the rest of the period and the beginning of the next, they worked on their essays. Hermione finished first, as usual. When Ron and Harry finished, the three engaged in a conversation about the Tournament and whom they thought made it to the finals.

"Finch-Fletchley, definitely," Ron said.

"Yeah, and what about Smith? Do you think he made it?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe," Harry said.

"And what's his name... that other bloke in Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan," Ron said.

"Ron, he's a prefect, you should know his name by now," Hermione frowned.

"Yeah," said Ron off handedly. "Do you think he got in?"

"I don't see why not. He's pretty good in the DA," Harry said. "What do you think about Padma Patil?" Harry asked.

"If she's as good as Parvati, I think she has a chance," Hermione nodded.

"What about Cho?" Ron asked. He seemed to think that Harry asked about Padma as a form of teasing, since he went to the Yule ball with her in fourth year.

"I don't think so," Hermione said. "For a seventh year, I don't think she's quite up to speed in Defense."

"But she was able to do a Patronus," Harry reasoned. It's not like he was _sticking up_ for Cho, merely stating facts.

"I still don't think so," Hermione said.

"Okay, and-," Ron was going to name someone else when the door to the classroom banged open. Snape strode in as if he owned the class and went straight to Carmichael. The look on his face was one of utter loathing, as if he was talking about his least favorite topic. Then Carmichael spoke up.

"Mr. Potter," she said, searching the classroom with her eyes before spotting him and making eye contact. _They were talking about his least favorite topic,_ Harry mused. "If you would follow Professor Snape, the Headmaster wishes to speak with you."

Harry nodded and got his bag and before standing up and following Snape out the door. He waved good-bye to his friends when Snape couldn't see him and mouthed, "See you in the common room," to them. They nodded and waved back.

Harry followed Snape to the Headmaster's office in silence. When they got to the gargoyle Snape muttered the password. Harry couldn't hear very well, but from what he did hear, he was positive the password was "Fainting Fancies."

He and Snape stepped on the stairs and rode as they spiraled upwards. When they got there, Snape knocked on the door. After hearing a, "Come in," from inside, they entered.

As Harry walked in, he noticed it was the same as usual. There were still many portraits on the wall of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses (though Harry noticed that Umbridge was thankfully not on the wall, even though she served as Headmistress for a short while last year.) Some of the portraits started whispering as he entered, but Harry didn't care. Fawkes sat on his perch in the corner, singing a soft tune that sounded more mournful than happy. Little silver trinkets whirred and spun on their tables like before. But Dumbledore, who sat behind his desk, was looking much older than the last time he saw him.

"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore softly.

Snape nodded once. "Headmaster," he said and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Please sit down, Harry," said the old Headmaster. "Would you care for something to drink or perhaps a lemon drop?" he asked and smiled slightly, yet the usual twinkle was absent from his eyes.

Harry shook his head. "No, thanks, professor," he said. His voice had adapted to the mood of the room: quiet, kind of sad. "What did you want to talk to me about, sir?" Harry asked quietly, knowing something wasn't right.

Dumbledore sighed. "Remus-," Dumbledore began, but Harry cut him off.

He sat up straight and gripped the arms of the chair he was sitting in. "What happened to him?"

"He might not make it," said Dumbledore. "He was on a mission for the Order. Wormtail found him and poisoned him with silver. There's quite a bit of it in his system. He's in St. Mungo's now. Healer Roberts and Healer Woren are doing their best to save him. No one but they are allowed to see him at the moment, else I'd let you leave to visit." Dumbledore explained softly.

A deep sadness and cold fury woke within the young wizard. This was the last of his parents' real friends... If he died... Harry didn't want to think about it.

"Healer Woren specializes in this subject and Healer Roberts has had the second most experience next to Healer Woren. Remus is in good hands. But he is still hurt very badly. If he does live through this, it is quite possible he will be in pain the rest of his life..." Dumbledore said.

This didn't help Harry at all. He didn't want to be angry with Dumbledore, but somehow he found he was. He was angry with a few other people too. Part of him knew that Dumbledore was the one that sent him and that if he hadn't Remus would not have been hurt. Another part of him knew that it was Wormtail that should be blamed. He was the one that poisoned him, not Dumbledore. Last, a part of him was angry with Remus. If Remus hadn't joined the Order, then he wouldn't have been sent. But the only person he blamed was Voldemort. Voldemort was the center of everything. Voldemort was the reason his life was hell.

"Sir," Harry said in a forced calm voice. "Is there something I can do to help him?" he asked.

"No, Harry, I'm afraid there isn't. Just stay at Hogwarts. Don't go for revenge or do anything rash. If you stay here, then I am aware of where you are, as is Remus-," Harry cut off Dumbledore.

"Remus is about to die! Remus wouldn't know if I wasn't here! He's dying! You just want me to stay here so I don't go straight to Voldemort and try to kill him!" Harry yelled.

Dumbledore kept calm and took a deep breath. "Perhaps that is it, Harry," he said tiredly. "Perhaps I want you to stay here just so I know where you are and you aren't in any serious danger. But you must stay here. If you don't, Voldemort knows how you act and-," Harry cut him off again.

"I figured that out the hard way last year, remember?" he asked loudly, but not quite yelling. "He lured me out because he knows how I act and react to things. That's why Sirius is dead. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere," Harry said bitterly.

Dumbledore nodded his head solemnly. "I am aware that Voldemort has Death Eaters in the Forest. They are watching for anything that Voldemort might find useful. We have Order members searching the Forest as we speak, looking for them. We've found four so far and three are awaiting trial and then, hopefully, a one-way ticket to Azkaban. I am counting on you and your friends not to venture into the forest," Dumbledore informed him. Then he added, "For anything."

"Is that all, sir?" Harry asked, not too friendly.

Dumbledore waited a few seconds, and then nodded his head. "Yes, you may go," he said quietly.

Harry didn't waste anytime leaving the room. He got up and repositioned his bag on his other shoulder as he left.

Harry was still angry as he walked to the Gryffindor tower. Why he was that furious, he didn't know. He knew there was nothing he could do. Perhaps that was it. Remus was dying and he was helpless. When Harry reached the portrait, he bit out the password as if it tasted bad on his tongue, "Chudley Cannon's," and it opened wide. Harry climbed in and shut the portrait softly behind him. Classes hadn't ended yet, so the common room was empty. Harry went straight up the steps to his dormitory, dropped his bag next to the trunk, and climbed into the dueling compartment.

He grabbed a bishop from his box of chess pieces he kept down there. The bishop had higher skill than the pawn, which Harry only used for warming up these days. The rook was what he normally used. It was at the level just above pawn. The next level was the bishop and above that was the knight. The queen was second best and the king was the most skilled.

He waved his hand at the bishop he had just set on the floor and it became life size. Harry took his favorite sword from the wall. Then the bishop and him started to parry. Harry was thinking so much he couldn't focus on offense, so he went on defense. He kept thinking about Remus at St. Mungo's, Healer's trying to take the silver out of his system. He thought of Voldemort and Wormtail and how it was their fault that Remus was in such a condition.

Anger welled up inside of him and his sword was clanking with the bishop's much harder than before. Soon, he found himself on offense, beating the bishop back with his sword. It was much harder to defeat him because he was made of stone, but that didn't stop Harry when he was in such a rage. By the time he was done, he disarmed him, hacked off his left arm at the shoulder and put a few good cracks in his abdomen.

When he was done, breathing heavily, he collapsed onto the cool granite. For a minute, he lay there, trying to get hold of his breath. He closed his eyes and tried to absorb the coolness on the floor beneath him.

"Harry?" said a worried voice from the top of the room. "Harry, are you okay? What happened?" Harry opened his eyes to see Ginny climbing quickly down the ladder. He closed his eyes again. "Harry, you're scaring me, talk to me," she said urgently.

"I'm okay," he said, opening his eyes again. Ginny sighed almost inaudibly and sat down next to him, brushing his hair out of his face. "I was dueling with the bishop," he explained.

She looked over to the bishop lying motionless on the ground as though she hadn't seen him before. "You beat him?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

"But you got hurt," she noticed, pushing up a ripped sleeve. There, on his left shoulder, was a gash about three inches long.

Harry looked at his shoulder. He didn't notice he was actually cut. In truth, with all of his anger, he didn't realize it. He shrugged, and then mentally kicked himself as he winced. That hurt.

"Why don't we get you cleaned up? Then I'll duel you for fun, with swords, okay?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded and sat up. Ginny tried a few well-placed spells she'd been taught by her mother and he was bandaged, temporarily painless and his sleeve was repaired.

"Thanks Gin," Harry said, massaging his shoulder.

Ginny smiled. "Are you up for some dueling now?" she asked, getting her favorite sword off of the wall. It was relatively ornamental and fairly heavy.

"Yeah," Harry said, getting his sword off the floor. "Let me clean this up though," he said. He waved his hand at the bishop and he was repaired and back to its original size. With another wave of his hand, it was banished back towards the box, where he ignored it. "Ready?" he asked.

Ginny nodded and he sent a blow at her right side, which she blocked almost casually. He spun around, turning the momentum into speed and strength, slashing down at her other side where she blocked it again.

She ducked around him and slunk beneath where the two swords locked, and returned to her former position and stabbed at Harry's left. Harry sidestepped the blow and knocked it away with the flat of his blade, forcing her sword down with his. She was quick and slid her weapon away from his, cutting down at his right. He blocked it again.

He lunged at her, careful to keep his weight centered so as not to tip over. Ginny took a step back, blocked it and tried the same. He took a step back and ducked. Ginny almost lost her balance, but recovered in time to block Harry's sword from slicing open her back. She spun around to face him and clashed his sword with hers. He was trying to readjust his grip as she did it, his weapon flying out of his hands and sinking into the wall. They both had wide eyes and neither moved.

Harry was the first to speak. "That was the first time you beat me," he said in awe.

"Yeah..." Ginny said, just as amazed.

"Let's do it again," he said, retrieving his sword.

Ginny smiled with confidence as they took their positions. "You've got actual competition this time, Potter," she said, her eyes were twinkling merrily.

Harry nodded. He almost smiled at her, but remembered Remus. Ginny, unfortunately noticed his behavior.

"What's the matter, Harry?" she asked, her sword dropping to her side. Harry lowed his blade as well.

There was no point in hiding it, Harry decided. She would want to know. Anyway, Hermione and Ron would ask. Then he'd have to tell them.

"I went to Dumbledore's office today in the middle of Potions," Harry said glumly.

"Really?" Ginny asked, not as happy as before, noticing his mood. "What'd he say?" she asked.

Harry took a deep breath. "Remus was hurt on a mission," he said.

Ginny gasped and covered her mouth. "What happened?"

"Wormtail," Harry spat, "poisoned him with silver. Now he's at St. Mungo's and Healers are trying to get in out of his system."

"No..." Ginny whispered.

"Yeah. It's probable that he's going to die," Harry said. Leaning against the wall for support.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny said, abandoning her sword, she ran up to him and hugged him. "It'll turn out okay," she said into his chest. "It has to."

Harry dropped his sword and returned her hug. "I don't know, Gin," he said.

"Hello?" Ron's voice came from above.

"We're down here," Ginny said, not letting Harry go.

"They're here, Hermione," Ron called. A minute later, a door slammed and Ron and Hermione were on they're way down.

"What'd Dumbledore want?" Ron asked grabbing a sword from the rack.

Ginny answered for Harry. "Remus is in St. Mungo's."

Ron dropped the sword. "Why?" Hermione asked.

"Silver poisoning on a mission of the Order," Ginny said.

"Wormtail," Harry said.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ron asked in a very concerned voice.

"He'll probably die," Harry said. Ginny was still hugging him, thankfully, or he might have collapsed on the floor and started sobbing. Instead, he hugged her tighter. She returned the favor.

"It'll turn out okay, you'll see," Ron said in what he hoped was a comforting voice.

"He'll be fine. Remus is strong enough," Hermione said.

Harry nodded in agreement and closed his eyes, not letting Ginny go.

"Is he going to let you go see him over the weekend?

"I didn't ask about the weekend," Harry said. He finally stopped his choke-hold on Ginny. "But he said that I couldn't go now because no one was aloud to see him except the Healers that are trying to cure him."

Ron nodded. "Well, you could go to Hogsmeade to get your mind off things," he suggested.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't we duel for now? Ginny and I just went. Your turn now," Harry said.

They nodded and got their swords.

Hermione and Ron's match was long and drawn out, as Ron was going easy on his girlfriend. Therefore, he lost. Hermione called a rematch and demanded that he didn't go easy on her again. That time, Hermione lost.

After that Hermione and Ron both sat next to Ginny and Harry on the granite. Ginny had her head on Harry's shoulder and Harry was looking Ron and Hermione. "What are you two doing tomorrow then?" Hermione asked.

"Depends," Harry said. "I'll see if I can go to St. Mungo's in the morning..." he said.

"If he can't then we're spending the day together. What about you two?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I think we're going to Hogsmeade... But we'll stay if you want us too," said Hermione.

"No, it's okay," Harry said.

"If you're sure," Hermione said.

"I am," said Harry.

"Great! I need some more dungbombs," said Ron.

"Ronald Weasley! You- are- a- prefect! And a so incredibly thick! You're so inconsiderate of people's feelings!" Hermione said crossly.

Ron's ears went scarlet. "Sorry, Harry..." he apologized.

"It's fine, Ron," Harry said.

"And what about dungbombs? You're a prefect, Ronald," Hermione scolded.

"Well, the first years stole all mine," Ron started.

"Did you get their names? Give them detention? Give yourself detention for having them in the first place?" Hermione asked off handedly.

"No, no, and I was counting on you to do that last one," Ron said mischievously.

"Ron!" Hermione blushed.

"Yes, 'Mione, dear?" he asked.

"Oh, never mind. We should get to dinner," Hermione said standing up.

"I agree," said Ginny, standing up as well. She grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him up.

"Ron," Harry said, "you're usually the first one to say that, get up and bolt down to the Great Hall. You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Ron said. "Just a bit sore, that's all. You know after that first match. Beat me up, you did, 'Mione."

"You let me," Hermione said as she made her way up the ladder.

"Well..." Ron said. Not thinking of anything, he left it there and climbed up after his girlfriend.

"Ginny, how are you doing with Animagic?" Harry asked as she started climbing.

"I'm ready to do the potion now. I was going to tell you earlier, but what with the bad news and all..." she said.

"Yeah. We'll do that tomorrow," Harry said. "If I don't go to St. Mungo's."

"Okay. Thanks Harry," she said, as Harry appeared in the dormitory.

Harry smiled, took her hand and led her out of Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Saturday, Harry woke up very early (the sun wasn't up yet). He didn't get much sleep, what with Remus being so close to death. When he got up, he got dressed and went into the study compartment of his trunk. From there, he went into his father's trunk, the forested compartment.

"Hunter?" Harry called. Hunter had taken to this compartment a couple of days ago. There was food and habitat that remind him of when he was younger.

"Harry?" Hunter hissed as he slithered out of the trees.

"Hello, Hunter. Good sleep?" Harry asked.

"Yes, actually," hissed the snake. "Could I explore the castle again today?"

"Of course," Harry said.

Harry and Hunter exited both of the trunks to find the sky a bit lighter and everyone asleep. They both went to the common room after that. Hunter, though, did not stay. He pushed the portrait open with his head and slipped out, closing the portrait with his tail.

Harry looked around at the common room. It was empty, but infinitely cleaner than last night. Many fifth years had scattered their books and papers all over the floor and a bunch of third years had at least twenty pounds of candy wrappers between them and that was just part of the mess. There should've been twenty house elves to get it cleared up in time.

Harry sat in his favorite chair and waited. The sun still hadn't risen yet and he must've been the first student awake. After a half hour, the sun as started to rise and no one was awake yet. Harry decided to go down to the Great Hall alone.

He got up and started walking towards the portrait. He was a step away when a groggy voice called out, "Harry?" Harry spun around to see Hermione walking towards him. "How long have you been up?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

Harry shrugged. "A couple of hours... perhaps longer," he said. "Couldn't sleep well."

Hermione nodded understandingly. "Hungry?" she asked. "I'll go down to the Great Hall with you," she offered.

"Okay," Harry said, and they walked out of the common room.

"How's things with Ginny and you going?" she asked.

"Fine," Harry said. "I hope," he added.

Hermione looked confused.

"Why are you asking? Did you talk to Ginny or something? Is she angry with me?" he asked in a rush.

"No, no," said Hermione, shaking her head. Harry let go of his breath, he didn't know he was holding until then. "No, just st-starting a conversation," she yawned.

"Good," Harry said. "Things are going great. She's the most perfect girl ever..." Harry trailed off with a dreamy look on his face. "'Cept for you, o' course, 'Mione!" he nudged her side.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Harry," she said.

"How are things with you and Ron then?" Harry asked.

"Just f-fine," Hermione yawned again. "What are you and Ginny doing all day today?" she asked.

"I don't know... I saw this really cozy broom closet yesterday..." Harry said jokingly.

"Aw, come on Harry. I didn't need to know that, you know," she said, smiling.

"What are you and Ron doing?" Harry asked.

"Maybe I'll drag him to Puddifoot's as a joke," Hermione mused. "Do you think he'd like that much?" she asked.

"You never know until you try," Harry said as they entered the Great Hall.

Snape was there already, along with Dumbledore and McGonagall. They were the first students there.

"Harry, could I speak to you for a moment?" Dumbledore asked from the teacher's table. Harry nodded.

"You come too, 'Mione," Harry said quietly.

Hermione nodded and walked with Harry to the front.

"Good morning," said the old Headmaster. The twinkle was back in his eyes and Harry took this as a good sign, but didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Sir, how's Moony?" Harry asked.

"Still hurting, but they'll have him as good as new in a few days. They worked round the clock and have almost got the silver completely out of his body. They have about, another week before they are done. Remus will remain there for two more days, depending on if anything else happens to him. Which, I might add, is quite unlikely. He'll be fine, Harry. You can go visit him today," Dumbledore said.

Harry's eyes instantly brightened. His dad's friend wasn't going to die and he could visit him. "Thanks, sir," Harry said. "Is after breakfast okay?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, it is. And, you may bring your friends, if you wish. We will be going by port key."

Harry nodded. "Okay, thanks, sir," Harry said. He and Hermione left to sit at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry, this is excellent! We knew it'd turn out okay, remember?" she whispered excitedly. Harry smiled and nodded.

"So, do you want to come?" Harry asked.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore arrived at St. Mungo's at about quarter to nine. Dumbledore led them to the third floor- Potion and Plant Poisoning. When Hermione brought up that it wasn't a potion or plant that poisoned Remus, Dumbledore explained. "It was a quick decision they had to make before the silver spread out more into his system. They had half a mind to put him in the ground floor- Artifact Accidents, because they believe Wormtail used his silver hand. But they put him in poisoning in the end."

For the rest of the walk, they were silent. They reached the end of the corridor on the third floor. "Wait here," Dumbledore said. He entered the door to the right. Harry took a deep breath. The last time he was at St. Mungo's it was because Nagini bit Mr. Weasley. Harry shivered.

"You okay?" Ginny whispered to him, taking hold of his hand. Harry nodded.

Dumbledore then exited the room. "You may go in," he said. Harry nodded and went to enter the room.

Lying on a bed in the middle of the room was Remus. His face was pale and he was covered in white blankets. "Hi, Harry," he said weakly.

"Hey, Moony," Harry said, going further into the room. "How're you doing?" he asked.

"As well as can be expected," Remus said.

Harry smiled a bit. "That's good," he said and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"And how've you been doing? I haven't talked to you since Halloween," said Remus.

"Not bad. I made it to the Dueling Tournament," Harry said.

"Great job. You're dad would be proud," Remus said softly.

Harry smiled again, as did Remus. "I'm teaching Ginny, Hermione and Ron to sword fight, which is very fun," he said.

Remus's eyebrows shot up. "Really? That's impressive," he said.

Harry nodded. "They're getting really good," he said. "But yesterday was the first time in a week or so that we practiced. We've been practicing for the Dueling Tournament lately. Hermione and Ginny made it," Harry informed him.

"Great, Harry," he said.

Harry nodded.

"Moony? What were you doing for the Order, when Wormtail poisoned you?" Harry asked. It had just struck him that he wasn't yet told that bit of information.

Remus stayed silent. He was thinking about if he was allowed to tell him. He took a deep breath. "Harry, I'm not sure I can tell you. I'm not sure if Dumbledore wants you to know yet," he said apologetically.

"Were you in the Forest looking for Death Eaters?" he asked.

Remus nodded. "As long as you already know, we can talk about it," he said. "Yes, I was out looking for Death Eaters in the Forest around the school. Needless to say, I found one, or rather, he found me. He transformed from his Animagi form and was talking to me and deflecting all my spells I shot at him with that silver hand of his. Then he cut open my shoulder and pretty much put his thumb in it. Then his hand looked like it was melting dissolving a little, and it got into my blood. He knew that if I stayed there with out help, I'd die, so he just left me. He didn't know I had an emergency port key with me."

Harry nodded.

"So I port keyed to Headquarters. Molly was there and she helped me get here. So, the Healers fixed me and I'll be fine in a couple of days," Remus finished.

"That's great!" Harry said.

Remus nodded. "I should be out of here by next Tuesday," he said. "Which is a good thing. I don't like St. Mungo's very much. A lot of memories."

Harry nodded understandingly. This had to be the place he went after being bit by a werewolf. "I think the other's might want to say hi. So I think I should go now," Harry said as he got up.

"Thanks for coming to see me, Harry," Remus said.

"It's no problem," Harry said, smiling. Remus smiled back and he left the room.

The last three took turns going in. When they were done, Dumbledore went in to say a few things and then came back out. "Ready, then?" he asked. "Excellent! We'll have to go to the area we arrived in." They went back to the ground floor. When they got there, Dumbledore took a plastic fork out of his pocket and let them all touch it before saying, "Three... two... one." They left St. Mungo's in a whirlwind of color and sound.

* * *

They arrived Dumbledore's office at eleven forty-five. "Thanks for taking us, professor," Harry said.

"It was no problem, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Now I imagine you have things to do

Harry nodded and they left his office.

"I think we're going to go to Hogsmeade, now," said Ron. Hermione nodded.

"Have fun," Harry said.

"We're going back to Gryffindor tower," Ginny said.

"We'll see you at dinner, okay?" said Hermione.

They nodded and turned into the next corridor to go to Gryffindor tower.

When they arrived in the Gryffindor common room, not much later, they found it to be filled with first and second years along with a couple fifth and seventh years. Ginny and Harry made their way to the boys' dormitories, earning some disapproving looks from the seventh years.

"Want to do your animagic potion now?" Harry asked when they were alone in the dormitory.

"Yeah!" she said excitedly.

"Okay," Harry said. He unlocked the correct compartment and descended into the sixth compartment of the trunk.

They arrived the potion's lab. "They work better when freshly prepared," Harry said. "So I didn't make it earlier."

"Okay," said Ginny. "What does it say we need?" she asked and opened the cabinet.

Together, they gathered all of the ingredients they needed. Then Harry started the potion. Ginny occasionally cut up ingredients or read off the instructions.

A while later, they finished. "Okay, remember what it said when you take the potion?" Harry asked as he handed her a glass filled with the liquid.

Ginny nodded and took the glass. "Cheers," she held up the glass and in two large gulps, drowned it.

**_Author's Note_**- Thanks to everyone that's still reading this! Again, I'm so sorry it took so long. I just got back from Seattle for my last vacation of the summer- yeah! And it was fun. I'm writing more about it in my profile later. Anyway. I'm so happy people actually read this! Please let me know what you think of it. And after this chapter, I must request: No flames, please!

**Melindaleo**- About Quidditch- I just added it because I started agreeing that Harry needed Quidditch. But I did re-do the previous chapters to incorporate it.

Alas, you are right! I need to fix that part of the chapter with Harry getting hit again. I've been just trying to get the chapters up for the readers that I'm rushing... Not lately of course. This one took quite a while.

Chucks a carrot May it do you good! I'd love to read the sequel! Please get it out A.S.A.P!

And thanks for reviewing!

**bast4**- 16 pages this time! I felt that after so long of a wait, you guys all deserve a bit of a bonus. So, it's much longer this time. And a promise of the end of the Tournament and Ginny's animagus form. Should be fun... Thanks for reviewing!

**GhostMagic19**- So, so, sorry! No animagus form this time. Next time, I promise! I wanted to get it out soon. And if I put it in this chapter, well, it'd take away from the next one. Thanks for reviewing!

**Harry/Ginnyfan4ever**- Thanks for being my awesome beta! looks around suspiciously and then whispers I'll tell you 'bout the showdown later. Too many people that can read this... Thanks for the review!

**Huggiebear**- Thanks for reviewing, first off! About the little amount of fuss... I'm in the process of fixing it, as I told Melindaleo. And, you'll have to wait and see for the Tournament. But I'll answer your other question. This has almost nothing to do with houses. (But I shouldn't say that, really. It's got a bit to do with houses...) Harry and Ginny could be the final competitors and one would win. Or, Draco and Harry could be the final competitors and one would win.

**hogwartsfreak**- Thanks for the review. This one's a bit longer than the last chapter. Should've been a bit better. I like how Dumbledore didn't know if he was dead or alive too.

**Katherine0619**- Thanks so much!

**Tara6**- Spain? Delightful! Hope you had a good time! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you were happy with it. I must say, though, I like this length a lot better!

**hawkeye207**- Thanks for reviewing. I'll try not to feel bad.

**Yugioh/Potter/Pokemon fan**- Thanks for the review. Haha, that's quite funny. But seems to be true. Anyway, don't stop the reviews!

**darkangel46**- I'm glad you liked it! I took too much time now. But I hope it's okay! Thanks for reviewing!

**specialpastry**- Hehe, that's the trick of it though, isn't it? I can do horrible things to Harry without actually doing them... That was Bellatrix... Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it! Oh, and, yeah, I'm insane. cackles evilly

**cassiebabe**- Wow! Thanks a bunch. That means a lot! I do want to be an author. It'd be a lot of fun... Thanks for that really flattering review!

**Lady of the Dragons2**- Thanks a lot!

**TheoGreece**- Thanks for the review. This isn't going to be like the half blood prince though, as said in the first author's note... About Ginny's form... er... well, I don't know how to put it... you'll have to wait and see. Hermione is going to be... er... you'll have to wait for that too. She isn't a magical creature though... As for the Half Blood Prince... I think it's a new character. Not the one from the excerpt though... or maybe... you never know... I don't think it's Hagrid though. It's just a feeling that he isn't the one.

**JeanieBeanie33**- Thanks for the review. Yes, she could be an owl... maybe not though.

**SEPHIROTH86**- Interesting name... I wonder if it has a meaning... Anyway, thanks for the compliments! I do like the sword play myself. I just hope that when the time comes to need it, Harry won't forget it all! That'd be horrible! I could do that, you know... hmm... I always did hate when the hero wins... Nah... Thanks for the review!

**Sirusroks!**- Yes, that damn Gryffindor bravery is showing more and more often... Thanks for the review. Please keep reading!

**Dianne**- I'm so glad you like it! Yeah, I do have some really good reviewers. I admire some of them a lot! And I am honored! Thanks for reviewing!

**Scorchy-11**- Thanks for the review! I updated really, really late... but I have a whole list of excuses!

**Vernificus**- What does Vernificus mean? I was looking and couldn't find it... Okay, on to the review. Yeah, the conversation is on my list of things to fix. But Voldemort has come to a point where he realized something and his... well, I want to say behavior, but that's kind of the same... I don't know. But he has changed a bit. But I still have to fix that part. Thanks for mentioning it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Laughing Cat**- Thanks for reviewing. Okay, again, the attack is on my list of things to fix. So I'll try to get that sorted out before I confuse myself with questions about it. I don't mind constructive criticism- but I'm not a fan of it. However, what would make me a better writer if the only feedback I received was "great- write more soon"? I tried to add more everyday things in. The bird thing was everyday... minor and forgettable- apparently for Ron! Well, I'll try harder next time. Please review again! And thanks about my birthday!

**Sexy Slytherin Sweetie**- Thanks for the review. The next chapter- well, just came out obviously. No time any more... And now with school! It's going to be hell to write a chapter per month... Well, thanks again!

**mysticruby**- Thanks so much! I'm ever so glad you like it!

_**Another Author's Note**_- Thanks to everyone that found the courage to review! Please review, people's! I like to know how I'm doing. If it sucks, just please put it in nice terms...


	8. The Decision

Okay, so most people voted for Second War.

But I think I'm going to continue with Orange Crush and put this one on hold. It won't be just romance though. It'll only be part (less than half kind thing) romance. I like action and adventure. I think I'm going to go for a Rebel-Harry as opposed to Dark-Harry. I may be a super power one- because I got a bunch of reviews about that. If it is, I'll make sure it doesn't happen over night. Wink

I can't please everyone... but I can try!

Anyway, I won't be able to update anything for a while. Tomorrow's Homecoming and I won't get to bed until... late. See, afterwards, we're having a sleep over party. I'll sleep in Sunday, that's for sure.

But I will try to get the chapter up A.S.A.P.

I will take down the other author's notes and most likely this one too in a bit.

Thanks for all the reviews so far.

I hope that when I return, you guys will still want to read this!

Thanks a bunch for all the support (and help.)

__

_MalusMagus_


End file.
